To Love and Be Loved
by Bailieboro
Summary: Friends and Lovers; a King's stupidity, a Prince's capture and trustworthy Companions to the rescue. A sequel to For Loving and Saying So, continuing the Rejected by Royalty series.
1. Chapter 1

**TO LOVE AND BE LOVED is the seventh story in the REJECTED BY ROYALTY series**

**CHAPTER 1: A PASSION FOR HUNTING**

Merlin was quite enjoying the time he had to himself as Arthur and his closest friends hunted. They would set out early with two or even three packhorses and a variety of servants. The idea was to hunt and leave all the menial work to the servants. As game was killed, it was field dressed, carcasses were piled on the pack animals and they were taken back to the kitchen courtyards. Camelot would eat well this winter.

The hunters would then advance to another wooden area and try their luck again. Lunch would be served and then the intrepid ones would continue terrorizing the local inhabitants as Merlin often referred to it. Once the last pack animal was loaded, they called it a day with everyone returning to the castle.

Merlin always had a hot bath ready for Arthur, who never once wondered why the water was always the exact temperature regardless of the time of his arrival. He would soak, luxuriating as the water warmed his tired muscles and his goblet of mead warmed his stomach. Merlin would sit nearby making exclamations of praise, joy or sadness as required when Arthur recounted his day's activities.

He used to smile as Arthur seldom enquired about his day, but should he; he would grin and say, "Oh, you know this and that!" Never confessing to the fact that he sometimes returned to bed early afternoon for what he considered a well deserved nap!

That was until the day, when Arthur decided to hunt the woods just south of where Jonathan had been killed.

He was determined to bring home a wild boar and as they had seen them in that area, he decided to try his luck. "Come with us, tomorrow. I can promise you, we won't be killing little piglets as they will be all grown up."

Merlin remembered his dream of the sow and her offspring ravaging Arthur. Worried he was torn, go with Arthur to protect him or stay with Gaius as they had planned to sort books and discuss magic. "Couldn't you leave it this year and maybe hunt them next spring?"

"No, we will have a boar for the Winter Solstice celebrations. Merlin, it's traditional fare for Christmas."

"So, is turkey and I don't see you out hunting them."

"What's a turk...ee? Honestly, I think your staying in the castle has addled your brain. I want you beside me. Discussion over!"

Merlin thought, that as it had only been a dream and Arthur would have his best hunters and knights with him, he'd be safe, so he decided to obey his lord and master and join him in the hunt.

Supper with the king for once proved to be lively and quite entertaining. The idea of a boar roasting on a spit in the kitchen and subsequently being carried into the dining hall with all the fanfare appealed to the king. He reminisced and Merlin was happy to see that Arthur was relaxed and enjoying this side of his father.

"Father have you ever heard of a turk...ee? Someone mentioned that it is considered traditional fare for the Yule celebration."

"Never! Boar, goose, even fish and I've celebrated in many homes and castles. Sounds far-fetched to me, someone was having you on!"

Arthur raised his goblet but couldn't resist turning to Merlin and smirking but Merlin retaliated by giving him the finger and Arthur choked on his wine.

Later lying in bed, Arthur played with Merlin's index finger. He kept rolling the ring between his fingers. "You know I wasn't serious about ordering you to go hunting. It's just that I miss your not being with me all day, especially when we're riding and when we stop for lunch."

"It's alright, I understand, I'll be there tomorrow. However, there won't be a bath ready for you when you come in as I can't be everywhere."

"Just as long as you're near me, I can wait for a bath, and then we can share it."

"No, because then I have all the mopping up. The servants would get ideas if there was more water on the floor than in the bath and you do intend to get a little carried away. Don't you!"

"You never complain at Yewdene?"

"That's because the room was built for that purpose and the drains allow the excess water to run away."

"O.K., that's it. I will expropriate the chamber next door and increase out living area and find a place to install a proper water closet. My father has one and now I deserve one!"

"Deserve is hardly the right word, Arthur."

"Why not? Surely it is not too much for a crown prince and his sometimes obedient manservant to be entitled to a little luxury. Consider it appropriate, proper and fitting for the royal chambers to have an en-suite."

'Yes,' thought Merlin, 'and who will be putting up with all the day to day inconvenience while the work is being done?' But he said, "Good idea, Arthur, but I have a better idea, is it not appropriate, proper and fitting that you show your sometimes obedient manservant how much you value his presence in your bed?"

"Merlin, I thought you would never ask!"

"Very fun..." but Arthur's lips imprisoned his and the rest of the word was lost forever

* * *

Merlin heard the wind whipping and the rain battering on the window before he even opened his eyes, He'd been granted a reprieve so he snuggled back into the warmth which was Arthur. He decided they would spend the day in bed, rising only when it was absolutely necessary.

There was a discrete tap at the door and Merlin dragged himself from Arthur's arms and throwing on his dressing grown and running his fingers through his unruly locks, he opened the door to Romney.

"Sorry, I figured you'd be up."

"No, come in. Arthur is still asleep."

"I spoke to the Master of the Hunt and he said that this should blow over by mid-morning and it promises to be a great day. It's already clearing in the west."

"Damn! I was looking forward to a lazy day in a warm, dry bed."

A muffled voice said, "I heard that Merlin. Romney, have you had any breakfast?"

"Not yet, Arthur as I wanted to check on the weather forecast first."

Merlin was already carrying breakfast platters in from the antechamber. Arthur said, "Join us and we can regale my little friend, with the joys of hunting and put him in the right frame of mind for later today."

"Are you hungry, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded but said nothing. Two against one wasn't fair. He wasn't going to win this match. He walked over and held Arthur's dressing gown for him and the three of them sat at the table. Merlin faced the window, watching the raindrops racing each other down the panes of leaded glass. He loved rain but he hated hunting in wet woods. Well, no actually, he just hated hunting!

True to the word of the Master of the Hunt, by noon it was a lovely crisp day. Five couples of hounds, three knights, two packhorses, assorted grooms and staff, followed Arthur, Romney and Merlin out of the stable yard.

In no time, they reached the area where the pigs were sighted earlier in the year. One of the servants had found tracks which looked promising and Arthur dismounted to follow it. Merlin kept an eye on him but allowed the knights to follow him more closely. They carried knives as well as bows and were all trustworthy. There was a scuffling up ahead and Arthur raised his hand and the others stopped. Somewhere, the castle hounds were baying as they had picked up the scent of the quarry.

Merlin kept Arthur is sight as best he could. Suddenly there was a high-pitched squeal and he heard Arthur yell, "To your left!" Then nothing...

Valentin motioned to Spenser to circle to the left and he eased himself forward. Once again the squealing recommenced but this time it was not fearful but aggressive. The knights split up and made their way forward.

There was a yell and Aislin stepped off into space almost disappearing but managing to hang on to a strong root and pull his legs up... The squealing began again but this time it was magnified. Valentin yelled, "Drop where you are, crawl forward."

The sound of the hounds was closer and the squealing intensified. A voice yelled, "Oh my God, I see them!"

Merlin did not intend to be left behind, he crawled ahead to the position where Arthur must have been when he yelled, 'To your left!'

Suddenly he realised that his hand was hanging in space. He was balancing at the edge of a narrow gully. The sides were overgrown with bracken and mosses. It was not more than three feet across but he couldn't see through the foliage to gauge the depth. Had Arthur and the pig fallen into the crevasse?

He heard Valentine say, "Watch where you go, it's not wide but it could be quite deep."

A sound from below was followed by multiply screams and squeals; Merlin could see nothing but his dream, Arthur being attacked by the sow and her piglets. He had to get down to him. "Valentin, I'm the thinnest lower me down and I will see if he is there."

Valentin glanced at the others and nodded. "You're the one he'll want to see. Someone get rope from the packhorses and we'll make a harness."

"Are you sure Merlin?

The squealing continued.

"Romney, you don't have to ask to know the answer..."

Stephan returned with coarse rope and a simple harness was slipped between Merlin's legs and under his armpits, Aislin handed him his knife and Merlin could feel the flask of mead which he had slipped into his pocket as a treat for Arthur and the successful hunters on the way back.

Finding a wider area, they lowered him through the bracken into the darkness.

He blinked, for an awful second, he felt that he was in a narrow cave and his nerves kicked in but he swallowed, took deep breaths and forcing himself to remember, Arthur and him in the Curtain Falls Cave. He gripped the uneven rocks and felt himself lowered into the dank space.

It was dark and he was not alone. He could hear movement below him. Snuffling, stamping sounds and his heart almost stopped as he heard an enraged squeal and felt something brushing against the sole of his boots.

He called up to the knights, "Hold hard!"

He had a flash of Gaius telling him never to do anything magic in Camelot but he knew that possibly Arthur's life depended on it. He held a cupped hand towards the bottom of the cave and whispered, "_Fiat lux!" _A thin beam of light picked out the sandy rock strew bottom of the crevasse. He panned his hand from side to side, unwilling to make the beam any brighter and alert the knights above.

Suddenly there was a heart-rendering scream, which he recognised as Arthur's. "Arthur, it's me. Try to get to me." Nothing. Once again, he felt something brushing against his boots and he turned the beam and picked up a pair of red beady eyes and he was looking down at the largest boar, he had seen in ages. It placed its feet against the stone wall and tried to swipe at him with its tusks. Merlin eased his legs up and extinguished the light. He swung there, heart thumping.

No pig was going to get between him and Arthur. He again called, "Arthur, answer me!" Nothing, just the snuffling of the pig below him; he had to keep its attention as the likelihood that it would re-injure Arthur would be lessened. He braced his feet against each side of the crevasse and got into a kneeling position, with his legs held back and above his knees.

"Can you see anything?" He heard Romney ask.

"I heard Arthur, he's hurt I would guess. However, he's not alone as there is a massive boar down here who is less than happy that I am tantalisingly hanging just out of reach. Lower me another foot but be ready to haul me up if I tell you."

"Merlin?" it was Romney again, "Merlin, don't get yourself hurt. Arthur won't forgive us for letting you follow him."

'If he's still alive...' thought Merlin before planning his next move. He felt himself lowered and finally he yelled again, "Hold it there!"

He couldn't open his legs any wider, so he rolled his trousers up to his knees to give them extra padding. He was now as low as he dared go. He wasn't happy, this was no way to leave the world, disemboweled, hanging on the end of a rope, supported above by the Knights of Camelot and trying to reach a person who meant everything to him. He knew Arthur was still alive as he was sure that he would have felt if he had already died...'

He could hear the hounds but he felt that they were above him but it was hard to tell. He cupped his hand and again the beam of light shone below him. The boar was alerted and came over, again trying to mount the rock face to reach its perceived tormentor. Arthur took Aislin's knife from his belt; thanked God for his Mam and hoped that Gaius would look after her. He whispered, _"Porcus moriendum!"_, timed the lunges and as the pig rose at him he threw himself forward, he screamed at the pain of the impact but knew by the sound of the squealing that the knife had pierced the pig's chest. He felt wet and didn't know if it was his or the pig's blood. He heard thrashing and snuffling. He waited until it had stopped. Again he heard the hounds but more clearly this time.

He tried to right himself but he couldn't, his knees were too weak to grip the rockface. He felt himself blacking out and realised he wasn't alone. His face was being washed as he hung upside down, swinging back and forth. He opened his eyes and saw the sorrowful face of a hound bitch from the castle kennels. He whispered, "Bertha..." and blacked out.

He came to and called "Lower me slowly!" His face was soon burrowed into the back of the still warm pig. Once his legs were on the floor, he tried to stand but he was dizzy. Again he cupped his hand and shone a small beam around the cavern in which he had found himself. He heard baying and squealing in the distance and he felt a happy tail thumping against him as Bertha was pleased to see him almost upright. "Find Arthur!"he told her...

Whether she understood or was just lucky. He didn't know but the next thing, she was whimpering and he was crawling to her and he touched a woolen cloak and then a knee and knew that he had found his prince. He found his hand and held it to himself and collapsed.

He woke surround by wagging tails and sloppy tongues. The hounds had found them, a voice he recognised said, "Good Hounds!" A hand touched his shoulder, "Merlin, are you alright?"

He managed to nod as he was more interested in getting closer to Arthur.

"We'll have you out of here in no time. Someone had gone back to show the knights the way down. Hounds!"

The padding of feet told him the hounds had obediently left with the Master.

There was a glimmer of light in this section of the cave and he ran his hands over Arthur's legs and arms seeking breaks, his left forearm seemed broken. His back, neck and internal injuries were another matter but when he regained consciousness he might be able to tell them. He shimmied along beside him. He knew that the two of them were alone except for Bertha who had disobeyed the huntsman, to remain with them. He leaned forward and ran his lips over Arthur's and thought, 'Live, you Prat!' He felt warm and he wasn't thrashing about in pain so maybe there was hope for him.

He was again conscious of the pain in his groin, he didn't have the energy or enough light to check what had happened to him. He figured there was bleeding as he was sticky. He thought of Arthur's plans for his water closet extension and smiled. They would both need a good bath when they got home.

He felt arms around him and Romney was holding him. The relief was tangible and he started to sob like a child, hiccupping as he said, "Help Arthur first!"

Valentin stepped forward with a small torch made of moss, very smoky but it at least, it gave some light. Merlin could see damage to Arthur's midsection and quite a lot of blood. His hands had been bitten and his face gouged with a tusk. Merlin ran his fingers over his chest and his collar bone. "Please wake up, Arthur!"

Spenser and two of the hunt staff carried a rough litter into the tiny cave and Merlin agreed that Arthur had to be moved into the open. The two knights lifted him carefully and laid him down when the litter was slid under him. Slowly and carefully they carried him to the surface, Bertha tagging along.

Romney put Merlin's arm around his shoulders, placing his own arm across Merlin's back and under his left armpit, helped him follow the litter. He stopped walking as he realised that Merlin was in acute pain but Merlin urged him on to ignore his moans and get him into daylight to see Arthur.

It was good to be in the daylight and fresh air. Romney helped him to Arthur. He was still unconscious but his colour was good and his breathing only slightly laboured. Romney encouraged Merlin to sit down and the pain raced through him. "I can't... I'll black out."

So Romney propped him against a tree and knelt at his knees. "Merlin, your trousers are ripped and you're bleeding. I'll have to have a look. He carefully unlaced his pants and winced when he saw what the pig's tusk or a foot had done. He called Valentin over to hold Merlin up as he pulled off his under tunic and used it as padding to staunch the blood flow and offer some support to the damaged muscles. He looked at the shocked Valentin and asked him to tell the others that they had two severely wounded men.

Another litter was made and Merlin was strapped to it upright and then lowered into a lying position. He screamed in pain, calling for Gaius. Aislin, the Huntsman and hounds left for Camelot. Romney really needed to get to Gaius. He was at a loss what to do with internal injuries. The carcasses of three adult pigs including Merlin's massive boar were loaded on packhorses and led away.

Valentin lifted the prince's tunic and saw the damage. They needed to get them to Camelot post-haste. Romney remembered how Merlin had tied Rawn's litter between two horses, the last time that they were in these damned woods. He did the same, using Gidun and his own horse as and they had done for Rawn. Valentin and Spenser's horses were also similar in stride so they carried Arthur's litter.

The worried party made their way back to Camelot accompanied by the retainers. The hunt had been very successful but at what cost?

The litter bearers overtook the pack horses and rode in silence to Camelot. Gidun kept snuffling at Merlin's face on the litter attached to his breast plate but he kept pace with Romney's horse without any trouble. Romney at one point found himself saying, "Gidun, he'll be alright. You'll see, soon you and he will be riding with Arthur...and then he stopped and found himself wiping away tears running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : A HUNTING WE WILL GO**

Uther had forbidden Gaius to ride out to meet the returning hunters. He was worried about him and convinced him to set up his chambers to receive the two injured men. Aislin tried to give him a description of what injuries had been sustained. Gaius worried as internal injuries were always touch and go and now Merlin had been hurt as well as Arthur. If anything happened to either of them... he knew he couldn't continue at Camelot, he was old and without Merlin around he would just go off and live quietly until his life was over.

There was a tap on the door and Leon walked in, "I'm here to help you with anything which needs to be done." He walked over grabbed the kettle filling it and swinging it over the fire. Gaius gave him cloths to fold into pads suitable for pressure or absorbent dressings.

Gaius shook his head and said, "It's the waiting which is killing me. Once I see him, I'll feel better."

Leon smiled sadly. He realised that Gaius used to Arthur's many close calls, felt that he had a good chance to survive but it was Merlin he was worried about. There was nothing to him, no fat to cushion falls and protect him from punctures.

The king rode Solomon down to the meadow to get the first glimpse of the returning party. The lower town was in silence as two litters, one accompanied by the king, made their way through the narrow streets.

* * *

Arthur as was befitting was carried in first, followed minutes later by Merlin. The king had retired to his chambers realising that Gaius needed no spectators, just willing and capable hands.

Gaius listened to Arthur's chest and breathed a sigh of relief, his breathing was steady, his colour was good. He was slowly coming round; his eyelids were fluttering. The bites and gouges seemed superficial but would be susceptible to infections. His head had a huge bump, his left arm was broken. His right side had been punctured but the bleeding had slowed. Leon helped remove his clothes and was given a bowl of warm wine and told to clean as best he could, all the lacerations.

Gaius turned...

...he walked over to Merlin and his heart dropped. The usual pale countenance was almost marbled but his heart was steady and he was warm to the touch.

Romney explained how he had been unable to sit without screaming and they had managed to move him upright until he was on the litter. He told him that he had murmured a couple of times on the way back but not to him, to Gidun.

When Gaius touched him, Merlin's face relaxed, all the worry lines disappeared as if he knew whose hands were examining him. His injuries were localised to where the boar had made contact with his inner thigh, groin and lower legs. The bruising was extensive. He was going to be very sore and hopefully there would be no permanent damage. The bleeding had slowed and it was the risk of infection which worried Gaius the most. He immediately made another antiseptic wash and as with Arthur, Romney and he removed his clothes. Romney swabbed not only the affected area but any bruising and scratches that were visible.

Gaius raised Merlin's head and slowly dripped a pain relieving draught into the side of his mouth and held him until it had trickled down his throat.

The guards had changed three times in the new day before Romney and Leon had left Gaius's chambers, to be replaced by Gielbert and Spenser.

"You should be resting, Spenser!" was all Gaius said.

"I will, when you do..." was his reply.

The fire was warm, the chair comfortable, he had treated his patients who were being monitored by capable friends and Gaius let himself close his eyes.

He woke to a lightening sky and whispering and he noticed that Arthur was conscious and talking. From the position of his cot, he couldn't see Merlin and was demanding in an irritable way, where he was and why hadn't anyone told him that he was in Gaius's chamber.

Gaius got up and went over, asking Gielbert to put on the kettle and he felt Arthur's forehead. He seemed slightly feverish but his pulse and breathing were good. "What do you remember?"

"The ground gave way, I fell landing on a boar, I think. It subsequently turned on me and I rolled into a ball and wedged myself into the rock face."

"That probably saved your life."

"Gaius, why isn't Merlin with me? Didn't he realise that I never came back last night? After I fell, I thought I heard him talking to me but it turned out to be a hound licking me. Do you know where he is?"

Speaking slowly and softly, Gaius said, "Merlin is here, he was worried about you and he fell asleep on the other cot." Gaius decided not to mention any injuries.

Arthur smiled and said, "That's alright, then..." and promptly fell back to sleep.

There was a tap on the door, Spenser answered it walking back in whispering, "Breakfast for Gaius and his nursing staff!" He put the food down on the table.

Gaius suddenly realised he had had nothing to eat since lunch yesterday. "I'll make some porridge later once I check on my other patient."

Merlin looked peaceful, his forehead was cool but his abdomen felt hot. He was sleeping but not deeply and Gaius didn't want to disturb whatever sleep he could get. None of his bones had been broken but only time would tell how much muscle damage had been done. He breathed a sigh of relief both boys as he affectionately referred to them, had survived the night.

"Gaius, come on, sit down I've made your oatmeal and the cook sent some cooked apples and milk."

As the sun reached Gaius's window, Sir Aislin and the squire Simon walked in. "Shouldn't you be at school or training? Gielbert said, "Sir Malcolm will not be happy if you are absent."

"They gave me permission to skip this morning so I can run messages and the like for Gaius." Simon walked over and looked down at Arthur. "He's asleep. Can I see Merlin? They're saying that he saved Arthur's life."

"He's over there but don't disturb him as he's quite sick."

"Poor Merlin...what did Arthur say, was he cross?"

"He doesn't know yet and you can make yourself busy, find a couple of menservants and ask them for extra wood to keep this fire going and some pails of water. We have a lot of work on our hands."

By noon, Arthur and Merlin had been washed and had their injuries tended to and Gaius was due to lunch with the king to bring him up to date on his son's condition. Gaius knew that it would be too much to expect that he would show any interest in Merlin's injuries, he was after all the lowest of the low in Uther's eyes, only a servant.

Merlin's body wasn't responding as well to treatment as was Arthur's whose arm had been set, his hands treated and wrapped in a light gauze to keep them clean but allow the air to get at them. His puncture wound no longer bleeding, had been cleaned and packed. He had even taken a little broth and he had insisted that his bed was placed closer to Merlin so he could keep an eye on him. He was still fuzzy as to how Merlin had been injured but in time, it would all come out.

Two days later, Merlin came round as Gaius had been keeping him lightly sedated because of the pain from his injuries. His first words were, "Gaius...Arthur?"

Arthur leant over him and said, "That is absolutely last time that I take you hunting!"

Merlin gave a faint smile and said, "But I was just getting to enjoy it and..." but the effort was too much and he fell back asleep.

Gaius saw the concern on Arthur's face and said, "It's what his body needs. He's got a long way to go yet. Wouldn't be a bad idea if you took the time to have forty winks as I'm sure he won't come round until late afternoon."

"...and you Gaius...?"

"Well, Sire, that sounds like an excellent idea. Wake me if you need anything."

Gaius dozed off almost immediately and Arthur lay down, watching Merlin's face and letting his feelings for him seep through his body. He looked towards the window and watched the patterns made by the bare branches, allowing memories of Merlin's loving him to envelope him and found himself praying that Merlin's injuries would not be permanent.

He wouldn't be able to face that…then guilt flooded over him; he was being small minded, petty as he was putting his needs before Merlin's. He shifted and looked at the most important person in his world who because he had selflessly tried to help him, was fighting infections and possibly serious repercussions. He took a deep breath and at that moment Arthur grew up, realising that regardless, he intended to stay with him forever.

* * *

Gaius's patients improved steadily. Arthur still had some discomfort from his wounded side but it was healing well, as was his face which had been badly scratched and bruised by the gouging he had received. He had no fever and although stiff was quite able to get around. He was slightly hampered by his splinted arm but soon he was managing admirably. He had on the king's orders and against his own wishes returned to his own chamber and Humphrey had resumed his old position to care for him.

The king had said, "Arthur, remember you are the crown prince, any medical attention can be administered in you own chamber. If necessary, Gaius can check you there as Humphrey can keep him updated."

"But Mer...!" It came out before Arthur could control himself. Gaius needed him to help with Merlin and if not helping, to keep him entertained or watch over him as he slept.

"Of little importance, should he get well he can assume his position. Mind you, I would prefer that you used this opportunity to make a clean break from him and re-assign the position of manservant to someone else."

Arthur thought, '...as if I would ever let that happen!' He just glared at his father.

"If you are up to it, I expect to see you in Council Meeting from now on... I'm leaving now, before I lose my patience with you!"

The king swung around and left as Arthur bowed slightly and said, "Sire!"

However, when time permitted, he spent most days with Merlin who was still experiencing pain and sporadic discomfort and was running a slight fever. Gaius refused to let him leave his chambers until he was completely well. He could not yet walk completely upright and stairs were beyond him. Lifting was out of the question as Gaius had seen him wince handing him his empty plate.

Leaving him one day in Geoffrey's care, Gaius had an invitation to lunch with the king and Arthur. He went begrudgingly but was pleased that he had, as the king mentioned the success of the hunt that day with included one massive boar, Arthur had cringed at that description. Certainly their Christmas menu was organized with enough meat that even the castle staff would partake in the festivities.

Uther then surprised Gaius by mentioning that he had heard that it was his former assistant who had killed the large boar and possibly saved his son's life. "Can't say that I approve of him as Arthur's servant, Humphrey is a more suitable choice, however he seems to have his uses."

Arthur's mind was on a different track and he almost choked on his wine...while Gaius raised an eyebrow at him trying not to grin but the king was oblivious to the undercurrent of feelings.

* * *

Plans for the Winter Solstice celebration were in full swing. The dining hall was decorated and the Yule log, that massive tree trunk which would be put in the large fireplace in the hall had been ceremoniously dragged through the street to the castle. The days of Christmas would be a time of warmth and plenty during a cold dreary season of the year. Red berried, shiny holly boughs were used to brighten up the areas and many residents were already enjoying the mulled wine and cider, a favourite winter drink.

Local children had been scavenging the forests to find clumps of the evergreen mistletoe, considered sacred by the druids and found living as a parasite on various trees and in some cases finally killing them. Although the berries were not a danger to the birds and insects which fed on them, they were poisonous so the children were warned to avoid touching their faces or mouths after picking mistletoe. The ladies of the court were their chief customers and large amounts of the plant would be delivered to the castle in return for coppers and Christmas wishes. The ladies liked to hang the festive clump of branches in their chambers and throughout the castle. Catching an unsuspecting lady under a clump of mistletoe was rewarded by a kiss and the amount of the greenery spread throughout the castle made that tradition easy to maintain.

Arthur had managed to steal a small clump of mistletoe which he had spirited up to their chambers. He intended to take full advantage of the tradition. He missed having Merlin with him but he had agreed that until Merlin was free from pain and able to function normally, he would not be leaving Gaius's chambers.

Arthur worried as he was already on his feet and coping but Merlin was still bed-bound. He wanted him up and around and missed his immensely. Council meetings were absolutely dead without Merlin's asides both vocal and physical!

Gaius was not entirely happy with Merlin's progress. Although the wounds for all intents and purposes could be said to have healed, the force of contact with the boar's snout, tusk and possibly even foot had damaged the soft tissues causing him continual discomfort. His legs although badly scraped and scratched were healing.

"Whatever made you decide to wedge yourself unprotected in that position?"

"It was the only way that I could think of reaching the boar with the knife in such a limited space. I had my legs down and it kept grabbing at them so I curled them up and back and kept them out of the way. Gaius, maybe I wasn't thinking clearly, I was worried about Arthur. I thought I was staying out of the way."

A voice at the door said, "Staying out of the way?" Sir Leon stepped into the chamber, "From what I can make out, hanging in the air, almost spread eagle over a furious animal... Merlin, it was practically a death wish, you could have been disembowelled or if the first stab hadn't been fatal, your head could have been pulverized as by then you were hanging upside down. Honestly from now on whenever you go out hunting with Arthur and the knights, I'm going to insist that a senior knight accompanies the lot of you."

He smiled, "How are you feeling? A group of us are going out this afternoon. Gidun looks longingly at us whenever we leave the stable yard. Care to join us?"

Merlin blushed and involuntarily moved his hand to cover his groin.

Gaius said laughing, "Leon, I think that was a hit below the belt!"

Leon agreed, shrugged his shoulders, grinned at Merlin and left.

Merlin had quite a few visitors over the days from pages to squires and naturally knights. However one day, his face lit up as Gawaine walked through the door.

"So, what is it that I am hearing about a certain manservant who is shirking his duties?" He asked, with a knowing look, raising his eyebrows, causing Merlin's face to blush as he grinned.

"Gawaine, you're a sight for sore eyes! Are you staying over the Yuletide festivities?"

"As long as your Lord and Master doesn't boot me out!"

Gaius took the opportunity to start his afternoon rounds and left the two of them together, cautioning Gawaine against any roughhousing and checking that Merlin was comfortable in the chair in front of the fire. "If he needs to get up keep on eye on him. He's still having some pain. There's mead in the cupboard but don't drink me out of house and home!"

The time passed quickly and they heard Gaius at the door but it was Arthur who walked in and he seemed neither surprised nor annoyed at seeing Gawaine, not what Merlin would have expected. Then it dawned on him, Arthur had already met Gawaine and given him permission to visit him. He smiled to himself with Arthur and Gaius looking out for him he should soon be well enough to resume his position as royal manservant and...

Gawaine took his leave and nodded his head at Arthur and said, "Sire, take care of him, he's one in a million!"

Arthur actually smiled and said, "Don't worry, I intend to!"

"Thanks for coming Gawaine. Arthur, you know, maybe the three of us could spend a night drinking together."

Gawaine laughed as Arthur said, "Merlin, don't push your luck."

* * *

The big Christmas feast was upon them and Merlin refused to allow Gaius to miss it. He assured him that it was safe to leave him by himself for a couple of hours. Arthur had no choice but to attend and agreed that a night celebrating with his old cronies would do Gaius the world of good.

Merlin was surprised when, about an hour after Gaius had left, there was a tap on the door and Gielbert walked in.

"Aurora is fussing and has a slight fever so Donatienne decided she wouldn't leave her and wanted me out of the way as she said I'm useless and that she and the nursemaid can manage. So, once I'd eaten, I didn't feel like drinking and staying for the rest of the festivities so thought that as I hadn't seen you in the dining hall that I'd drop by to visit, that is, if you feel like company? How is it coming along, still in pain?"

"It's improving slowly. But believe me, the next time Arthur wants to hunt boar, I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be joining him."

"You were just unlucky this time. Mind you, if you hadn't gone down after him, I think that by the time the huntsmen had found the other entry, Arthur might have been a goner! It sounds as if you distracted the boar from injuring him further. He owes you one!"

Merlin smiled, Gielbert had made him feel welcome in Camelot from the beginning. He had never questioned his closeness to Arthur and he knew him to be trustworthy and a faithful friend.

"Will Aurora be alright?"

"Babies are funny, the slightest thing and everyone gets upset yet they are quite strong. She's two months and still the most beautiful baby around. Had you never thought of getting married and having a family, that is before you met Arthur?"

"No, there were girls in the village but I wasn't ready to settle down with any of them. We all just went around together as friends. Then I came here and started to work with Gaius and other things became more important in my life." Merlin ducked his head a little and then he said softly, "...and then there was Arthur."

"You're happy together aren't you?"

"Yes, I would think that you feel the same way about Donatienne as I do about Arthur. He feels like the reason I am supposed to be here, without him the world would be a dark place." Merlin grinned slightly embarrassed. "When I see him, I feel as if I'm really alive. He has only to catch my eye and smile and I feel as though I am most blessed." He ducked his head feeling that he had gone too far, he loved talking about Arthur; it was second best to talking to him!

Gielbert nodded, "That's how I feel about her as well. I would see her with Marie Soleil and I was sure Arthur was blind. How could he not see what a wonderful person she was? He'd talk to her and she'd seem to melt in his presence, but nothing every changed. She idolized him. He liked both cousins but in a detached brotherly way. Then slowly the attraction seemed to vanish. She was more relaxed with him more like a friends and by then, well I was captivated!

"I was lucky as I was often chaperoning the girls when they went out riding with Arthur. We had great fun and then I realised that Donatienne had me wrapped around her little finger. Lady Yvonne mentioned to me one day that she thought that I might wind up being in the family. I was shocked that it was so apparent to her aunt. One day Valentin asked me if my attentions were honourable and I acknowledged that his little cousin had caught my eye. He laughed and he'd said, 'Caught your eye! That's an understatement...' When we went to France for her cousin's wedding, we spoke to her parents. Arthur was as blind as a bat, he was shocked when I finally told him that Donatienne and I had an understanding. He had noticed nothing over all those years. Mind you, he couldn't have been happier, he was obviously waiting for the love of his life to come along and you did!"

"It makes a beautiful love story."

"But yours does too, Merlin."

"No it doesn't as for the vast majority in Camelot it is something dirty which must be kept hidden. There are times when I stand beside Arthur with aching arms as I can't hold him, I can't even put my hand on his arm, when I know that he is needing it. Think how many opportunities we miss being able to support each other openly as you and Donatienne can. Can't you just see the king, if I ran across the courtyard and he swung me around in his arms? I saw the two of you yesterday, you were like two children.

"The best time for us is when we are away from Camelot with trusted friends. He can touch me, he can watch me, he can smile at me and there are no frowning looks. I can sleep beside him and no one questions my right to be there. I can hug him and no one seems shocked. I couldn't live this life it if weren't for those precious moments. You must have feelings like that, that the two of you are complete. The world no longer intrudes and everything is beautiful, safe and oh, so perfect."

Gielbert leaned forward, nodded and grinned saying, "It's a wonderful feeling isn't it. I was so worried that a baby would ruin that feeling but it hasn't. We just seemed to open our arms wider and found place for her between us. Having a baby together was something special, it added to the love we already had for each other."

Merlin's mind flashed back to the spring, standing in this very chamber holding Arthur's son. Suddenly the sadness washed over him and he realised that his eyes were tear-filled. He was more emotional recently and Gaius had explained it could be from the medication but also from the stress of living alone, in other words he was missing not only Arthur's love but also just being with him.

Gielbert noticed and realised he had maybe been too forthright. "I'm sorry, Merlin, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that if the Princess and Arthur had had a baby, you would have felt that way too as it would have been Arthur's child."

"No, it's alright, I'm just glad that Aurora has such loving parents and hopefully one day she will have a little brother."

"Don't let Donatienne hear you say that, she's sworn off babies for at least three years," and Gielbert chuckled making Merlin laugh as well. "Anyway, I should return to see how they are managing."

Merlin smiled to himself, he snuggled under the blanket which Gaius had thrown over his lap and sat daydreaming. Camelot was the right place for him; he had Gaius, good friends and Gidun. He enjoyed his position in the royal household and Arthur...Well, what could he say about his Arthur...?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : HOME SWEET HOME**

Lips brushed gently over his and he realised he had a visitor. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. I wanted you to be the first and only person, I kiss under the mistletoe tonight."

Arthur put the mistletoe on the mantelpiece and offered Merlin his arm. He carefully stood up and Arthur took him in his arms and kissed him, gently to begin with but then with more determination. Merlin responded memories flooding his mind. His heart was willing and able but his body wasn't.

"I love you so much, Merlin. I've missed having you beside me at night. I can hardly wait for Gaius to let you come back to me..."

"Sometimes at night, I dream that you are here with me and then I wake up to reality and Gaius's snoring." He grinned, "Please wait for me, Arthur. I am getting better, I know, I can walk without pain and have even been down one flight of stairs and hopefully one day, you'll be trying to escape from my amourous advancements."

"Merlin, say it! Stop beating around the bush, you're really annoying sometimes; say it, 'One day, we'll have sex'!"

Merlin blushed and said, "Arthur, I'll be asking you...if you remember _Chapter XIV_, _Section XLV_."

"You're not getting away with it that easily! Merlin... Say it...!"

"One day...Arthur, I'll be asking you to have sex with me..."

"See that was easy, wasn't it?" Arthur kissed his forehead, dropping his lips to his neck and wrapped his arms around him so forcefully that Merlin said, "Ouch!"

And Arthur carefully released him, worried and was sitting him back gently in the chair as Gaius walked in. "Figured, I'd find the two of you here." He glanced at the mistletoe on the mantelpiece and said, "Nice touch, Arthur!"

"Gaius, may I take Merlin back to our room for the night? Humphrey's still sleeping in his own quarters. I'll be very careful with him..."

Gaius looked serious, "Merlin, could you make all the stairs?"

"I'll carry him if necessary..."

"...if I took it slowly. I'd really like to be in my own bed again."

"Alright but Arthur, be very careful. No being silly, he's still occasionally in pain and I don't want his progress to be set back because you got carried away. I'm serious, Arthur!"

Giving the crown prince a threatening glance, he then turned to Merlin smiling, "Wrap this blanket around and keep warm. Arthur, you make sure that you keep the fire going as Merlin mustn't lift anything, do you understand?"

Arthur grinned, "I'll be the manservant tonight, I'll treat you like a prince but I won't talk back and be annoying as you sometimes are to me."

Gaius threw a cloak around his blanket-wrapped patient and opened the door watching them climb slowly up the first flight of stairs, Arthur turned and waved and they continued out of sight. He trusted Arthur, he loved Merlin too much to endanger his recovery and they deserved to be alone together after five long weeks. Gaius returned to his empty room; he couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed having Merlin with him even though, he had hated seeing him suffer. He knew Merlin would be alright but it would take time. At least he was sensible and understood his injuries well enough. Now, to hope that Arthur would listen to him in the heat of the moment!

* * *

Arthur opened the door to the royal chambers and Merlin walked in, he looked around smiling, home at last...

Making him sit in front of the blazing fire, Arthur piled more logs on it. When he felt that the room was sufficiently warm, he let Merlin remove the cloak and helped him put on his dressing gown. They sat talking and finally Merlin was yawning. The energy needed to climb the flights of stairs and walk along the corridor had left him exhausted. He lay cuddled against Arthur. It had been so long that he had felt so needed and loved.

Arthur helped him up and sat him on the side of the bed and carefully swung his legs up onto it and let him settle before covering him with a fur blanket. "Are you sure you're alright?" Merlin nodded, so he climbed in beside him.

Gaius had given them time together but to be in his own bed with loving arms around him would do more for his recovery than anyone could have ever believed. Merlin's voice broke as he said, "I'm sorry being such a nuisance, Arthur, it seems to be one thing after another, with me."

"Merlin, you're here next to me, which is the main thing. It could have been so much worse. You could have been killed, I could have been dead. I could have been here all by myself, trying to remember your grin, your love and your warmth. We are here, look at me. I love you so much, just knowing that you're here..."

Suddenly Merlin panicked, "Arthur, did you bar the door? I'm unable to jump out of this bed, so should the king burst in, he'd be able to throttle me right here."

Arthur smiled and padded across the room regretting that he hadn't put on his slippers and dressing gown. He checked the door and stopped to put more logs on the fire. He returned to the bed and glancing at the sleeping Merlin, and thought, 'Sleep tight! Merlin My Love!'

_Something was battering at the door which finally gave way. A massive black rabbit entered the room. _

_Arthur jumped up and grabbed his trusty knife and ran at it. He had to make a clean kill. _

_It might attack Little Merlin, he turned but Little Merlin wasn't in the bed, he panicked..._

_He cornered the rabbit, grabbed its ears slitting its throat, dropping in on the floor where it moved and morphed into a human. He didn't want to know who it was but a thin wrist locked around his ankle, imprisoning him and he looked down._

_His Merlin was lying with his throat slit. His voice was as clear as the alarm bell on a frosty night as he said, _"_I was trying to get well as quickly as possible, Arthur..." and as his head hit the floor, Arthur felt his ankle freed and he ran..._

Merlin woke to the anguished sobs of his bedmate. It was still dark. Arthur was beginning to thrash about and Merlin was worried, as he wasn't strong enough to push him off. He slid over as far as he could and managed to lift himself up on his elbows. The bedside candle picked up the expression on Arthur's face, he was cringing and hanging onto the bedpost. He kept repeating, "I didn't mean it, little Baby, I didn't mean it to happen."

Putting his feet over the edge of the bed, Merlin put himself out of harm's way. Arthur was still upset but less aggravated. He couldn't leave him. He pulled on a dressing gown and made his way to Arthur's side of the bed. He knelt beside him, pain creeping through him, and put his hand on his arm.

"Arthur, it's alright. I'm here. We're here together, it's a dream. Love, wake up!"

Arthur's arm felt cold. He rubbed it a little and pulled a blanket up to see if he could cover him up. Pain flared and he remembered Gaius's warnings. He stood up and removed his dressing gown and put it over him. He shivered, the fire needed more wood but he realised that he couldn't do anything about it.

Still talking quietly, trying to calm him, he made his way slowly back to the other side of the bed. He sat down gingerly and carefully raised one leg and then the other onto it. He smiled sadly as he suddenly remembered his flying maneuvers and yelling 'incoming'. Those days were long gone. He pulled up his fur blanket. Arthur was now, just mumbling. He would probably not remember the incident, at least, Merlin hoped not.

Hours later or so it seemed, Merlin heard a voice say quietly, "Merlin, are you still there? I had a bad dream. Hold my hand... it was the baby."

Merlin slipped his hand over and took Arthur's and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm here. Think how lucky we were to have had that little baby, Arthur, he was special. I loved him as you did."

"Merlin, if anything ever happens to me, you'd hold me as we did the baby, until I died, wouldn't you?"

"Arthur Love, I would hold you until Igraine had you safely in her arms, then I would continue holding you in my heart until the day I died."

"Merlin, you know that if I die the king wouldn't allow you to be involved in any funeral rites. The responsibilities would fall to my brother knights."

"Don't worry, nothing anyone could do, including the king, would be able to diminish our love. It will live in our souls for eternity. Arthur Pendragon, you're stuck with me for your lifetime and beyond!"

"I love you, Merlin!"

"Merlin smiled into the darkness, "Me too!"

* * *

Merlin felt the bed rise as Arthur got up. It was cold and only beginning to get light. He heard him grumbling as he tried to get the tinder to catch to relight the fire, so he said quietly, "_Existo calor!"_

He heard Arthur say, "Wow! That was easy...I don't know what all the fuss is about lighting fires."

Merlin snuggled beneath the blankets and suppressed a giggle. It would be fun to see if there would be boasting later in the day about his expertise. He felt the bed dip. Arthur moved over until he was touching him and then sighed. Merlin said, "Mmm..."

"Did you miss me?"

"Well, there was an empty space and I thought you might have already left to go hunting and had decided to leave me behind."

"Merlin, the only person I intend to hunt today, is you! Not 'hunt and kill' that is but 'catch and release', well actually, catch, hold ever so gently, kiss and release! Are you warm enough?"

"You, Arthur, warm the cockles of my heart!"

"You just made that up."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. It's silly as cockles are mussels or something. Merlin, you can't fool me."

"Well, I did because if the cockles of my heart are warm, it means that you made me contented and happy. If I were one of Gaius's books, I would say that you triggered a deep-seated euphoria within my heart."

"Merlin, I will ignore that insane babble however, you can warm the cockles of my heart any day..." but he got no further as Merlin kissed him effectively accomplishing the request...

* * *

When Gaius dropped by mid-morning, Merlin was half dressed, his dressing gown over his shoulders for added warmth. He was going through some of the reports on Arthur's table.

"Gaius! I could have come down to you once Arthur returned."

"I decided to get a little exercise and see how you were managing. Any discomfort?"

"Well, I felt pain when a tried to pull up a blanket but apart from that nothing. Arthur was so careful of me, I think he believes that I might break."

"Let him think that for a little while longer. I brought this pain medication but just leave it in the antechamber if you have no need of it. Merlin, I don't want you attempting the turret stairs just yet. Stay around on this floor, I want you to get exercise but spiral stairs are out of the question. You could too easily fall. Where's the up and coming king!"

"Talking with the reigning monarch about patrols and preparing for the onslaught of petitioners once the council starts again. People really need help but weeding out the greedy from the needy is difficult. He should be back for lunch.

"...and Camelot," added Gaius, "Is one of the better kingdoms to live in. Thank your lucky stars that you have a roof over your head and a job."

"I agree with the roof," said Arthur suddenly walking in, "But the job? Did he tell you how well I have been caring for him. Didn't want him to lift a finger, got him out of bed, washed and dressed him and even tried to spoon feed him his porridge!"

Merlin and Gaius laughed. Gaius continued, "Well, he seems to be doing alright. Anyway, should be getting to the rest of my patients. No energetic exercise but I think one flight down and then returning up would be safe."

"Merlin, you know what you are capable of but don't let Arthur have you overexerting yourself."

Grinning, Merlin said, "My manservant would prefer that I stay in bed, allowing him to impress me with his skills as a nurse and generally good person!"

Gaius smiled in Arthur's direction then turning said, "That he is, Merlin! I'll see the two of you tomorrow and Arthur if you need me just send someone and I'll come right away."

As Gaius left, they heard the platters being placed in the ante-chamber and Merlin automatically went to rise but Arthur put his hand on his shoulder and smilingly said, "Allow me, Sire!" He returned saying, "Lunch is served."

* * *

Merlin's general health returned and he progressed steadily and early one beautiful clear end of winter afternoon, he said, "Arthur, do you think we could...?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that for the longest time."

"Great! Then, I'll send a page to the stables and ask them to get Gidun and Mulgan ready."

Arthur's face dropped, "Well...yes if that is what you want."

Merlin grinned at him and said, "I think that a little ride would clear my head and then depending upon how I felt we might..."

Later that day, it started to snow, big while flakes which blew like feathers, around the countryside obscuring structures and deadening any sound. Because of the prevailing wind their side of the quad was the recipient of flying snow and soon their windows were covered with a thin layer of translucent white...

Merlin said, "This is what I think heaven would look like." They stood watching fascinated by the soft light and the total privacy. He sneaked his arm under Arthur's jacket and around his waist, slipping his hand under his waist band. He pulled him toward the bed and Arthur loved him as gently and as carefully as he had that very first night.

Lying back smiling to himself Merlin asked, "Arthur, how are your cockles?"

"All the little cockles, are happy and content thank you, Merlin. However, I think I'm coming down with euphoria, triggered by your intense loving ability."

"Maybe I had better get Gaius."

"No, I think he would just say, 'If it persists, call me in the morning'."

"Thank you, for treating me like a person and not just a bed-servant!"

"So, does that make me a bed-prince?"

"I don't know but if it is this good, I can't wait for you to be a bed-king..."

Merlin burst out laughing as Arthur reached for him again...

* * *

The landlord at the Unicorn had happily rented one of his rooms to two men, peddlers by the look of it, their wares, loaded on a pack horse.

They were not short of money. His policy was to welcome all customers, interact with them but in no way force himself or his opinions upon them. If they had the wherewithal to pay their liquor bill, bed and board, they were welcome to stay, as long as they were not disruptive or caused fights in the ale room. If they wished to keep to themselves that was their choice completely and that was what these two had apparently decided.

They never mixed with the locals and the only name, he had caught to begin with was Callum. He shrugged it was none of his business but he found them unsettling and obviously up to no good. They put a damper on his otherwise jovial outlook. At least, he could rely on the guards from the castle if things got out of hand.

The men were seldom together outside. For a few days, one had set up a stall in the market and had sold various wares. He was jovial with his customers and chatted with the other stallholders. They did not acknowledge each other outside of the pub room. Upon their return, they went to their room reappearing for the evening meal and a session of heavy drinking.

His wife said, "Leave them alone, they are not interfering with our life and they are not miserly with their coins. Yesterday, they gave Rosie a copper for serving them soup mid afternoon. Don't get involved, Nate, count your lucky stars that we have the room occupied."

"I have bad feeling about them. There's something which doesn't meet the eye!" He looked at his wife as she bustled off to the kitchens to prepare the evening meal. He had an ominous feeling and turned to find one of the pair standing at the bar. He hoped that he hadn't been privy to his wife's words.

"Landlord, just as a point of interest, how many knights are there on duty at the moment in Camelot?"

"Sorry, I don't know, you might approach the captain of the guards for that information." He thought to himself, '...as if you are likely to do that!"

"No! It was just a thought, you seem to see them everywhere even in here."

"Yes, we have regular clients among the knights. You might question them about their numbers this evening."

"That's a thought, can I have two ales and maybe some bread and cheese if your good wife would be so kind?" So saying, the man waited as the landlord opened the tap on the cask and then he returned to the table in the corner with the ale.

Over the week during which the men seemed to spend their time wandering around the lower town, the landlord never once heard any of their conversations. They talked in hushed voices and invariably shut up when he was nearby.

One night he was surprised to have the one called Dirk approach him and offer to buy drinks all round. A few of the locals started talked to the men but left when the offer of second, free ale, was not forthcoming.

In the castle, life progressed normally, regular training for the knights, regular meeting for the council, regular rounds for Gaius and regular chores for Merlin who did none of them because Arthur insisted that he shouldn't exert himself on mundane things but just keep himself healthy for his lord and master...

With the lengthening days, a new crop of foals had been born at Castle Farm. Uther and Arthur went down to check out Solomon's get. Again, Uther beamed as one after another, the colts and fillies were paraded before him. Merlin watched the father and son having a regular conversation, no animosity or nastiness on Uther's part and Arthur was relaxed enjoying himself. Even Merlin had to laugh at the antics of some of the babies.

Arthur turned and said, "Take a good look Merlin one of these days, you'll have to replace Gidun and this is where you'll see his replacement for the first time."

Uther snarled, "Arthur, I think it is hardly necessary to get the boy's hopes up that one day he would ride anything above his status in life. I didn't even agree with Sir Rupert letting him have the horse he now has. Servants should be seen and not heard and mounting one on a destrier is inappropriate." Arthur's relaxed demeanour was replaced with a scowl. The king continued, "Don't let it happen next time!"

Arthur had had enough, his father had insulted Merlin and he no longer wished to stay around. He had excused himself and left the king talking to the head groom, while Merlin and he had walked back to the castle in silence.

Merlin could tell that Arthur was annoyed by his father's behaviour, so he ventured to say, "What the king said, doesn't upset me, Arthur. I have Gidun and we've got maybe another eight years together, more if we're lucky. Then I know that you will help me find another beautiful horse, won't you?"

"But it really pisses me off! Who the shit does he think he is, to speak like that in your presence?"

"Arthur, just think," Merlin smiled, "Not only do I have a wonderful horse but I have a prince at my beck and call!"

Arthur put his arm across his shoulder, grinning and they made their way under the portcullis. Neither had noticed, the man watching them and then trailing after them, since they had passed through the lower town...

The following morning, the pair left the inn, settling all their bills and included a healthy tip for the kitchen staff, in reality the landlord's wife and daughters. They left for the livery stables and were soon seen leaving town with their packhorse.

That night old Bill, a regular ordered ale, "Shame those two travelers ain't 'ere t'night. Gotta free ale and a couple of coppers for talking 'bout the castle, the knights and the prince. Seemed fairly interested they was!"

"And what do you know about the castle, knights and Prince?" asked Nate.

"Nuthin' more 'an anyone else but I got coins for my information!" Bill laughed pleased with himself.

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish, as far as I'm concerned," said Nate, never thinking, that anything would come of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : LIKNESSES OF A LOVED ONE**

Because of their injuries over Christmas, Merlin had not given Arthur the sketches made by Geoffrey of the baby. He decided to wait until May. Arthur had been more and more involved with Camelot business but had managed to get in a few days hunting and true to his word he had not forced his manservant to attend him.

Merlin spent the days with Gaius but was a bag of nerves until he heard the hunting party return and saw Arthur was safe and sound. Otherwise, everything in Camelot was normal, the king still hated him, Gaius worried about him, Gawaine still teased him, the knights accepted him and...most importantly, Arthur still loved him.

Deciding that the exchange of the sketches should be done privately, he tidied and cleaned the turret room. Everything was freshly laundered, the floors swept clean and the illusive cobwebs chased down. He had laid a fire for the evening, set the table and put aside some wine and even planted primroses in the little courtyard. It really was fit for a future king.

He had decided to give Arthur the sketch of the father and child, as well as the one of Gaius, Arthur, the baby and himself in front of the fire in Gaius's chamber. The others he would receive later, if he was capable of dealing with these two.

Geoffrey had done a fine job especially on the miniature of the baby. It was the same size as Igraine's and suitable for secreting on one's person or slipping in a bag when travelling. He just hoped that Arthur could get past the sorrow and appreciate Geoffrey's kind gift.

* * *

When Arthur returned to their chambers, Merlin was ready, he said, "We're not eating here tonight. I want to go to the turret room. I spent all day cleaning it while you were out murdering helpless bunnies." He got hold of Arthur's hand, "Come on it will be fun and we haven't spent much time there this year."

"Honestly, Merlin, I'd rather stay here. You go."

Merlin dropped his hand, "Are you sickening for something? Don't you feel well?"

"No, I just want to stay here..."

Merlin surprised Arthur by saying, "Alright...see you for breakfast tomorrow morning but should you change your mind, you'll know where I am."

Knowing exactly what he was doing but none the less feeling slightly guilty, he slowly and provocatively undid his neckerchief and threw it on the table in front of Arthur. He then leisurely slipped his jacket off one shoulder before twirling it and letting it land on a chair from which it gracefully slipped to an untidy pile on the floor. He thought, 'Shit, my good jacket!' He loosened the laces at the top of his tunic, allowing Arthur to get a glimpse of his neck and he walked quietly to the door. Knowing that he had Arthur's full attention, he stopped...turned...his fingers on his belt buckle, then opened the door saying huskily over his shoulder, "Come up and see me sometime!"

Once into the corridor, he sped up, retrieving their supper platters which he had placed behind the curtains in the dead end corridor and unlocked the door. He locked it after him if Arthur should he decide to follow him, which Merlin felt was most likely, he would use the second key hanging behind their chamber door.

He carefully negotiated the stairs with the platters and opened the antechamber door. Fresh air swept out of the room as he had left the courtyard door open. He lit the fire and pulled over the kettle to boil, placing the hot food on the hearth. He placed the linen wrapped packages in front of Arthur's chair. He knew that he would hear Arthur on the stairs and was therefore surprised when someone put their hands over his eyes and kissed the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Arthur, if I had had the kettle full of boiling water I could have scalded both of us. Didn't think that you wanted to spend the night here?"

"Well, after that overture, I thought I might as well attend the whole performance."

"How did you get up the stairs so quietly?"

"As to being quiet, I'll have you know that in the woods, I am considered the quietest of the quiet."

Merlin face broke into a grin and he couldn't resist adding, "...but not in the bedchamber though!"

Arthur gave him a knowing glance and then his eyes were drawn to the small boxes on the table, "What are these?"

"Presents for you but not to be opened until after you've finished your supper as Nanny What's-Her-Name would have said."

"Can't I even have a peek?"

Merlin shook his head. They ate their meal in companionable silence, until Arthur started summarizing his day's hunting with Merlin making wise-cracks whenever appropriate. Merlin cleared the dishes to the side of the table and leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath and said, "Arthur, this time last year something very sad happened. We have spoken about it frequently and I think now is the time for you to receive these mementos from Geoffrey." Arthur stiffened, Geoffrey's gifts were always beautiful but he didn't know that he was ready to open anything which might prove to be sad.

Merlin said, "Come and sit in front of the fire and trust me. We'll open them together."

Merlin undid the linen cloth and passed Arthur the silk wrapped miniature. He peeled back the material and his mind was catapulted back to their chamber. He was sitting in front of the fire holding his son and playing with his toes. He gasped and turned, dropping his head to Merlin's chest. Merlin put his arms around him and held him till the shuddering stopped.

Just held him, until all the anguish was gone and he glanced again at the miniature and carefully touched the baby's head. Merlin gave him the second one and he opened both the linen and the silk by himself. The shock was over and the second one of Gaius, himself, the baby and Merlin released the floodgates.

"I'm not crying because, I don't like it as I do, but it is a wonderful representation of our family, grandfather, father, beloved uncle-father," here he kissed Merlin, "and our little baby. Merlin, if I could wish for anything at this moment, it would be to have seen him as a toddler, running to Gaius, knowing who his fathers were and recognizing us and calling us by name."

Merlin laughed, "Yes, I can just hear him. 'But Father, why do I have to share my name? I want to be the only one called Merlin and Gaius!' A little prat...like father like son..." Merlin punched Arthur's arm and he smiled. He was however completely besotted with his presents and didn't retaliate.

Arthur had no time for anything else, he just sat looking at the paintings marvelling at Geoffrey's talent, his ability to capture on such a small object the faces, happenings and even the emotions of the situation.

Satisfied that the miniatures had brought such happiness, Merlin snuggled against Arthur, realising that this was really to be the extent of their family.

* * *

But that was not to be. Uther and Hansard had been communicating and as both accepted that the Princess Guinevere was obviously no longer in the picture, Hansard had magnanimously offered his second daughter to Uther to replace the missing princess.

To safeguard the plan, no one other than the kings and one trusted advisor to each were in the know. Uther thought long and hard before choosing his representative. Sir Rupert who would have been his first choice, was not suitable as he was too close to Arthur. Neither Gaius nor Geoffrey were to be involved this time. The kings would decide and the young couple would obey.

The princess was twenty-two year old Maida. She was widowed and had a two year old daughter. Both Hansard and Uther saw this as a plus as she was proven. Now, it would be up to Arthur to do his bit.

Mid-summer, just after the investitures of the new knights and the Tournament, the king announced that Arthur would be visiting King Hansard to discuss some interesting propositions. He would be accompanied by a manservant and three knights. It would be an unofficial visit but he assured Arthur that he had great hopes for a successful outcome.

Merlin was shocked to find out that he was not to be Arthur's manservant for this visit as the king had chosen Humphrey. "You have to be kidding!" He turned on Arthur, "...and you probably just stood there, bowed and said, 'Yes, Sire'!"

"Merlin!"

"Sorry."

"You're blowing it all out of proportion, I'm sure you will be able to come along as a back up."

"So, that's what I have become a back up? What happened to the days and even the nights when you couldn't do without me? Was that all out of proportion as well?"

Arthur walked over to put his arms around an obviously upset Merlin but he wouldn't let him, he stiffened and raised his fists to mid chest, pushing Arthur away, dodging out of his grasp and leaving their chamber.

Sometimes, he couldn't fathom him out. Why was he so upset because he wouldn't be traveling as his manservant? It didn't change anything? It was probably going to be a boring visit, with lots of meetings with no real solutions to any problems.

There was something in the air, Merlin had picked it up in the Council Chamber during the last meeting. Nothing, he could put his finger on exactly just the way the king was behaving towards his son and the knowing glances he kept exchanging with old Sir Bentley.

"Gaius, tell me about Sir Bentley?"

"He's lived here for years. Never quite made the grade but he was a skilled knight and he's loyal to the king and Camelot."

"Why would the king be interested in him?"

"You've got it wrong there, the king has never done anything but tolerate his being here. I don't see that things have changed. What did you notice?"

"There was an undercurrent between Uther and Sir Bentley, sort of, 'We have a secret and we're not going to share it'. Watch him tomorrow and you'll see what I mean."

"I wouldn't worry about it as I doubt that it will have any affect on anyone else."

"You know that Humphrey has been assigned as Arthur's manservant when he goes to visit Hansard."

"No, I took it for granted that you would go. Have you had a fallen out with his lordship?"

"Well not really but after this afternoon's conversation maybe..." Merlin told Gaius briefly what had happened in their chamber.

"Well, from what you say, Arthur appears to be as confused as you. Wait until the king gives him an idea of the meeting agenda. Maybe something will come to light then."

But it really didn't, Arthur finally got Merlin sufficiently calmed down that he was able to tell him what his father had had to say and that he was expecting him to make him proud and do everything possible to fall in with the proposed plans. Whatever they were...

Merlin was still in the dark and Arthur seemed even less on the ball as he could see no reason to worry about the upcoming trip. He had never shared with Merlin his surprise at which knights were to accompany him. He's expected a senior knight, hopefully Leon and then two other younger knights but he had been surprised to learn that Sirs Mandon, Bevan and Harold would complete the party. All he could think of was that their aggregate age must have been close to two hundred and twenty. He couldn't see much lighthearted fooling on this excursion, maybe he should fight to have Merlin with him.

* * *

The weeks passed and finally the day came to leave. Merlin was shocked when he heard the names of the attending knights. The king must be mad, sending a crown prince out of his kingdom with an escort of senior citizens.

Gaius had been approached by Sir Leon worried that it would be a suicide mission and asking if he couldn't at least talk to the king and increase the escort with two young skilled knights.

The king refused to even discuss the situation with Gaius, "Gaius, since when have you been interested in the affairs of state. Arthur is only going to King Hansard's kingdom and he will be well enough protected by his escorts."

"Maybe, Merlin might also tag along to help them out?"

"You have to be kidding, Gaius! That idiot is a liability not an asset, honestly you're becoming befuddled in your old age! He needs a real manservant and by the time he comes home, he will hopefully realise the error of his ways in keeping that village oath!"

"Sire, please reconsider your choice of knights then. Let Sir Leon or Sir Thierry join them..."

"Enough! I have more important things on my mind than travel arrangements for my adult son. Be done with it!"

Merlin watched from the royal chamber windows as the prince, Humphrey as his manservant, the king's advisor Sir Bentley and the three accompanying knights left the courtyard.

"Don't come down to see me off," Arthur had said earlier that morning. "I won't be able to leave seeing your worried look. I promise that I will take care of myself, if only because I know that you will miss me if I never return."

Merlin didn't think he was being funny in the slightest and then his heart dropped as he could see that Arthur's eyes were tear filled. He tried to smile and said, "Don't worry, I have enough friends in Camelot that I would be able to find someone to love and take care of me. But I'll wait for you until Christmas and then I'll look up Gawaine and make him an exceedingly happy man!"

A smile crossed Arthur's face as he realised that Merlin was trying to make the parting easier. He slid over in the bed and pulled Merlin to him and held him.

Merlin was murmuring and Arthur realised he was listing the chapters in Gaius's compendium. "Take your pick, Love, this will be better than a quick hug on the stairs when the king isn't looking."

...finally, Arthur was dressed. In his bags, he had Geoffrey's miniature of his son. His chest had already been taken from the chamber and Merlin was beginning to realise that it wasn't a bad dream that would be fulfilled in the future; it was reality, the here and now.

Arthur walked to the door and put his hand on the latch, he turned to take a last look at his chambers and his manservant. He said, "Well, I'm ready. Try not to get into too much trouble with the king. Stay out of his way and I expect this place neat and tidy when I get back."

He turned but was stopped by a heart-wrenching cry of his name, as Merlin literally threw himself at him passionately kissing him. They gasped for air as Merlin whispered, "Never forget the times when we have been together. My love is not only now but forever. Be sensible and keep yourself safe!"

Arthur walked out the door and was met on the stairs by a worried Sir Leon who escorted him to the courtyard.

* * *

'Boring! Boring...boring!' That was all Arthur could think about the trip so far. The knights were so unimaginative; their minds were small and painfully slow. In desperation, he had asked Humphrey to ride bedside him. He did so, as he had clued into the fact that Arthur was missing Merlin and wanted to be left alone by the others.

Arthur missed having the continual chattering from his right. He missed Gidun's solid presence. He missed the opportunity to joke and laugh. It was like being on a school outing and getting stuck in the coach seats right in front of the teachers. He felt imprisoned by his own escort, imprisoned by their lack of understanding that this trip might have been interesting and fun. If one more person mentioned an arthritic wrist or a saddle sore, he would scream. The continual 'calls of nature' were driving him out of his mind.

He could imagine Merlin saying with a laugh, 'You will be old one day too and be making frequent pit stops, so be kind!'

Three hours out, they had already passed the cut off to Yewdene, Arthur's mind was miles away. He could see Merlin soaking wet from having been pulled into the bath, he could see him upset about Gaétan's injuries, he could see him in bed. He should have been with him, they could have sneaked off and spent the night at Yewdene.

But reality was again knocking at his mind's door. "...Yes, Sir Harold, I am hungry. Very well, at the next suitable spot we will take a lunch break."

He had at least two more days of this to face, with younger knights, they would have covered more ground. These old fellows were not bad they were just unsuitable for the mission which the king had given them. They were probably quite capable attending council meetings but traveling long distances with them was not only going to wear him out, it might even drive him stark raving mad.

Lunch passed easily as he let them, do all the talking. Did he know that fifty years previous, the castle kitchens were in a separate building? The meat used to be half cooked, then brought into the castle to be finished off in the large fireplace in the dining hall. Sir Bentley insisted that it must have been, what forty-seven years ago that they had subsequently been a fire and no one had any dinner that night. He thought, 'God, help me. Do I really care?'

They rode for another two hours and then started to find a suitable campsite. It had to be near water, out of the direct wind and a dry area...he looked at Humphrey and couldn't help but smile as his manservant raised his eyes to the heavens.

The campsite was pathetic. No fir boughs to lie on, no Merlin to get his meal. Sir Madon's attempts to light the fire were laughable, luckily the packhorse groom had more talent and ability than he did. Arthur was determined to get as far away as possible from the others, he knew that Humphrey would set his bedroll nearby but he had no intention of joining the seniors around the fire with their groaning about the hard ground and aching bones.

He could still hear the branches and logs crackling and he lay on his back and looked up at the stars. Well, at least it was a clear night, no rain and then he remembered Merlin looking up to the sky as he rain beat down on his face. He smiled to himself. This mission had better be something special or he would take his father to task if it turned out to be an utter waste of time.

Second day, same as the first! Thank God for Humphrey...at least he was living in the present and not the past.

He had a flash of guilt. It wasn't their faults that they were old but Gaius was old and he didn't carry on the way that they did. Why had the king chosen these old men?

That night, they were on the outskirts of the kingdom. Supper had been hot and plentiful, everyone was tired after two days of riding and turned in early. Arthur heard an owl and slowly drifted off hugging himself feeling very lonely.

He woke a little later but still felt so tired. He thought he heard movement but he figured it was one of the knights traipsing off into the woods.

He was awoken, by a hand touching him and Humphrey saying, "Sire, wake up! Please, Sire?"

Opening his eyes, he could see that it was still dark. "Humphrey...I'm not getting up until daylight..."

"Oh, yes you are!" A strange voice said.

Arthur struggled to raise himself up but realised he was being held down, so he opened him eyes.

"So, this is the Bonnie Prince of Camelot!"

...and he saw the first coming at him and there was darkness.

When he came to, it was light. Humphrey and the groom were tied to trees. His escort of knights was gone but all the horses were accounted for. They couldn't have got far on foot. Two ruffians were seated around the fire and a third man was standing guarding him. He was securely bound. He stayed still accounting for everyone's positions before he moved. His legs were cramping and his jaw felt strange. He caught Humphrey's eye to commiserate with him.

His guard noticed his movement and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sire."

Arthur tried to figure which man was the leader and decided it was the one by the fire who had not bothered turning to look at him as the other man had spoken. Thank God, Merlin wasn't there as he would probably have got himself killed as he would have fought tooth and nail against his being captured and Arthur would have done the same to protect Merlin. How had this been allowed to happen?

Without looking up, the man by the fire said, "Dump him over near the servants for the time being."

Arthur was unceremoniously dragged across the forest floor and dropped awkwardly at Humphrey's feet.

The two men returned to the fire.

Humphrey asked, "Sire, can you hear me, are you alright?"

A voice from the fire said, "No talking, damn it or you'll join the old ones."

Humphrey sought out Arthur's eyes and shut up. Realisation hit Arthur in the gut, a threat of 'joining the old ones'. They'd killed the knights sent to accompany him to Hansard. Shit! The guilt washed over him in waves, he'd been so insensitive and mocked them and now he would have to live with that always.

It began to lightly drizzle; thoughts of Merlin entered his mind, he tried to blank them out. Gaius would be so upset if he didn't return safely. He'd already lost more than half of his party and heaven knows, who his captors were...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : SHACKLED AND WAITING**

"Collect the bedrolls, tack up the horses, tie them to each other...the saddles are worth money. Load as many weapons as you can on the pack horse. Tie the rest to the other saddles."

Arthur was dragged up and forced to mount, his legs felt like mush after being inactive for so long, they were again tied but to his stirrup leathers. His hands tied and also strapped to the saddle, instant death should his horse fall. He noticed that Mulgan had lifted his head as he approached but for some reason he was loathe to identify him as his horse so he mounted one of their choice, Sir Bentley's chestnut.

Humphrey and the groom were tied in the same manner. Their captors brought out three bedraggled looking horses but opted to ride the destriers instead. Arthur hoped that the terrain was easy as the more hazardous, the more chance of a fall.

What a difference from the first two days, they rode with no breaks until what Arthur surmised by the overhead sun, was noon. They were tied to trees by ropes around theirs necks and with free hands, they was allowed to eat a meal which consisted of gruel. Supper was a repeat of lunch.

Arthur was trying to keep track of, not only the time but their general directions. He knew that Merlin had probably packed at least one map in his chest but it was useless to him. He shook his head, this was his first forced separation from him and he missed him awfully. Together they seemed to be stronger than individuals but regardless of the situation, he would have kept his spirits high.

That night, they slept rough, no bedrolls, just curled on the ground. It was cold and damp and Arthur's legs and back ached, he felt for Humphrey, at around fifty, he was now the oldest and his days of sleeping rough were far in the past. He caught his eye and managed to murmur to him, "Sorry for this..." before he was clouted roughly across the back of his head.

Someone put a boot on his back and forced him face first into the ground. "No heroics, will be necessary!"

The captors seldom spoke and if they did their dialect was difficult to make out. Finally, by the end of the next afternoon, they were beginning to see signs of civilization, clearings with crops and well travelled tracks. They remained in the woods on a neglected path, pulling up to a rundown cowshed at sunset. Arthur and Humphrey were bundled inside but the groom stayed with the horses.

No fire was lit and no water was available. The groom returned and whispered, "Sire, the horses were taken to a nearby stream to be watered but there was no grain for them." One of the captors threatened him.

The leader walked in with Arthur's travelling chest saying, "Well, let's see what a Prince of The Realm might wear and what odds and ends he might travel with."

Arthur's heart dropped. He had packed the baby's miniature in his chest. The man who was called Dirk, dumped everything on the floor in front of the leader whom the others referred to as Callum. Arthur's stomach turned as he saw a note, 'Please God, Merlin had not said anything incriminating about the miniature or about himself.' Merlin liked to enclose little notes in things. Arthur had oftentimes been forced to smile, when he opened a file in a council meeting and saw a few words or a significant sketch on the page in front of him.'

He had a flashback of laughingly saying, 'One day, Merlin, you'll be the death of me if Uther ever figures out some of these cryptic notes.' He always signed it with a sketch of a primrose. No names, no dates no locations...

The note was left to one side and all his clothes were taken out, searched and tried on. He cringed, his favourite red suede jacket which he would never be able to wear again, his nightshirts and smalls. All lovingly packed by Merlin for a castle visit and now strewn over the dirt floor of a cowshed. He heard something clink on the dirt floor and his eyes were drawn to Geoffrey's miniature.

The captors looked at it and passed it around. "Worth anything, Sire?" They mocked, "Your kid?"

Arthur steeled himself and willed himself to acknowledge the child by saying proudly, 'Yes, my son!' but he heard himself say, "I have no children."

"So, why carry it with you? Is it you as a child?"

Arthur couldn't say the words so he just nodded. Callum stood up dropped the miniature and ground it under the heel of his boot. "All gone!"

Arthur heard himself gasp and say, "No!"

Callum grabbed Humphrey by the neck and shook him. "Does he have a child? Is the all powerful Uther a grandfather by any chance?"

Humphrey said quite clearly, "Prince Arthur has never had a child!"

Arthur felt his heart shrivel.

The other captor picked up the note but being unable to read handed it to Callum. Obviously, illiterate he passed it to Humphrey saying, "Read it and no funny business." His hands were untied...

Glancing apologetically at Arthur, he unfolded the note recognizing Merlin's handwriting and read...'If I could, I would soar over your head, keeping you safe. Keep your eyes open, you might still find wild gooseberries.' He looked at Arthur whose head had fallen to his chest. His heart went out to him but he could offer no words of sympathy.

"Oh, so the prince has an admirer. Well, Lover Boy, don't count on seeing your love in the near future, if ever!"

Humphrey was left with the note which he slipped into his tunic before his hands were retied.

The taunting and baiting continued until it was dark. No fire was lit and the cowshed became oppressive. Callum told one of the others to light the stub of a candle and the faces of the prisoners and bandits could be seen in the dim flickering light.

"So have you any other servants at your disposal? Surely you," and he turned to Humphrey, "must have an assistant. You're rather old to be doing the job alone..."

Humphrey's eyes momentarily caught Arthur's and it was picked up by Dirk. "So do tell of the marvel who causes such glances?"

Arthur would no more have verbalised Merlin's name than he would have his mother's. He clamped his jaw and waited for the taunts to begin.

"Pretty Boy, is he? Heard that he's not past spreading his gift around."

"Fuck you! You bastard..." Arthur responded before he could control himself.

"Handsome when aroused, is he not?" was Callum's only comment.

Dirk stood threateningly over Arthur, who moved forward as far as his bindings permitted.

Callum laughed, "Oh, I'm not interested but Dirk here has his charms." The man in question leered at Arthur making obscene gestures.

"So protective of a retainer...surprisingly so, don't you think, Dirk?"

Humphrey cleared his throat trying to gain Arthur's attention, hoping by giving him a look to settle him. However, the action would have been as powerless as one drop of water out of a rushing stream.

Dirk leant towards Arthur.

Arthur baited him, "Brave are you, when your assailant is hogtied?"

Humphrey closed his eyes, Arthur was his own worst enemy and he would fight the way he had been trained. Attack physically to protect oneself; attack mentally to provoke an enemy; attack verbally to humiliate the attacker, taking a second to figure the lesser of the two evils was not his style.

Dirk came back with a jeering, "In some cases, confinement can be mutually enjoyable." He bent over Arthur reaching for him.

Callum's voice took control of the situation. "No tampering with the merchandise. Buyers might accept travel stained but not damaged goods. Do you hear me, Dirk?"

Dirk pulled back.

Arthur had a flashback to a cave, a pond, a shaft of light, Merlin and an attacker...then a knight. He thought, 'Damn you, Gawaine, where are you when I need you?'

* * *

Diffused daylight stole into the cowshed. Arthur had dreamt that he and Merlin were safely ensconced in the turret rooms. He was warm and the arms around him promised safety and love. He woke to the nightmare of reality with a boot to his backside and the command to wake up.

The three of them were led to the stream. Each was allowed to drink. Humphrey was told to act the part and smarten up his lord and master. Arthur stood in a daze as Humphrey brushed down his clothes, straightening them. He managed to say, "Sire, hang in there, I have the note. Think of home...and Merlin!"

"No, talking. I said, 'smarten him up, not chat him up'!" Dirk retied their hands.

Arthur managed under the coming and goings to tell both Humphrey and the groom that if the opportunity arose that they should take Mulgan and ride 'hell bent for leather' for Camelot. He received a crack across the back of his head for talking.

Humphrey and Arthur were returned to the cowshed, each receiving a crust of stale bread. Humphrey glared at Arthur who was ready to throw his back at his captor. "Eat it!" he mouthed.

The groom and the third captor had been left with the horses. Callum and Dirk sat in the corner talking quietly.

Arthur picked up snatches of the conversation. "...sell all but the best horses...the Prince and servant will need to be properly mounted. The others will be a liability... here later this afternoon...we just wait to make contact... staying hidden...as boring as that will be..."

"What are you looking at? Keep your eyes on the floor both of you!" Dirk commanded.

He turned back to Callum, "With the horses gone, the groom will be extra baggage...if we have to travel light the manservant can also go..."

Arthur noticed Humphrey stiffen, he'd heard. He thought of this man who had been his servant for nearly twelve years before Merlin. How he had eased him into the life of a royal ten year old, watching over him, keeping an eye on him and all because of his father and his stupid plans, he was sitting in the dirt in a disused building probably waiting to die. He should have been back in Camelot with the Lord Chamberlain administering the daily goings on in the castle. Humphrey had an important position in the household, he shouldn't be here.

Arthur watched the sunlight creep across the floor, his legs and back told him that they had been sitting well beyond 'later this afternoon'. He thought, 'Let whatever is going to happen, happen! I can't stand the waiting!' He shifted to lessen the pain in his hip and thought of the young knights who had been invested recently and were still on holidays.

His mind jumped to the dead escort and the news that would one day filter back to Camelot and cause distress. Those men had families, Sir Bevan was Edmund's father. Mandon had accompanied him to Yewdene with Rudd and Humphrey for his first overnight visit away from Camelot. Lady Imelda and her merlins... He gasped as he thought, 'Merlin!'

The groom had never returned and Arthur figured that the third captor must have been of little importance to the outcome of things.

Horses could be heard outside. Callum said, "At last! I'll be happy to get rid of our royal guest and his sidekick."

Suddenly, a horse's head appeared in the doorway, it was supper time and stable-like buildings meant food.

"What the hell?" was all Callum could say before another haltered head joined the first one. He was on his feet shooing the animals away, yelling, "Caleb, you'd better have a good explanation for this..."

Dirk checked that their captives were still securely tied and dragged them out of the building.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, all the horses were milling around, waiting to be fed. Suddenly, he realised Mulgan was not one of them...

* * *

By noon, he was beyond the valley. Evan had put his heels to Mulgan, leant over his neck and said, "Let's go home, Mulgan; we've got to save the Prince!" He was thrilled with the response from the big horse and the pleasure it was to ride him. He knew they had been traveling east so he kept trying to face the sun hoping that south and finally west would bring him to an area where he could get his bearings. He knew that the situation was grave but trusted that if he could get home, Sir Malcolm, Master of the Horse, would know what to do and whom to talk to, to save Prince Arthur and Humphrey.

Evan figured that the first two days could have been traveled by one horse and rider in half the time. He was determined to take it easy as an exhausted lame horse would be of no use. They had traveled faster with the bandits, so he was looking at a three day journey. He could do it, his wife and kids were waiting for him and he had to get help. He'd been looking for landmarks and he suddenly saw a hill which had been burned by a brush fire. It was surmounted by scorched pine skeletons and stood out like a sore thumb. It was probably only two hours away from the cowshed. Surely that information would be of help.

He felt guilty slitting the captor's throat but in anyone's life, survival is paramount and he had a heavy responsibility on his shoulders. He was just thankful he knew that many of the knights carried sharpened hunting knives in small leather sheaths attached to their saddles. It had been quick and hopefully painless.

He planned to ride from daylight to dusk, that would give him close to sixteen hours of mid-summer light. He'd keep to the roads but rest undercover. He knew that he could, if stopped, explain that as a groom he was returning a horse which had been lame to its current master. He had to allow for rest times and grazing times as he had no grain or any food with him. He had a few coppers which hopefully would buy a couple of measures of oats. He'd eat whatever he could scavenge along the way.

Looking after the prince's horse was a big responsibility and he wanted to arrive in Camelot with him in one piece.

* * *

Merlin was dreaming in front of the fire at Gaius's, technically as the royal manservant he could have stayed in the royal chambers servant's quarters but he had taken to spending the days assisting Gaius and nights sleeping in the turret room. It felt strange knowing that Arthur was not around the castle. He wasn't in the best of moods and Gaius had unsuccessfully tried to cheer him up. How could the days be going so slowly? He hoped that Humphrey was keeping an eye out for Arthur.

Messengers reached Camelot announcing that guests were to arrive at the castle and word had come down the grapevine that he was being called into service as a manservant. Gaius was surprised as usually a royal manservant did not fill in for anyone else. There were in a league of their own but then he realised that Uther had probably made that suggestion.

He laughed, "Well, just don't talk to the guests as you do Arthur. You'll be out on your ear! Not only that but it would give the king great satisfaction in being able to get rid of you before Arthur returns..."

"I know how to be a manservant, it's just that..." he stopped, grinned at Gaius and continued, "...I don't want to spoil Arthur!"

He had spoken to Sir Leon but he could shed no light upon the time which Arthur's retinue was to be with King Hansard. He'd started counting the days that Arthur had gone on a piece of old paper. He kept it under his pillow. Leon promised that if any news was heard in the council meetings he would make sure that Gaius was told.

Merlin returned and looked at the paper. He drew a line diagonally across the first four markings. Arthur should be in Gower if everything had gone according to plan. Soon it was seven days that Arthur had been away. Out of sight didn't work for Merlin as he realised that absence did make the heart grow fonder. He lay alone in the turret bed and wondered if he had enjoyed the note. Did he pick up the significance of the gooseberry reference? He had been going to use the primrose reference, 'can't live without you', but their season was over however, gooseberries would still be on the shrubs and noticeable. Had Arthur smiled upon reading it?

* * *

Arthur was hungry, cold and in pain. They were still held captive in the cowshed, waiting for the contacts to arrive. Callum was getting antsy and Dirk just plain nasty. He'd been sent out to arrange for the sale of the three palfreys. He'd returned with a silver coin, measures of oats, loaves of bread, dried meat, carrots, apples and ale.

Once Callum and he had eaten the leftovers were dumped in front of the two prisoners. Humphrey had refused to eat but Arthur insisted that they share the meagre offerings. He was worried about the older man and asked Callum, if they could not walk around in the sunlight to keep their legs in shape as other wise they would be unable to ride.

Permission was granted and the next day, Dirk had great pleasure in tying their hands in front of them and looping rope through the knots, around their necks to be joined so that neither of them would get far if they ran off. Humphrey was very stiff when he stood and had tumbled onto the ground and Arthur put his arm around him and supported him as they shuffled their way across the clearing and back. Dirk was laughing at them but Callum hit him across the back of the head yelling something about the condition of the captives reflecting the reward they would get.

Arthur was so confused that the words made no sense. He was living day to day. He felt responsible for Humphrey and he needed to get him back safely to Camelot. He'd given up thinking about the trouble he might be in, in the future, as his living conditions were so bad that nothing he could imagine could be worse. Could it?

Day Seven it rained continually not drizzle but one steady, heavy downpour. The cowshed was not in good condition and huge puddles formed on the dirt floor. Arthur managed to pull himself closer to the wall but Humphrey was unlucky as he was half lying in water. "Can't you at least move him to a drier area?" Arthur insisted, "He's old; he can't take much more of this."

Dirk responded, "You are an annoying person, Prince. Your servant's death will be no problem as it will mean one less mouth to feed..." but Callum stood up and dragging Humphrey by the arms managed to get him into a comparatively drier corner. Arthur could see a crack developing between the two captors. There were down from three to two and nothing had ever been said about the third man who had disappeared on the same day the groom had escaped.

* * *

Mulgan was covering the ground easily. His head was up and suddenly Evan realised that the horse knew where he was. Horses quickly learned the layout of the region, more so than grooms who often had little knowledge of the surrounding countryside. He gave Mulgan his head and the horse stretched out its neck and flicked its ears. Evan smiled, he could read his mind. He was saying plainly, "I'm going home!"

He decided to trust the horse, which arrived at crossroads and made choices of direction without any hesitation. The oats were finished; Evan needed to get him back to the castle soon. He decided that as the road was dry and well traveled that he would push his luck and see how close he could get to his destination tonight. He was surprised that he had met no knights. It would have made life easier.

They arrived at the top of a hill and in the distance painted by the light of the setting sun was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen...the turrets of Camelot. Mulgan picked up speed and by twilight, he was cantering home across the meadow and trotting up the lanes of the lower town and as he always did, turned to go under the portcullis. The guards looked at the horse, recognised it and let it by. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs in the courtyard.

Evan was exhausted; he had done it! He had got Arthur's horse home safely. He dismounted, his legs crumbling and he fell to his knees. Sir Leon had been at the top of the stairs and hearing hoof beats, turned and recognising Mulgan had momentarily given a sigh of relief only to gasp, "Arthur?" as the rider, obviously not Arthur crumbled to the ground.

Within ten minutes, the castle was on alert, Mulgan was back in his stall, Gaius was checking Evan out and Sirs Rupert, Leon and Thierry were coming to grips with the fact that four knights were probably dead and...the Crown Prince and Humphrey were missing...

Merlin hearing the alarm bell, had quickly finished his nightly chores in the guest chambers. He was making his way through a dimly lit shortcut to his regular side of the castle, when suddenly it went dark. He felt a burning pain in his head and heard...'Merlin, I need you. Wake up, I'm serious...help me! Mer...lin!'

Once again, he became conscious of the torchlight from the wall sconce and he took off at a run. By the time he reached Gaius's flight of steps, he was lightheaded, his side burned, he heart was thumping in his throat and he was gasping.

He burst in, turned to Gaius and said hoarsely, "Arthur!" Then he saw the knights.

Leon walked towards him, as his legs gave way. He slipped to the floor but he caught him and Gaius said, "Lie him there" He took his hand and said, "Merlin, take it easy, we have news of Arthur."

Merlin gasped, he was trembling as he whispered, "Gaius, I think Arthur has been kidnapped."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : A CAPTIVE DREAMS OF LIBERTY**

The days seemed to drag; they were beginning to run into each other. Arthur figured that they were on their eight day away from Camelot. Callum had left them in the questionable care of Dirk. He'd left early one morning and by nightfall had not returned. Dirk got nastier by the minute. He kept them collared and tethered to iron rings in the walls.

The food had run out. He limited the amount of times they could drink. Humphrey no longer wanted to walk in the clearing. He had neither the desire nor the energy; he was happy to be in the sun but slumped against a fallen tree trunk. Arthur shackled, had done the walking for the two of them and at such a pace that he often broke into a sweat. He had to remain strong and his manservant would need his help to escape. He would not leave him, even though, he'd been raised to the understanding that a knight in combat followed the rule of everyman for himself.

But as Callum wasn't present, Dirk refused to untie Arthur's feet. He had half dragged him as he shuffled after Humphrey and as he stood there he had used his boot to push him over by giving him a thump in the thigh.

Later, he was dragged back to the cowshed and he reattached to the iron ring. He fought and the rope around his neck tightened. When he came to, he was bound at the elbows and the knees. He had trouble moving.

Escape was a word which lingered in the far reaches of his mind; never coming completely into focus but taunting him none the less. Two words stayed with him day and night, Merlin and Camelot! How he regretted that he wasn't there! Did Merlin realise that he was in trouble? He missed his continual presence and in some cases his incessant chatter. Just to be able to see him and say, "Shut Up, Merlin!" then watch him grin would be a godsend.

Without Callum to keep him in check, Dirk baited him physically and mentally. He'd feign punching him in the face and then ask, "Tell me Prince, do you remember living in luxury? Did you wear clean clothes? Did you bathe? Don't worry you'll learn to like roughing it. Where you're going will possibly be worse?"

Arthur would try not to rise to the insults but on so many instances he did.

Dirk would grin, come close and say, "You'll be eating out of my hand, one of these days! Begging for it!"

Humphrey still verbally alert would cough, to break the tension and Arthur would back down.

The night that Callum didn't return was hot and muggy. Midges were plentiful and both he and Humphrey were badly bitten. Huge welts and sores were around their necks, wrists and waists. The irritation was unbearable.

Fleas were the other problem, not having access to clean clothes and soap, the pests were in their clothes and Arthur who could be fastidious had looked down as he felt a bite and when he went to squish the offender, it jumped under the hem of his tunic. He remembered Gaius with his flea repelling concoctions.

Finally, exhausted, he fell asleep.

_The chamber was warm, the water hot and plentiful, there was citrus scented soap, towels and firelight. _

_Merlin was scrubbing his back...it was bliss. He leant his head back onto his shoulder._

"_Arthur, where did these little bites come from? You should have mentioned them before... Gaius would have given me some salve for them."_

_The muscles in his shoulders and lower back were beginning to relax and he started to smile as Merlin's hands were roaming..."_

Suddenly, he came to! He rolled to his right, bringing his knees swiftly to his chest, managing to smack Dirk in the jaw. "Get the fuck off me!"

Dirk retaliated with a wicked punch to Arthur's midsection, winding him, then a stinging open palmed slap across his face. "Enjoying it weren't you, O Mighty One?"

Arthur cringed, his stomach turned and his heart felt broken. What brought it home more painfully was that they were Merlin's personal words for him! He rolled onto his side to hide the tears which were threatening to fall.

Dirk walked away to the other side of the shed and he heard Humphrey say, "I'm sorry, Arthur, I must have fallen asleep!"

Arthur had watched Merlin abused by strangers, he had been tied up himself but this was dragging on with no opportunity to escape. Always trussed, no visible weapons and no where to go. He knew it was slowly driving him mad. He could no longer plan, his mind was on a never ending loop refusing to allow him to study possibilities. He was physically starving and mentally incapacitated. He was bug infested, dirty and smelly. All he could remember was the past and the present; he was unable to look ahead. He fell into a troubled sleep.

_Mulgan was home stabled next to Gidun. Merlin was so happy to see him._

_Gaius said, "Well, if his horse is here, he must be around somewhere. Have you checked the mews? Don't worry, he'll turn up."_

_Why couldn't they see that he was tied to a wall? Was his life no longer of value?_

_Where were his knights? Surely, by now someone had missed him. Had no one in Gower sent a message to inform Camelot that they had never arrived?_

"_Merlin, I need you. Wake up, I'm serious...help me! M...er...lin!"_

* * *

An emergency meeting was held in the king's private chambers, with Sirs Rupert, Geoffrey, Leon, Thierry, Rodney and Gaius present.

Evan had told Sir Rupert what had happened and then had been sent home to his wife to wait until he was called back. Sir Rupert repeated everything and they managed to get a rough idea of the time lapse. Arthur had been away nine days and they could account only for five days. Evan, had true to his reckoning , taken three days to return to Camelot.

They took maps and worked out the possible location as they knew it was north and east of Camelot and across the border. They were stumped. No word had been heard from Gower. It was decided that at first light an advance party of three knights dressed as travellers would retrace the path traveled. They would be a reconnaissance party on the equivalent of a forced march. Their task was to find the burnt hill with the skeleton pines. They would be accompanied by grooms, one of whom if he was agreeable would be Evan.

Geoffrey returned to Gaius's and told Merlin what had been planned. Merlin went to get Evan as the king wished to speak to him. Geoffrey went to the Squire Master to arrange for squires to waken all knights to attend a meeting in the Council Chamber.

Evan's wife was not happy seeing him go and he was obviously scared, he said to Merlin, "What if the king accuses me of letting the Prince get kidnapped?"

"He won't he understands things like that, he probably just wants you to describe Arthur's condition. Don't be afraid, you were brave stealing Mulgan and bringing back the news."

Evan's face dropped, "But I didn't steal Mulgan, honestly, the Prince said that if one of us got away we should take him and ride back to Camelot! Honestly, Merlin. Horse theft is punishable by hanging!"

"You won't be hanged. The king will see that you were obeying the prince's orders taking the horse. You might even get a reward."

One whole section of the castle was awake, knights and squires were wandering around, menservants were busy. Only the guest wings were still in darkness. Merlin was tense but positive, this time he would be going.

He took Evan to the king's royal chamber and handed him over to the guards at the door. He was told to wait in the corridor.

Merlin slid down the wall and balanced against it with his feet under him. He tried to take in everything, which he had heard since bursting into Gaius's chamber. He could still hear Arthur's voice in his ear and it upset him. He hadn't had time to tell Gaius yet but he knew it was an omen, good or bad he didn't know but his mind flashed to the bridge, the river and Baby Merlin. He would not let anything happen to Arthur...he couldn't... He'd fight...if necessary he'd give his life but he wouldn't stand by and let bad things happen.

* * *

Callum returned by dawn on the second day. Arthur heard a horse arriving and Dirk got up and went to the opening and said his name. There was muffled conversation with a couple of expletives. They were too far away for Arthur to pick up anything concrete but the news was obviously not to Dirk's liking.

He raised his voice and Arthur distinctly heard him say, "A bloody waste of time! A bloody waste of time and effort!" Then something about, "...at least the horses and weapons will bring in money. Why did I ever listen to you?"

Arthur looked across at Humphrey, he was awake and listening.

Callum strode into the cowshed, a disappointed man. He was furious to see that they were collared and tied to the rings. "Remove the things off their necks at least..." He turned on his heel and left. Dirk, not so gently did as he was told. He gave Arthur a good kick on his inner thigh before he rejoined Callum outside. Arthur winced.

Later they heard, "Hang on, I have one more thing to do."

"Well, hurry up!"

Dirk walked back to Arthur, stood back and gave him a kick in the kidneys which winded him, he then grabbed his hair pulled his head up and punched him in the jaw, effectively, knocking him out. "If we ever meet again, I'll not think twice, I'll kill you Prince or not!"

Humphrey called out, "Hey...you can't!"

Dirk came over to him but a voice outside said, "Dirk...now!"

He could hear horses being saddled and then silence. Humphrey waited for them to come and drag him up and put him on a horse but nothing. Humphrey couldn't understand. There was no one guarding them. No one...

By noon, Arthur had come to. He groaned as he tried to lift his head but couldn't. He whispered, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out by Dirk before they left."

"Are they both gone?"

Humphrey who was having trouble breathing said between coughs, "I think so but be careful Arthur, they might be back."

Arthur was hurt and in agony but he needed to scoot to the door to see who was left outside but he couldn't. The excessive way he was tied, made it impossible to get onto his back to sit up and get his feet flat on the floor.

Humphrey as an older man had not been seen as a flight risk and he was just bound at the wrists and ankles.

He managed to say "Arthur, don't get old, it's a real bitch. I ache all over and my legs are useless. Even if I could reach that rail, I couldn't pull myself up."

"Humphrey, don't worry, together we'll manage to get out of here!"

Arthur drew his legs up and moved them over and shifted his hip in the same direction. He gritted his teeth and his body prompted him to scream. He refused but Humphrey actually heard him whimpering in pain. It tore at him.

In his mind, Arthur imagined a snake making a 's'-shaped track across a sandy bank. Slowly, he was making it and by the time the sun was overhead, he was halfway to the door. He should be able to pull himself onto his knees against one of the posts supporting the lintel.

"Take a break. Have a rest now," Humphrey said, "Don't exhaust yourself."

Arthur lay there and started snifling.

"Sire, you're doing great."

"Humphrey, I've soiled myself, just like a baby." He sobbed embarrassed and Humphrey only wished that he had been close enough to hold onto the man whom he remembered as a little boy.

Humphrey almost said but there are clothes in your chest and then he remembered that that was one of the things which Callum had taken with him that morning. "Arthur, when we get loose, we'll get washed in the stream and feel better." He wanted to kick himself as he knew that he was using the voice and referring to them with the 'we' pronoun which he used when as a little boy Arthur had been upset. Arthur however, hadn't seemed to have noticed but the words and tone had calmed him and the sobbing had stopped.

The sun was disappearing over the hills as Arthur's back reached the post. He shuffled himself around until he could feel the post with his hands and he used his legs to brace himself and managed to get his bottom off the dirt floor. But that was the extent of it, he couldn't push himself upright.

Humprhey had also been shuffling and he was now within three feet of Arthur. "Arthur, stop. You need a rest, take a break, relax. When I get closer, maybe I can undo the ropes on your elbows and then you wrists."

Arthur suddenly pleaded, "Merlin, I can't go any further, help me please!" and with that he slipped to his side and without hands and arms to brace his fall, smashed his face into the flagstone at the entry to the shed, knocking himself out.

Humphrey grimaced. "Well, Arthur," he said quietly, "That's one way to take a rest." He hoped that Arthur would stay asleep all night but he wasn't going to rest, he was determined to get to the Prince and if possible get his old fingers working on those knots as he had found a small piece of metal which might be useful.

* * *

The knights were gathered. The king arrived with Sir Rupert and nodded at him. Sir Rupert, walked to the end of the table and faced the knights, "I need knights to form a search party for the Crown Prince. You will leave at daybreak. Would volunteers step forward?"

En masse, the knights took on step forward.

Uther had not expected an unanimous reaction and was obviously touched. "My son will learn of your willingness to participate. Thank you! You will be notified of our choices within the hour."

The knights were dismissed. A short list had already been drawn up in the king's chamber and the names were Sirs Leon, Thierry and Gielbert. Evan would accompany them and they would leave at daybreak.

The following day, it was planned that five more knights, Rodney father of Spenser, Brian brother of Aiden, Rook, Romney and Sir Rupert would leave Camelot with a manservant for the prince. They would be supported by high ranking guards one of whom would leave for Camelot each morning to bring the king up to date on their progress.

The king was loathe to permit Sir Rupert to accompany them but had finally agreed that if any bargaining had to be done on his son's behalf, he would be the voice of experience. He would also be in charge of a handsome sum of gold to be used as a ransom if necessary. Guards would also join the group specifically to guard the chest.

Gaius had assumed it would be Merlin who would be the manservant of choice but again Uther had made a facetious remark about his usefulness and Gaius learned that he wished to send Daniel in his place. He didn't agree, he knew Arthur and if he was hurt or in poor health, he would need Merlin not a manservant.

The advance party and Evan left as soon as it was bright enough to ride. Their task was to find the hill with the skeleton pines.

As they reached the first hill above Camelot, Leon noticed horses waiting near the top, a grey ridden by an elderly rider and a young man on a bay, leading another bay. As Thierry passed him, he nodded at Merlin, Gielbert gave him a grin and as the last man Leon rode by, Merlin moved Gidun to walk beside him. Evan smiled as he leaned over to take Mulgan's reins from him, pleased to know that when they found Arthur he would have his own horse to ride back to Camelot. Merlin smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

Gaius wished them, "Godspeed!" and walked his grey down the hill back to Camelot. He intended to be standing beside Uther seeing the second party of knights set off at dawn the following day. He felt confident that the king would have no need for Merlin, for Uther as far as menservants were concerned, out of sight, was out of mind.

The following morning riders were mounted and in the courtyard by dawn, they left the courtyard on the trail of their missing crown prince.

* * *

Arthur woke to something nibbling at his arms. He lay still. He knew it had to be a rat. He was stiff and unable to move without pain and his mind flashed to Merlin and the rat stew. Maybe! He was so hungry but then his stomach recoiled at the thought.

He wriggled his elbows and a voice said, "Arthur, it's alright, it's me working on the cords around your arms. Hold still, I'm afraid of cutting you with the metal."

"Humphrey, my face hurts what happened?"

"You fell, smashing it. I checked it, no bleeding but I can't do much as I have limited movement with my hands. I found some metal and have got through three of the four strands of one piece of rope. It takes so long and my fingers are tired and cramp. If I can get it cut through, I should be able to loosen the knots and give you more freedom of movement. I tried to cut the rope on my ankles but I can't reach well enough."

"What time do you think it is?"

"Well, I woke when the sun had reached the doorway so it must still be before noon. They haven't come back and I have an awful feeling that we have been abandoned. We have to keep working on getting loose."

"Could I maybe try with the metal on your wrists?"

"I'm hoping to return to my position in the castle and the thought of you blindly hacking at the bindings on my wrists is not very comforting, Sire!" He smiled down at Arthur and reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Arthur managed a little smile, "Gaius knew that he had chosen the right manservant for me all those years ago, Humphrey. Thank goodness you're here. After the knights, you'd be my choice to take into any prison. You'd get everyone organised and I'd have good food, fresh laundry and a bath in no time..."

"...and what about that charming young manservant you have at the moment?" That made Arthur smile. "Hold still again, this might pinch a bit. Alright? Arthur nodded and he scrunched up his face as he could feel the heat from the metal's continual sawing movement burn his skin. "Anyway," continued Humphrey, "he'd be better company that I am. I'm sorry, Arthur, I feel like a real burden sometimes."

"If you can cut through the bindings on my arms and my wrists, to free my hands, when we get back I will insist that you receive the honourary title, Master of the Small Metal Piece!"

Humphrey laughed. It was good to hear the prince speak so positively about getting safely home. He had to keep his spirits up as he depended entirely on him to get them to safety.

* * *

Three hours later as they passed the turn off to Yewdene, Merlin looked longingly at the track but then turned saying, "Leon, we have to find him. I can't face it without him. I'm not ready for him to go...not yet."

"Merlin, we will find him, a crown prince can't disappear without trace."

"But Evan said, that the knights just disappeared. Is it possible that they are still alive and wandering in the forest...lost?"

"No, they would have made contact by now, it's been ten days and they were only a three days march away. I have no hope of seeing them alive again and from what Evan has said, the captors spoke in no uncertain terms of their deaths and they also had their horses and their weapons.

"Why Uther ever thought it was safe to send such an elderly escort is beyond me? He asked for no advice and refused any which was offered. He's partly to blame for this fiasco. He's guilty but that is strictly my opinion and that's between you and me, Merlin. I would never want a father to face losing his son due to his own stupidity but if anything should happen to Arthur then let the blame lie where it falls."

Merlin since he had joined them on the hill, had held his composure but Leon's words broke through and his face fell. "But his voice and laughter are still echoing in my head. He's alive, I promise you." his voice broke and he stammered, "...I'd...know!"

Leon leant over and laid his hand on Merlin's knee, "We're going to do our hardest to find him. Believe me!" He punched him gently in the arm and moved up to ride with Thierry, leaving Merlin with Gielbert.

Merlin lifted his head and gave a suspicion of a smile. Of anyone at Camelot after Gaius, he knew that Leon who had had so much to do with Arthur as his Knight Mentor would not leave any stone unturned looking for him.

Later, they took a break at an alehouse to rest the horses and get something to eat.

Although Gielbert mentioned quite openly that he was in the market for another horse, none of the regulars listening picked up on it. Obviously, no one in the area was selling stolen destriers.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : REINFORCEMENTS TO THE RESCUE**

They were on the road early the next morning. They'd put up in at an inn for the night and left a daybreak. It was rainy and the woods were dark and gloomy but the road was good and they made great time. They broke mid-morning for the horses and stood around stretching their muscles. The rain had finally stopped and a pale sun was visible through the trees. They were approaching the border of Camelot and by lunch should be in the kingdom of Gower.

They'd ridden maybe an hour when suddenly, Thierry in the lead, stopped and held up his hand. They all followed his order. A lone rider was standing in the middle of the trail, hand resting languidly on the hilt of his still unsheathed sword. His horse swung across the track efficiently blocking it.

The rider lifted his head taking a good look at the travellers and said, "Gentlemen, if I we're to say, 'For the Love of Camelot', would I be speaking out of turn?"

Merlin stood in his stirrups as he heard the voice and yelled, "Gawaine! A sight for sore eyes, if I ever saw one." He pushed by Thierry and Leon and reached Gawaine first.

"Arthur's in trouble. We're the advance party in disguise..."

"Some disguise those destiers have Camelot stamped all over them!"

"But only to people in the know, not to the ordinary citizens." said Leon reaching out to shake his hand. "Will you join us, we need all the help, we can get. In return, I might even be able to get you a few days in Camelot."

"Oh, to see again the fair maidens of Camelot, the generous barmaids and alehouses of the town, a dream I always have." He turned winking at Merlin and the others laughed.

Leon rode next to him and brought him up to date. Gawaine had heard nothing about knights, horses and weapons. He knew Gower and said that by early afternoon they would be over the border. Leon called Evan forward introduced him and asked him to answer any questions which Gawaine might have.

Merlin felt that their chances of finding Arthur were looking up as Gawaine usually had his ear to the ground as he made his way across various kingdoms, alehouse to alehouse. He said that he had heard about the fire as it had been seen by many as it lit up the sky at night. He knew which valley it was in so they stayed on the trail until he told them to turn in a more easterly direction.

They dismounted and Leon had Gielbert blaze three trees in a row to show the search party where they had turned. Each slashed tree representing a knight. They discussed splitting up and having two knights follow the original trail of Arthur's escort but it was decided that there was safety in numbers and the main goal was to find the cowshed and the prince. Then the group could divide if necessary.

They tried to keep conversation to a minimum but Leon had Gawaine and Evan compare notes on the landscape. Evan at one point turned to say something to Merlin and stopped dead, saying, "I remember seeing that lake as there were deer there and I had thought it would be great hunting territory."

Slowly they were getting closer.

* * *

It was dark again. Arthur had noticed that Humphrey's breathing was getting worse. He was still intermittently sawing away at the rope and finally Arthur felt something give. He felt his elbows release and excruciated pains shot through his shoulders and arms. He gasped.

"Did I cut you?"

"No, the pain is in my muscles. They haven't been able to move and it is excruciating."

"I got through the last strand and can feel the cut end of the rope but it's too dark, I can't see anything to try to figure which knot I should be working on. If you can bear to stay where you are for the moment, I'll fiddle around and see what happens." Arthur felt a little less pressure on his arms and the pain surged again.

After what seemed like an hour, he felt Humphrey pulling the rope through a loop or knot. He made himself force his arms back and suggested that Humphrey try to slide the whole binding down below his elbows. Suddenly he gasped as one elbow was free. Tears came to his eyes as the pain shot up his neck and into his skull. Slowly sections of his arms were awakening and it felt like the worse case of pins and needles which he had ever experienced. Worse even, than when Merlin had slept on his arm all night. Merlin! He felt his heart constrict, then relax. One day...

"That's as much as I can do now. It will hopefully go faster in the daylight. Are you any more comfortable with your elbows loose? Tomorrow, I'll work on your wrists."

"Thanks, now try to sleep, it will make the night pass faster. Once I get my hands unbound, I'll free you and then the next thing I'm going to do when you are free is get to the stream. I'm parched. I keep seeing Merlin trying to pour water into goblets without splashing it all over the place. Even a drip on my lips would be heaven! Dear God, I hope I'll witness that again before I die."

"Arthur, don't talk like that once you wrists are free, you will be able to work on your ankles and then on me."

"Don't let me sleep in!"

Humphrey laughed. "All I can dream of is my chamber and my bed. I'll appreciate it all the more from now on."

"Yeah!" said Arthur but the bed he was thinking of wasn't empty. Someone very important was asleep in it and as he lay there on the dirt floor, he realised that he couldn't even hug himself as his wrists were still tied behind his back and he'd now been lying toppled over since yesterday. He kept thinking of a beetle that had flipped over and whose little legs were mercilessly beating at the air trying to figure out what had happened to the ground. He smiled, from now on, he would take the time to right any up-ended beetles. Merlin would approve of that...

* * *

Gawaine lay out his bedroll next to Merlin so that they could talk freely. Once it had become too dark to ride, they'd found a meadow with a stream and a woodlot and set up for the night. The sky was clear. They'd had a fire and Thierry had returned with two rabbits. Roasted on a spit, they proved excellent. A little bread from one of their saddlebags and water from the stream completed the meal.

"Why weren't you with Arthur?"

"The king refused me permission to accompany him and sent Humphrey."

"He's a good man but you know Arthur would prefer you with him."

"I might have been a distraction..."

Gawaine laughed outright, "You think...?"

Even in the dark, Merlin could feel his cheeks flushing. He hated this forced separation. Knowing what Evan had witnessed, he was worried as one of the captors sounded mean and small minded. Arthur wasn't too good at controlling his temper and if he were tied up and baited he would mouth off and get himself into more trouble.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend. I'm worried, Gawaine, remember Cave Two, what happens if things get out of control like that and you aren't there to save him?"

"I can't see anyone being able to mess with Arthur unless he is hogtied and the assailant is very strong but..."

"Now, you've made me feel worse," Merlin said with a catch in his voice.

Gawaine said, "Come here, you need a shoulder to cry on and a big hug."

Merlin fell asleep in Gawaine's arms, feeling the safest he'd felt in days. He dreamt that tomorrow was the day that they would find Arthur.

Gawaine woke early and reluctantly slipped his arms from Merlin and turned away from him to spend the rest of the night alone. Arthur would never really understand how lucky he was to have Merlin love him. However, Gawaine could see that although he would never do anything to break up their relationship, he would have no problem loving Merlin should the opportunity arise.

By daylight, they were mounted and on the road again. They were all scanning the horizon for a burnt hill with dead pines. They took an early lunch break and finished all the bread. There were few villages in this area but at one where they had stopped, the locals assured them that the hill was about a half day further ahead on the trail.

Again, Gielbert enquired about people with horses and tack available but no results. Nerves were getting short and Thierry had snapped at Gielbert who gave back as good as he got from the older knight. Leon stepped in and rode with Thierry sending Gielbert back to ride with Merlin and Gawaine.

Gawaine smiled, "Losing it, are you? Come now don't let any old age pensioner set you off. You need to keep all your strength if we run into trouble when we find Arthur."

Gielbert grinned and said, "Right on, Sir Knight!" Leon hearing him, turned back and smiled relieved that he had settled so quickly. Their nerves were all tightly coiled.

* * *

Arthur woke with the birds and tried to stretch but his body wouldn't cooperate. He lifted his head to Humphrey and saw that he was still asleep. He hadn't the heart to wake him even though he wanted him to work on his wrist bindings.

He lay listening to Humphrey's breathing and thought, 'Why haven't we been found by anyone? Was anyone looking?' He thought it was the twelfth day but realised it might only be the eleventh. They needed water. Humphrey was looking drawn and not well. Water would make them both feel a little better. He worried if he would ever regain feeling below his knees. The ropes were very tight and he couldn't feel his feet. If he could have one person with him besides Merlin, it would be Gaius. He would be able to check out Humphrey and then see to his legs.

He dozed off, he dreamt that he was back with Gaius sitting at the table having breakfast and he was being told off for sitting on his folded leg. "Sit on your bottom, that's why you have one!" He laughed and woke himself up.

Humphrey was awake and smiled at him. "Well, at least someone had a nice dream. All I dreamt of was food and sitting with friends in front of a very generous portion of mead."

"Don't worry, when we get out of here. I'll have a cask of mead sent to your chamber and you will be able to entertain to your heart's content!"

"I'll keep you to that, Sire. Can I try to undo your wrists in the daylight? I would say that we should do it after breakfast but that's not going to happen!"

Humphrey moved behind Arthur and grasped his wrists. "I can feel your hands, Humphrey, that's better than yesterday."

"This isn't going to take that long. I can see the way the knots were tied and with luck within the next hour, you'll be waving your arms and we can shake hands."

True to his word, Humphrey managed to get Arthur's hands free. He screamed as they fell to the ground but slowly the pain diminished and he looked in fascination as he slowly managed to command each finger to curl and relax. He managed to sit upright and lean forward. His muscles screamed as he rounded his spine. Once he had control, he hesitantly started to work on Humphrey's wrists. To begin with, he was all thumbs but slowly he got the hang of it. He was worried as one of the servant's wrists seemed to be at a strange angle.

Finally, he had his former manservant's hands free and gently massaged them until the colour came back into them and Humphrey's face had relaxed from the obvious pain. He then untied his ankles but forbade him from trying to stand, telling him to practice stretching out his legs, bending his knees and making circles with his ankles.

At last, with a little smile, Arthur bent over and started to undo the knots which held his own knees together. He cringed as gravity pulled them apart. He straightened them out and felt his muscles rebel as he pulled his feet towards his body and leaned over to work on the rope around his ankles. He gingerly stretched each leg and massaged each joint until he felt the pain as the feeling in his nerves and muscles returned and his feet woke up.

"I'm going to try to stand."

"Well, hang onto something. You'll probably feel dizzy and your legs will be like jelly."

"Thank you, Humphrey, for that vote of confidence." But he was right, Arthur knelt up and waves of dizziness struck him. He stayed still until they passed and then put one foot flat on the floor and tensed and shifted his weight feeling his weakness. He grabbed a wooden post and slowly pulled and pushed himself upright. Again, his head reminded him of a morning following a night out on the town and Merlin steadying him to get him upright.

"So far so good." Still hanging onto the post he reached over for the door post and managed to get there. He poked his head outside, in the warm sun. "Now, I'm going to get you up and we will both walk out of here for the first time, unbound."

He shuffled to Humphrey keeping at least one hand on something solid. He knelt and helped Humphrey get to his knees and steadied him as he managed to get one knee bent and one foot securely on the ground. Slowly hanging onto him he got him upright. He moved him so he was also hanging on the wall and the two of them slowly shuffled into the fresh air.

"You did it, Sire!" Humphrey had tears on his face. "I had my doubts that we would get out of there alive. I kept thinking that we would die of starvation."

Arthur helped him to the side of the building and left him propped upright against the wall. He didn't want him to sit in case he couldn't stand again. He found a stick and used it to give him the confidence needed, to walk across an open space. Slowly, he made his way to the stream. He knelt down and drank the water like a dog. He drank too much, too quickly and vomited it up when he tried to stand.

"Little sips at first, Arthur! Your stomach will rebel otherwise." Humphrey laughed, "Sorry, I forgot, Sire, that you are a grown man."

Arthur found a large flat leaf which he dipped in the water and balancing it carefully got most of it back to Humphrey. It wasn't much but his eyes lit up as the drops of cool water flowed past his lips and down his throat.

"We need to find something a little easier to use." Arthur went back to the stream and cupping both his hands placed the leaf in them and filled it with water and carefully stood up taking it back to his manservant. He let Humphrey sip out of his hands and was pleased to see that he made less of a mess than the day when Merlin had tried to feed him wine.

They rested a little while and then he helped Humphrey walk to the stream himself and sit on the fallen tree. Still using the stick, he wandered around trying to find some bowl or container. He was wandering behind the cowshed when he picked up a distinctly unpleasant smell. He recognised it immediately. A decaying body! Holding his hand over his nose and mouth, he traced it to the rotting remains of the third captor. Beside the body, glinting in the sunlight, he found one of the little hunting knives many knights carry. He retrieved it and returned to Humphrey.

"Things are looking up, we have a knife, we have water, we have a roof over our heads and I'm sure there must be good things to eat in the woods. Do you mind staying here while I see if I can find things to eat? I didn't spent ten years with Gaius without picking up some very interesting information about the woods."

True to his word, Arthur returned with some berries, mushrooms, nuts, leaves and four grasshoppers. He was as proud as any ten year old. He proudly showed the gooseberries, red currants, walnuts, mint, chives and wild parsley leaves to Humphrey. "We can eat any of these and won't get sick. Not too sure about the grasshoppers though."

"I think I'll pass on those, Sire, if you don't mind."

Arthur wriggled his nose saying, "I think you're right about that..."

They sat in the sun, enjoying the novelty of freedom and picked on a variety of food. Arthur had decided that if they stayed around for a few days, they would at least have water and they could regain some of their strength and possibly, Evan and Mulgan might be back with knights in the not too distant future. As it got cooler, they returned to the cowshed and Arthur had a good scout around. He picked up a piece of the miniature and slipped it into his tunic and sat down. Humphrey noticed and suddenly remembered Merlin's note which he had hidden in his tunic. He pulled it out and without a word handed it to Arthur.

Arthur opened it and his eyes filled with tears. He put his head in his hands and hid them from Humphrey. Suddenly he was on his feet, "I got it! I finally got it!" He turned and looked sheepishly at Humphrey and said with a broken voice, "Gooseberries mean anticipation." ...and he blushed.

Humphrey said quietly, "You found one in a million when Merlin came to Camelot. He's special, always remember to treat him with care, I have a feeling that you would be lost without him, both now and also for some reason in the future. I'm sure, you'll see him again. Must say, I'd like to see his happy smiling face as well! We're both emotional wrecks at the moment. I've been treating you like the little boy whom you no longer are and you have assumed the role of adult helping me out of the ropes and getting me on my feet."

"Humphrey, was I a nuisance when you had to look after me?"

"No, but on the first occasion I met you, and Gaius explained whom I was and what my job would be, you were quite furious and told me in no uncertain terms, that you had no need for a nurse-maid! You were quite amusing but when we first went to Yewdene, you relaxed and allowed me to look after you a little more.

"You were always on the ball and quite opinionated about everything from not being able to stay at Gaius's to whispering to me before you went to bed that one day everyone would find out that a big mistake had been made and that Gaius really was your father. I never told anyone for years but just last year I told Gaius. He became quite emotional and I knew that deep down he still considers you his little boy. You were the best gift that anyone could ever have given him."

"I was lucky wasn't I, to have been raised by a wonderful man with so much love and understanding?" Arthur fell silent as he relived little examples of Gaius's fatherly love.

"Sire, I think we should try to rest. Tomorrow, we will have some planning to do and some exercising to get this old body back into some sort of shape for the walk home."

"Well, I don't intend to walk, I'll commandeer some horses and we'll ride home in style."

"I think, I'd need to work a miracle getting you to look like a prince again. Goodnight, Arthur sleep tight!"

Arthur realised that people played such an important part in raising children and in working together for a common goal. Tomorrow, their push towards their common goal would commence as with his freedom secured, now he was able to look into the future and plan...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : HIS LAUGHTER AND VOICE STILL ECHO IN MY HEAD**

The knights kept up a steady pace and finally around late afternoon, they saw the skeleton pines. They seemed to Merlin, a beacon which would eventually lead them to Arthur.

Evan said that he had seen them on his right. Sir Leon tried to pin Evan down as to how long he had ridden before seeing the trees. He wasn't sure, he felt maybe two or three hours, it was certainly the first day. Thierry and Leon decided that they would ride until dusk, if they didn't pass through a village with an inn they would sleep rough for a second night. They never found an inn but a farmer allowed them to camp in his hay barn and his wife prepared them lamb stew which Gawaine declared was one of the better meals which he had tasted recently.

The farmer could give them no information about horses being for sale or seeing a group of horsemen within the last week. "This is a very quiet trail. You might try a couple of miles to the right at the next crossroads as there are more villages in that direction." He was also a little hazy about the kingdom he lived in. He knew the name King Hansard but had no clue where his castle was.

Sleeping on hay was a treat. It was soft and sweet smelling. The horses were settled in and had each been given a measure of oats. Leon had paid handsomely for them but didn't begrudge the farmer making a little extra money. Living off the land was hard.

They breakfasted on porridge. As they left, Thierry also gave some coppers to the children and the father's eyes lit up, "Thank you, kind Sir."

They mounted up, it was comparatively early but they knew that today was going to be an important one in the search for Arthur and Humphrey.

* * *

Arthur had woken early and stretched his muscles. They were sore but he relished the fact that he could move his arms and his legs independently. He got up quietly and stepped outside. He hadn't told Humphrey but he had set some traps yesterday when he had been scavenging for food. He stopped at the stream and then made his way to check on them.

He returned with a big grin, a rabbit over his shoulder. He knew that as the ground had been dry they should be able to get a fire going and have roast rabbit. He collected dried grass and sticks and settled down to coax a flame from a spark made by hitting two stones together. He hadn't done it since he was a kid as he always left things like that up to Merlin who had no trouble doing it and would always get a fire going even with wet twigs.

When Humphrey made his way out of the cowshed he was greeting by a little fire and Arthur who had managed to gut, skin and skewer a rabbit on a stick. He had a big grin on his face, "I thought we should cook it all but only eat some of it. I reset the traps and maybe we'll be lucky."

"I had no idea that you were so handy in the culinary arts, Sire."

"Well, I once roasted a pheasant and Merlin said that it was very good, once we scraped off the blackened skin. Look, I even put some of the mushrooms on sticks as well."

They ate the meat very slowly, not wanting to have their stomachs recoil against the rich food. Arthur couldn't decide whether he would put out the fire or not. It had taken so long to start. He decided that as there was plenty of wood around, to keep it going. Maybe someone would see the smoke and come to investigate.

They had nothing to be stolen, except the hunting knife and Merlin's note and as most people were illiterate it would be of no interest to them.

Humphrey was moving much better and walked up and down the clearing. Arthur noticed that he was no longer coughing and he seemed more like his old self. He knew that after a fortnight, his own muscles would rebel at riding but he wanted so much to look up and see Mulgan waiting for him.

He noticed that the birds had gone quiet and glanced at the sky and saw a pair of merlins hunting, one flushing the bird and the other catching it. The falconer had told him that they sometimes hunted in pairs but he had never seen it before. He smiled sadly, thinking of Merlin.

One day out of the blue, Merlin had confessed to him in all seriousness that the thing he disliked about his namesake was that it killed songbirds. He had wanted to laugh at him but he was so serious that he put his arm around his shoulder, encouraging him not to think about it and gave him a little hug.

The more he thought about it, he realised how much hunting was a hardship for him. He accepted that to live you have to eat but he seldom ate fresh meat if they were on a hunting trip. Arthur suddenly felt protective and vowed that he would take this into consideration the next time Merlin balked at going hunting. But then on second thought, maybe not, as it was certainly fun making up with him afterwards!

He closed his eyes allowing his whole being to be possessed by Merlin's interpretations of life. All well thought out but some tickled his fancy more than reality and he had to smile. He missed him so much, his priority had been freedom for Humphrey and himself, now thoughts of Merlin were continually popping into his mind.

He hoped that he had managed to stay out of the king's way. He could really be nasty to him, he just seemed to hone in on him, picking on him for no apparent reason. He really couldn't understand it as who could dislike Merlin... His grin alone made you want to grin back at him immediately. God, he missed him! Hopefully, Gaius was keeping him busy so he was nowhere near the king.

* * *

The knights had seen more people today than any other. They broke for lunch at a small alehouse but the people seemed standoffish and Gielbert's queries about the availability of horses didn't even cause them to raise their heads.

"Surly bunch!" was all Gawaine, the life of any party would say. "How could you be in an alehouse and be so negative? Just looking at all the barrels and casks, should have you jumping for joy."

Merlin and Gielbert grinned at him.

They took their lunch outside and planned the rest of the day. As senior knights, Leon and Thierry decided that they would split up as they had passed so many smaller roads that they needed to do a little independent searching. Leon was against their riding out as individuals. They had no idea who was behind Arthur's disappearance and two heads were better than one in any situation which might involve physical attacks.

Leon decided that if the mission was going to be downgraded from search and rescue to body retrieval, he wanted to keep Merlin safe. He owed it to Gaius to look after him. He decided to put Merlin with Gawaine. He was savvy, capable in some of the worst situations and where Merlin was concerned, he would be trustworthy and if necessary kind and understanding.

Thierry chose Evan to accompany him as he was feeling sure that he was in the right area. Gielbert offered to stay with Leon. They set out and reached a ridge, overlooking another small valley. They separated after deciding to meet up no later than noon the following day. Hopefully, in the intervening twelve hours of daylight, they should find something.

Merlin and Gawaine took the first turning to the left and descended into the valley.

Merlin knew that he would never give up searching for Arthur, even if the others felt that it was impossible that he were still alive. No one could force him to give up the search. He thought, 'If necessary until the day I die, I will keep looking for you.'

When did you decide to give up hope when a loved one was missing? Parents regardless of the years, always hoped that a missing child or relative would return to them unharmed. Camelot would never lose faith in finding its Crown Prince. He shuddered to think of the state of affairs in the kingdom should the king die and there would be no heir. It would be torn asunder by neighbouring kingdoms. He shook his head thinking, 'Why am I am dwelling on such things?'

Gawaine noticing that he was awfully quiet said, "We'll find him. He's not stupid and he will finally get free and make contact."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Don't you start getting depressed; I can tell you're upset by the worried look in your eyes. You feel he's alive, if you didn't think so you wouldn't look worried just resigned. If we keep positive, we will more easily pick up clues and be successful. Mind you, he'll owe me big time when I rescue him out of this mess."

"A title...a crown...or would you maybe settle for a dozen hogs-heads of cheap ale?"

"You, my friend, are asking for trouble." With that he leaned over and whacked Gidun on the rump and he took off almost unseating Merlin. The two horses continued cantering for some time and slowed when they had to ford a stream.

Merlin pulled up and looked around. He had a tightness in his head and a warmth feeling in his heart. His body was tingling and he knew that he was picking up signals but old or recent he didn't know. Gawaine glanced at him but said nothing.

Eventually Merlin came out of it and said, "He was here. I can't tell when but he was here."

They trotted the horses through the stream and rode another ten minutes. Merlin suddenly stopped and said, "Gawaine, I want to go back." With that, he swung Gidun around and galloped back to the stream.

They searched both sides of the trail. Gawaine went downstream and suddenly yelled, "Here!"

Merlin dismounted and joined him, about twenty feet from the road. On the banks of the stream, Gawaine had picked out hoof prints leading off the margin of shale and into the woods. The ground was soft, Merlin smiled slapping Gawaine on the back when he realised that the prints were of shod horses, possibly destriers by the size and the depth of the impressions.

* * *

"I'm going to clean myself up," Arthur announced to no one in particular, except that as Humphrey was the only person around, it was probably directed at him.

"Water's going to be cold."

"Well, I can't take the smell and the filth any longer. I can manage by myself. Your services will not be needed." He smiled at his former manservant, "Merlin would say that I was old enough to look after myself. Especially, as I don't see the wherewithal for having a leisurely soak, in a tub of hot water."

"Don't remind me, when we get home, I will soak in hot water for hours at a time. I wish I had some clean clothes to lay out for you, Sire, but..."

"Even if I have to get back into dirty stained clothes, at least I'll feel a little cleaner." Arthur stripped off, remembering the fleas and bugs he gave everything he took off, a good shake and left it in the sun.

It took more courage than he realised to submerse himself in the cold water. His neck, wrists and upper arms were still raw. He took handfuls of wet sand and rubbed himself all over avoiding any areas where the skin was still open then splashed around to get rid of all the grit and grime.

Humphrey smiled; he looked like a kid playing in the water. His mind drifted back to the young Arthur, it was a fight to get him in the bath but an even bigger fight to get him out. 'I don't have time' was his first excuse; 'but I'm happy here' was his second.

Satisfied that he was cleaner, Arthur stood, shook his head sending a spray of fine water into the sunlight and called over his shoulder to Humphrey, "No towels available? I'll have to see about getting a new manservant!"

Humphrey laughed, "You'll get cold standing like that, get back into your clothes."

"Look at me, I'm in the sun, I'm air-drying!" He flung his arms out to the warmth, water droplets falling back into the stream.

That took Humphrey back. He leaned against the fallen log and smiled. Arthur had been a live wire, the ten year old liked to get out of the bath and run around. Humphrey at first was upset but as the blond tried to explain to him, he was saving him work as the towels would stay dry and he could air-dry himself. In the winter, he agreed to stand in front of the fire and dry himself but even then preferred to stand and let the heat from the fire do the work.

Humphrey was suddenly conscious of someone standing at the edge of the woods. His heart sank.

The figure walked down to the stream and reached for Arthur's outstretched hand. Arthur spun around going down on one knee and Merlin hauled him up. He stood perfectly still and then his mind kicked in and he was hugging him.

Merlin backed up and turned as Gawaine arrived and grabbed Arthur's other hand saying with a grin, "Fine figure of a man!" and hauled both of them up on the bank. Arthur just laughed.

He got back to his clothes and Merlin stood there saying, "Arthur, don't get dressed, I have clean clothes for you in my saddle bag, you'll feel better." He also wanted a chance to see the damage that had been done as he had salves with him as well.

Gawaine left to go back and get the horses and bring them down into the clearing.

"Humphrey, are you alright? I'm so glad to see that you are both alive. We left as soon as Evan got back, this is the fourth days that we've been looking for you."

Arthur sat on the log and Merlin was giving him the once over for other damage. He was black and blue from punches and kicks, his neck, wrist and upper arms looked sore and he needed a shave. Merlin stood in front of him and said, "Arthur, I..." But Arthur reached out and wrapped his arms around his hips, burying his head in Merlin's stomach and started to sob.

Merlin knelt saying apologetically to Humphrey, "It's shock..."

"More than that," said Humphrey, "It's relief, he's been so strong and kept me going. We've been tied up continually and then we were abandoned. Times were really bad. Yesterday was the first day we were rid of the restraints and had anything to eat or drink in three days and before that they just fed us gruel. He was badly beaten on occasion but he still kept strong mentally and finally managed to get us loose and get some food. Honestly, Merlin, it is relief..." he smiled, "...but tempered with love."

Gawaine returned with clean clothes for Arthur. Merlin helped him dress. Gawaine put more logs on the fire and opened one of his saddle bags and took out bread and cheese and a full wineskin. Merlin added some berries and nuts and Arthur got the left over pieces of rabbit. They sat around the fire.

Merlin said, "Humphrey, don't tell me you trusted him to cook for you?"

"Without his scavenging and cooking skills, we would have gone hungry."

Reaching over, leaning gently against him, Merlin said, "Arthur, I'm so proud of you!"

As they ate, Arthur tried to explain what had happened. Gawaine explained that they were to meet the others at noon tomorrow so they might as well stay here overnight and leave at dawn.

Arthur remembered his traps and wanted to check them. Merlin stood with him but he said, "No, not that I don't want you to be with me but I think Gawaine will be less upset seeing strangled rabbits than you would be. Stay with Humphrey and check his neck and wrists."

"Arthur, take care of yourself, no more heroics; I'd like to get you back to Gaius, in one piece."

"Are you insinuating that I'm incapable of watching over the Crown Prince, shame on you, Merlin!" laughed Gawaine as Arthur and he alowly climbed the slope into the forest and Merlin turned to Humphrey...

Although the cowshed provided little privacy, Humphrey and Gawaine chose to sleep in the far section, Gawaine insisting that Humphrey have his bedroll. "It'll be good for me to sleep on the floor. Depriving yourself of the comforts of life, builds character, you know!"

Merlin lay out his bedroll and said with a little grin, "Arthur, mind sharing?"

"That's not all I would like to share...but let's wait, as this is not my favourite spot on earth. It will be wonderful to lie on something beside the dirt. You know, they never offered us anything to lie on. We had plenty of bedrolls as the knights all had them...they're dead, aren't they?"

"We saw no sign of them. Sir Rupert is also on the way with a ransom in case you had been captured. Hopefully, we'll meet him and his party on the way back."

Arthur ran his hand up Merlin's chest and his fingers played with his earlobe. "I'm not often pleased with my father but I'm glad, he sent you and Gawaine."

Merlin snuggled into him and said, "Well, I need to make a confession about that. I received no permission to leave Camelot. The king told Gaius that I was useless so I just took Mulgan. Gaius and I waited for Sir Leon's group as they left the valley and I tagged along with them while Gaius rode back to the castle. Sir Leon didn't send me back, so here I am!"

"...and Gawaine?"

"He just happened upon us as we were riding along and I think Leon was pleased to see him, I know I was."

"Pardon? Did I hear that right...pleased?"

Merlin smiled, "Arthur, you know what I mean, not that kind of pleased, try happy and relieved. He's a good knight and he was the one who found the destriers' tracks which led us here. I knew you were in this area but couldn't pinpoint the exact location."

He sought our Arthur's lips then said, "I've missed you so much. I was worried sick that they had sold you to someone who would take you far away. Then, what would have happened to you? Why did they just dump the two of you in the end?"

"We don't know, they spoke about contacts not being made and decided to settle for the value of the horses and tack. Merlin, I got your note, when things were really bad, I'd think of you but it wasn't until I was scavenging that I remembered what gooseberries stood for."

"You figured it out. I wondered if you remembered. Primroses were out of season and mistletoe would have been perfect but it is harder to find in the summer when the treas are in leaf. I just figured you would have to remain positive and anticipate our being together again."

"They destroyed my painting of Baby Merlin. The leader crushed it with the heel of his boot."

"Geoffrey will paint it again. I know it would make him happy to do it for you. How did you get the note?"

"They went through my chest...you know they took all my clothes? They couldn't read so gave it to Humphrey and he read it aloud and slipped it in his tunic."

"I never thought of it getting into the wrong hands, there were a few things that I was going to write which would have bowled everyone over. Glad I didn't and that I signed it with a flower. The gods were watching over us."

"They thought that I had a girlfriend."

"Arthur, you never told me that you had a girlfriend..." but that was as far as he got as Arthur's lips conveniently got in the way. Merlin gave up and snuggled into him and thanked God for Gawaine, heavy horses, horse shoes and last but certainly not least for the love of his life.

They made their way upstream, Gawaine leading his horse with Humphrey riding and Merlin happily trailing along with Arthur riding Gidun. Once they got to the main track, Merlin hauled himself up behind Arthur who turned his head and whispered, "Hold me tight and never let me go!"

Merlin laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought Mulgan as then we would have had to ride double and I could have held onto you all the way back to Camelot..."

"That hasn't stopped us on other occasions, if I remember correctly..." If anyone had been looking at Merlin they would have seen a blush creep across his face before he buried his head into the nape of Arthur's neck and ran his teeth over it, kissing and nipping him gently.

Arthur turned and whispered, "Keep that up and I'll never want to get to wherever we're supposed to go this morning."

Gawaine was now mounted and the two horses, the two former captives, the warlock and the knight made their way back along the trail to the ridge overlooking the valley, to meet the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : DREAMS OF LIBERTY REALISED**

The morning was pleasant and soon they arrived at the appointed meeting place, they were the first. They tied up the horses and sat in the sun on fallen trees overlooking the road.

Humphrey enjoyed the company. Knowing that Arthur was safe; he no longer worried about him. He'd been brave and he could only say complimentary things about the prince's behaviour. His mind switched to the knights who had accompanied them, now obviously dead and he mourned them as he had, over the years, had dealings with them.

He smiled at Merlin. It seemed fitting that he and Gawaine were the ones to find the two of them. Retelling of their captivity in no way could explain their feelings as day after day they had been unable to do anything for themselves. He knew, they should both be dead but for the lucky chance of his finding the metal and Arthur's ability to find food. He slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the small object. He intended to keep it as a reminder of how perseverance had paid off.

Arthur smiled to himself. He was free of those awful bindings and by moving his foot six inches, he was able to touch Merlin's leg and he turned and smiled at him. Looking back, he wondered if he would have been able to cope as well seeing Merlin collared and roped across the cowshed. He flashed back to Cave Two and the utter despair, as he lay tied while realising over whom the men were arguing and what the victor intended to do to Merlin. Apart from that brute Dirk and his ineffective mauling, he had been spared that.

He looked at Gawaine and realised that once again he had been there when he was most needed. Would his father ever consider welcoming him into the Camelot brotherhood?

Merlin picked up on advancing horsemen, he strained his eyes but there were too many to make any sense.

Suddenly, he realised that the number of horses didn't match the number of riders. Sir Leon rode in front and Gielbert brought up the rear and between them they had six horses.

Sir Leon squinted into the sun when he realised that there were four men on the hill. He cantered forward, jumped off and put his arms around Arthur. "Thank God, you're safe!" He walked over to Humphrey and shook his hand, "You don't know how glad I am to see the two of you."

Arthur said, "Well, you can thank Gawaine and Merlin." He smiled and said, "Have you been trying to outdo the Master of the Horse when he goes out to buy horses?"

"You can thank Gielbert for this. He kept asking about horses wherever he stopped and finally a man in an alehouse mentioned that his brother a farmer had been stuck with horses which he had agreed to feed and for which he had never been paid, as the man had never returned for them."

Gielbert continued, "I told him that I might be interested in them and would be willing to cover his brother's expenses for feed and for looking after them so well," he smiled and winked. "Anyway to make a long story short, the farmer was only too happy to get rid of them with all their tack. We stayed there overnight and paid him handsomely for their care and the meals which his good wife gave us. So, here they are, Camelot horses on their way home again."

Arthur suddenly said, "Where's Mulgan?"

"Evan has him and they should be back soon. Thierry is going to be happy to see you safe and sound."

Sure enough as they were discussing Arthur's imprisonment, more horses arrived, one of them Mulgan who upon seeing Gidun called out to him. Merlin laughed and shoved his knee into Arthur's and said, "And poor you, you always thought that Mulgan loved you best, now we know the truth."

Arthur turned on him, pushing him back and Merlin lost his balance and fell backwards off the log. Arthur turned quickly to haul him back but pain speared his side and he grunted. Merlin scrambled upright and laughed saying, "Arthur, you deserved that, treating a poor manservant with such indifference but are you alright?"

"It's just every now and again, the pain catches me."

"Sound like your ribs, Sire, maybe you cracked one of them."

Arthur smiled saying, "Thank you, Humphrey. Just what I need to be reminded about, facing a five day ride back home."

Under the ensuing laughter, Merlin managed to whisper, "...shame, Arthur, as you had planned such a wonderful homecoming!"

To which Arthur managed to counter, "Don't count me down and out yet, my Love!"

Thierry and Evan shared good news of their own. Thierry explained that in the village where they had stayed overnight, two suspicious characters had been caught trying to flog a chest of high quality clothes and were jailed. "I was able to secure the contents of the chest and Evan here, packed what was undamaged in our saddle bags, so at least you've got a choice of clothes to wear when we hopefully meet up with Sir Rupert."

"My red leather jacket...?"

"Yes, Sire, tunics, boots and the like."

They decided that they would leave immediately and Evan took charge of all the extra horses and soon had them sorted out and causing little trouble. Arthur mounted Mulgan with little more than a slight grimace and settled thankfully into the saddle.

Thierry suggested that they follow the more travelled path with the opportunities of eateries and ale houses.

Gawaine loudly seconded the idea. "No reason to deny ourselves a little of the hard stuff, now that we have saved the Crown Prince and his manservant!"

Humphrey agreed that it might be nice to sleep on a cot or bed for a change.

They made their way, chatting and catching up on things. They agreed to sit down and discuss the events over supper that night. Leon and Thierry rode together as they discussed sending word ahead to Sir Rupert that the prince had been found and they were returning with him.

Gielbert and Gawaine each rode a horse while leading an extra one while Evan was leading two extra horses. Arthur felt sad realising the horses would make it back to Camelot but the elderly knights, their riders would not.

They picked up bread, apples, sausages and cider from a little market town and took a short break for the horses to rest.

Humphrey and Arthur's eyes lit up when they saw the food, "See!" Merlin said, "Absence really does make the heart grow fonder' and for his smart remark, he was affectionately clouted across the back of the head.

He turned, Arthur was laughing and put his hand around his shoulder and said quietly "...and not only for food."

"Sire, I assure you, you have a one track mind!"

During lunch, Gielbert suggested that he ride ahead to intercept Sir Rupert's party. Arthur could tell that Leon and Thierry would both have preferred to have done it but they agreed that it was safer if they stayed with the prince.

Arthur then suggested that Thierry and Gielbert should go. "I will still have Leon, Gawaine and Merlin with me. Humphrey is better traveling slowly. We've got Evan so we can cope with the extra horses and you two could cover more distance than we could as a group.

Evan left to get their horses and as Gielbert and Thierry mounted, Arthur said, "Get word to Gaius that we are safe..." Half of Arthur wanted to go with them but the pain in his side reminded him that it was easier for him to take it slowly for a couple of days. They'd meet up with Sir Rupert a little later.

Once they had left, the remaining six sat around in a circle and Arthur started to tell them about the first couple of days with the knights. He mentioned the frequent 'nature calls' and had the others smiling. However, they became serious as he spoke about the attack, the suddenness and his feeling of absolute shock. He mentioned their three captives and brought them up to the point when Evan had escaped.

Leon said, "We can finish this later, I think we should get on our way if we want to reach the inn by nightfall."

They mounted and kept up a steady pace and late in the afternoon they came upon a village and an inn.

Accommodation was meagre but the two knights were satisfied with the common dormitory and there was space there for Humphrey and Evan but the latter said that he would prefer to sleep in the stables and keep an eye on the horses.

Leon arranged for Arthur to have his own private room. He knew he would be happier with Merlin and would benefit from the added attention.

Again after their meal, they sat around discussing the events of the last ten days. Evan told Arthur and Humphrey how it had taken him three days of solid riding to get back to Camelot and Mulgan had taken him to the steps in the courtyard which was good as Sir Leon recognising the horse had come down immediately.

Leon then took over and explained the preparations and the king's decision that they leave at first light and their meeting up with Merlin and then later Gawaine. Slowly the story was pieced together.

Arthur said that it had been a long day and he was ready to turn in. They all left except Gawaine who was eyeing a barmaid. Leon said, "One hour and then I'm coming down to drag you back upstairs, successful or not! We've got an early start tomorrow."

* * *

They went their separate ways and Merlin and Arthur found out that their room was comfortable and private. Merlin had arranged for hot water to be sent up. After he had helped Arthur undress, he washed and medicated all the rope burns. He checked him over carefully and agreed with what Humphrey had said about a cracked rib.

"Did you fall?"

"No, it was probably from a kick? Well, I can lie on my right side or my back so I'm fine."

"Sire, is it your wish that I sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Stop being silly, Merlin. What's the use of having a bed-servant if he sleeps on the floor?"

Merlin couldn't stop grinning. Arthur had never forgotten that slip of his tongue.

"You may sleep quietly beside me. _Nota bene_, the key word is quietly!"

"Which side?"

"Surely, you can decide that by yourself!"

Arthur got onto the bed gingerly and lay on his back and Merlin eased himself slowly onto the bed, pulled up the blankets and lay back contemplating the reflections which the fire made on the rafters. He surprised himself as he was relaxed and quite happy; Arthur was safe and within arm's length. He moved his feet so that he could find Arthur's.

"Ow! You really should warn me before you do that. You could give me a heart attack, your feet are like ice."

"But my heart is warm."

"I want to talk to you."

"Go ahead, I can hear you fine."

"Merlin stop being silly, turn and face me..."

"...but what about your rib."

"I said face, not jump me. Be nice, I've missed you so much. There were days when you were on my mind and I kept praying that you would hear me when I spoke to you. I waited and waited and felt sure that no one, not even you, knew what had happened and then...in the stream...you reached for my hand. I thought that my heart was going to burst as I knew it was you."

"So, you promptly fell over."

"I did not! I slipped on the wet rocks as I was turning towards you."

Merlin shifted on his hip and lay facing Arthur. "I did hear you. I panicked, I went racing to Gaius but Evan had already arrived...and then Uther wouldn't let me go with Leon. For one moment, I felt as if he had ripped out my heart...Gaius said that I should get ready anyway and take Mulgan and wait for the others and if Sir Leon was agreeable to my joining them I should go ahead. Whatever have I done to make the king hate me so much? Am I despicable? You don't think so Arthur, do you?"

"Merlin, come here... Carefully! You are the least despicable person whom I have ever met. I often wonder if on one level my father is jealous of you. You are there with me nearly all the time. I know, that at one time he was very jealous of Gaius. He can't help it, he's really insecure about relationships."

"...but you're not are you, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't say a word he just reached for Merlin and ever so carefully showed him just how secure, he was in their love.

* * *

Next morning, the extra horses were shuffled among the remaining riders. Before leaving, Leon enquired about the next inn and was told that it was an easy day's ride south on this road.

A barmaid came out and slipped Gawaine a packet of food, "Enough lunch for all of you!" He grinned and blew her a kiss as he left.

It was an easy ride and by late afternoon, they saw the village ahead of them. They made their way slowly to the inn and Leon took care of the arrangements. Evan once again insisted that he preferred to remain with the horses overnight.

Arthur was determined that Evan's sense of responsibility and trust, his ability to take orders and seize opportunities would be well rewarded when they got home. He had yet to mention killing the captor but Arthur had noticed a worried look on his face at certain times during the discussions. He intended to mention it outright and remove any worry that Evan had of having done wrong.

Supper was glorious, served in a private room, with a blazing fire. To Gawaine's delight, the cider flowed freely and after the meal Arthur took the opportunity in front of everyone to thank Evan for his quick thinking and initiative. He assured him that by dispatching the captor, he had enabled the rescue wheels to be set in motion. Evan looked relieved, he didn't feel comfortable eating with the prince and the knights but Arthur had insisted that they ate together at every meal. What his wife and fellow grooms would think about that, he couldn't hazard a guess...?

* * *

Thierry and Gielbert had ridden hard and spent the night sleeping rough. At dawn, they left continuing southwest. They expected to be on the road for maybe two more days, sleeping wherever they were when it became too dark to ride and buying food in villages. They stayed on the road which led from Gower to Camelot as they knew that was Sir Rupert's planned route.

Late one afternoon, they arrived in a village and decided to stay overnight at an inn. There were a few horses tied up outside and Gielbert's horse called to them. Suddenly, it dawned on him, they had met up with Sir Rupert's men. Gielbert dismounted and throwing his reins at Thierry, he ran immediately into the inn and saw Romney and Brian at a table with other knights.

"We have him!"

Romney and the others turned, relief flooding their faces. "Thank God! Is he alright?"

"Yes, bruised and sore but both of them are alive! Where's Sir Rupert?"

"He's back in camp." Rook said, "He gave us the evening off to relax, it's been a rough ride. Everyone's nerves are on end. We'll go back with you right now."

There was much back patting and hand shaking as they left the room. Everyone was relieved and happy. The only sad face belonged to the innkeeper as he realised his takings for that evening were going to be lower than he had expected when he first saw the four knights walk in. Rodney threw an extra handful of coins on their table and the man's expression lifted a bit.

The camp was only ten minutes away and Sir Brian cantered over to alert Sir Rupert. As the others made their way, Thierry explained that he would like to report to Rupert first and then they could discuss what had happened.

Romney rode next to Gielbert. "Was the place hard to find them?"

"Well, actually Merlin and Gawaine managed that."

"Merlin and Gawaine? But the king refused to allow Merlin to go. I was with him...and how in hell did Gawaine get involved?"

"All in good time," smiled Gielbert, "I'm just glad it's all over and he's safe..."

"Did any message ever come from the king in Gower?"

"We haven't met anyone yet."

Gielbert's eyes lit up as he saw Sir Rupert. He thought, 'Arthur, you're closer to getting home.'

Sir Rupert was pleased to see them. It had been a long haul but once he got the good news, he realised that it had been well worth all the worry. He explained that each morning, he'd sent another rider back to Camelot to report on their findings or as it happened the lack thereof. Tomorrow morning, a rider would be carrying news which would set everyone's mind at ease. He decided to keep Thierry with him and to send Romney and Gielbert back together. Gielbert had the information and the two of them as squires had been very involved with the young prince.

Now to get everyone safely back to Camelot and relieve the king and Gaius.

* * *

Merlin woke early and sighed happily when he realised that he was not alone. He tried not to wake Arthur and just snuggled closer to him.

How would he have coped if Arthur had not been found or worse if he had been found dead? He knew that they probably would not die together. That would be too much of a coincidence. One would have to leave the other. He loved Arthur, purely and simply, with a love which was strong and if anything getting deeper. He realised that just being together was rewarding. A glance at him, revitalised the depth of his love for him. He understood how old couples need few actions to demonstrate their love; their very existence together was the demonstration of it. He needed Arthur so much that even the idea of contemplating being the one who was left was frightening...

"Why the sad face, Merlin? I'm right here. Maybe not as hale and hearty as you might have wished...but it's me!"

Merlin smiled, "Just your being here is all I need. I hated trying to go to sleep not knowing where you were or what was happening to you. My mind caused all sorts of crazy dreams and I would wake feeling more tired than when I lay down. Honestly, Arthur, when I came down the hill along the stream and saw the clearing and you, I thought that my heart might stop as it suddenly seemed to grown too big and every fibre in my body was screaming but I had no voice and knew that only by touching you would it ever come back."

"The funniest thing is that when you took my hand, energy seemed to spread through me. I knew before I turned that nothing bad was going to happen as only one person had that physical effect when he touches me and that is you, my Love."

Arthur blew the hair on Merlin's forehead and put his arm over him only to cringe. Merlin worried, looked up but Arthur was smiling again. "Maybe Gaius will be able to tape me up to relieve the pain..."

"Think it would be better for you to let it heal naturally. But if you like, I can tear some clothes to make a bandage to give you a little support but that doesn't mean that you can go crazy either on Mulgan or in bed.

"When have I ever gone crazy in bed?"

"Sire, I have a feeling that you should not be embarrassing a retainer by asking him to rate his master's ability in such an activity!"

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin closer, "...and this from the young man who led me astray with his persistence and ability."

"Hardly, I think we have Gaius's compendium to thank for that!"

Arthur murmured promising that one day in the near future, he might be asked to grade such a performance.

Merlin grinned and only had time to whisper, "I'll anticipate that with pleasure, Sir Knight!" before he was soundly kissed...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : KNIGHTS REUNITED**

They were making good time. Evan had all the horses under control and Humphrey was complaining less of his aches and pains. Arthur was still complaining about his but only in private to Merlin who pretended to be unsympathetic as he enjoyed teasing Arthur.

Another day, a rainy one at that, the only person whose spirits were not dampened were Merlin's. Arthur said, "If you lift your face to the rain, then grin at me one more time, I'll kill you!"

Gawaine laughed, "You'd live to regret that Arthur. Just think of all the services which you'd forego..."

Leon laughed and Arthur blushed while Merlin turned grinning, "Trust you to put it that way, Gawaine!"

Another lunch stop but it looked as if they would be sleeping rough. The next village with an inn was too far to be reached in a half a day's ride. They bought extra food to see them through the night. The landlord mentioned caves in the area and Merlin's heart dropped. Arthur pushed Mulgan over to him and said quietly, "We'll all be together it will be alright." He hated seeing the look of panic in Merlin's eyes.

The rain never let up. It fell in sheets, they were all soaked and fed up. Finally, Gawaine saw the track which the landlord had mentioned and he pulled off and led them up the side of a hill and sure enough, there were caves.

Some looked like little caverns but two were big and deep. Leon led the way in and they dismounted.

Gawaine decided to explore and he came back to say, that it was huge and there were other caverns off the central one. Evan went to look at one and decided to put all the horses in that area.

To one side of the main cave, leading into another one, there was a fire pit and Merlin offered to hunt around for some dry wood. He found some and got the fire going but Evan and he eventually went outside and brought in enough to keep the fire going all night. Their bed rolls were damp on the outside but surprisingly the blankets were not soaked through.

Arthur decided that they should all sleep in one area. Even he would feel safer in a cave at night if Gawaine were nearby. Merlin stood near the mouth of the cave and was reluctant to advance too deeply into it.

Gawaine went over to him and said, "You can do it. Arthur will want you near him and I'll sleep on your other side." He put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and led him over to Arthur plonking him down beside him.

He smiled as Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and kept a tight hold.

Leon looked at the cave and decided to get well out of the prevailing wind and rain which was blowing in. He suggested that they should lay out the bedrolls around the fire to dry out while they ate supper. The cave was dry but the rain continued outside.

They sat talking about the last few days and how they were looking forward to meeting up with Rupert and the others, which could possibly happen tomorrow, at the earliest. Finally Humphrey decided to turn in. He moved his bedroll slightly and lay down with his feet to the fire. Evan picked up his bedroll and left to go back to the horses.

Leon nodded at Arthur and said that he was ready to turn in as well. "I'm bushed so you can keep talking, I doubt that it will disturb me." He also settled by the fire.

Arthur said quietly, "Merlin if you lie beside me, Gawaine can lie on your other side."

Merlin nodded saying, "But, if you lie next to Leon he can protect you and then I will lie next to you and then Gawaine next to me so you can both protect me."

Arthur looked at Gawaine and said, "Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Certainly! But Merlin if you must cuddle with someone, remember, please cuddle with Arthur not with me."

For the first time since arriving in the cave, Merlin smiled...

They laid out their sleeping rolls, Merlin banked up the fire. Gawaine went over and made sure that Arthur's sleeping roll was closer to Merlin's. Merlin gave him a little grin and they all settled.

Arthur felt sad. How long was Merlin, who was so brave and reliable going to be affected by the happenings that night? Then he thought of his little secret which only Gaius and Merlin knew and he realised that it would be forever. He loved him so much that it hurt him seeing his suffering. He reached out his hand and felt the edge of Merlin's bedroll. He let his hand run across Merlin's side and he made little circles with his fingers. Merlin turned and took his hand, sitting up he leant over kissed it and smiled in the firelight.

* * *

Merlin woke to the birds, he was snuggled into Arthur. He opened his eyes, saw the rock face and the rays from the rising sun and knew where he was. He moved away from Arthur a little and then realised that he wasn't the only one awake. Gawaine was as well.

"Were you alright? I see you migrated to the centre of your universe. I must say I know why however, as Arthur with the sun on his hair, looks like a Sun God from here."

Merlin smiled. "I slept fine, the ground was comparatively soft and I could hear your snoring, so I knew that we were safe. It would frighten away any beast or person of ill intent!"

"Well, you did your fair share of snuffling, yourself. "

"That's because I was lying on my back and I have a slight cold."

"Who's got a cold?" asked Arthur.

Merlin and Gawaine said at the same time pointing at the other, "He has!"

"Well, soon we'll be home and Gaius will be able to dose you with one of his famous concoctions. It's good for liars too!"

Arthur was pleased to see that Merlin had survived a night in a cave and seemed in fine spirits. He smiled to himself as he's woken up during the night and realised that Merlin was almost on his bedroll. As no one was awake, he had just reached out to him, pulling him closer then he threw his blanket over the two of them. It was good to have friends whom they could trust. His mind flashed to Aiden and Robert, the pyre and the knights and he suddenly felt very sad.

* * *

Sir Rupert sat with the knights and Sir Thierry to plan the following day. It was decided that Sirs Thierry, Rodney and Brian would stay with the guards in camp and an advance party of Sir Rupert and Rook with two guards would continue towards Sir Leon's group and hopefully meet on the road. Rain started to fall but it did little to dampen the spirit in the camp.

A clear sky greeted them at dawn and Sir Rupert's small group left hoping to meet up with Leon's before nightfall.

Leon's group was progressing slowly. The extra horses hampered their speed but Leon was loathe to leave them as they represented lives lost and he knew that Evan would refuse to abandon them. He decided that if they were all safe what did a few more hours each day matter. Anyway, it was giving Arthur and Humphrey a chance to get over the aches and discomforts from their enforced captivity.

Looking back, he was glad that Merlin had decided to push his way into their little group. He was always an asset as he had such a great affect on Arthur. He knew that without him Arthur would have insisted on riding hell-bent-for leather back to Camelot which in his condition might have been disastrous. Then he looked at the man riding beside him and realised that even if Uther couldn't see it, Gawaine was worthy of being knighted.

Arthur smiled, he liked having Gidun next to him when they were riding. Everything went better when he knew who was beside him. Thank God for Gaius...without his quick thinking Merlin would have been wandering around on his own in the woods as Arthur knew that keeping Merlin in Camelot while he was missing would have been nigh on impossible.

It was time to rest and water the horses. It was market day and the little village was busy with hawkers and peddlers. Arthur and Merlin wandered around the stalls while Evan and Gawaine looked after the horses. Leon had gone with Humphrey to make arrangements for a meal in the inn. They had no sooner done one side of the road and were returning on the far side than a figure stood in their path.

Merlin was the first to react and he said, "Gaelen?"

Arthur bristled; he still blamed the man for his son's death. The man looked in good health and was once again dressed as a Gower knight.

"Sire. I am glad to see you. My brother knight and I are on our way to Camelot at the behest of King Hansard to find out why his request to see you was never acknowledged?"

Arthur said nastily, "That doesn't concern me. Address Sir Leon who is at the inn."

Merlin turned to Arthur and said quietly, "Let me explain. You join the others for lunch and I will see you later."

Arthur said, "As you wish, as long as I have no need to converse with him!" He turned abruptly, stomping off.

Merlin and Gaelen stood by the road and Merlin explained that the pain was still raw for Arthur and brought him up to date on what had happened over the last three weeks. Gaelen was shocked. He was to deliver papers to Uther yet he now wanted to return to King Hansard with the news.

"Why don't you speak to Leon? Follow us, till we meet Sir Rupert and then they might be able to suggest something. But I warn you, Gaelen, stay away from Arthur."

Gaelen was uneasy as he didn't like the look in Merlin's eyes so he nodded and left.

And that was how it came to be, that the two Gower knights joined Sir Leon's party and rode behind Evan and all the extra horses. Gaelen never looked in Arthur's direction and Arthur pointedly turned his back on him. Merlin felt a chuckle arise in his chest as they were acting like a couple of teenage girls but in his heart, he had an inkling of the pain which Arthur was experiencing.

Leon had found out that another inn was within a half day's ride and they kept going until the village came into view. It was twilight, by the time they arrived at a small inn and arrangements were made. Due to lack of space, all the knights, Gower and Camelot would share a common room and Arthur and Merlin would have to join them.

Arthur walked outside so Merlin got up and followed him. He wouldn't let it rest, he insisted, "Merlin, I am not sleeping in the same room as him."

"You know Arthur, it wasn't his idea to run off. Princess Guinevere made the decision."

"But, he went with her!"

"...and would you follow me if I decided to leave Camelot?"

"Don't use that as an example, Merlin. It's not the same."

"Isn't it? I know you couldn't but would you want to?"

"With all my heart..."

"Well, life throws many obstacles in the path of true love and you just have to try your best to overcome them. Gaelen is an obstacle. I'm not going to waste my time thinking about him. I have my own memories and if you think deeply, you know that you had no intention of staying with Guinevere once a child was born. Don't waste your energy by letting his presence spoil our time together."

"But whenever, I hear his voice, I'm back at Gaius's holding the baby. Merlin, it hurts." His eyes filled up with tears.

Merlin knew that Arthur had been through a lot in the past weeks and was still in need of support. He regretted that when a touch or a token of affection was needed but couldn't be given. Arthur leant toward him and put his hand on his shoulder but Merlin shook it off and said, "Not now, Arthur. We have to be very careful as our little group had grown to include strangers."

Supper was a quiet affair. Leon and Gaelen spoke about getting information back to Hansard but agreed to wait until they had met up with Sir Rupert. Gaelen was shocked to hear that four knights had been killed in the attack.

Gawaine picked up on the friction between Arthur and the Gower knight but when Merlin was not forthcoming he decided to leave the group for more jovial company. When they finally turned in, he stayed behind waking Merlin when he finally made it upstairs, by tripping over the end of his cot and landing on his legs. Merlin smiled, Gawaine always added comic relief and he was thankful for it as he knew that Arthur was also not asleep but there was nothing he could do about it.

Breakfast done, the group was back on the road. It would be a straight forward journey. They had ridden maybe two hours when Gidun started fussing, Merlin laughed but Arthur who had hardly said 'Boo!' since mounting and still in a bad mood snapped, "For heaven's sake, haven't you learnt to control that brute yet."

Merlin's jaw dropped, he looked in shock at Arthur who had the decency to say, "Sorry, Merlin, I'm not myself today!"

"Obviously!" said Merlin and swung Gidun around to ride next to Gawaine.

"The prince has a bee in his bonnet, has he?" said Gawaine, "What happened yesterday to put him in such a bad mood?"

Merlin decided that silence was the best policy so he shrugged his shoulders.

"The two of you had a tiff? I thought that you were past that now. Oh, well, life has it ups and downs as does love, I guess?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Gawaine's effort to look serious. Arthur heard him and turned glaring at him.

"Go up and ride beside him, he's been through a lot recently, he'd not a bad chap and he looks crestfallen and upset."

"Gawaine, you could be a counselor for lonely hearts and the like... Just watch what you say in front of the Gower knights." Suddenly, like Arthur before him, he had a flash of Aiden and Robert and as he put his heels to Gidun to catch up with Arthur, he added, "Life can be very cruel."

Merlin slipped back next to Arthur, "I'm sorry. That was childish of me to walk away but you hurt Gidun's and my feelings."

Arthur smiled and gently cuffed Merlin across the back of his head, which would have to suffice for a hug was out of the question. Gawaine smiled.

Mid-afternoon, they rounded a bend in the road and saw red ahead. Merlin yelled, "Knights!" and Arthur and he took off at a canter.

Sir Rupert dismounted and hugged Arthur; he remembered him as a friend of his son Rudyard and was grateful to see him alive and well. The rest of their group came cantering up and smiles were all around. Leon was happy to see Rupert as now the responsibility could be shared. Rupert was pleased that everyone was accounted for and he acknowledge the two Gower knights. They remounted, Rupert and Leon in the lead.

They would have to spend another night on the road but by tomorrow afternoon they should be nearing the village of Hedgemere where the others were camped. Arthur's spirits seemed to lift and he chatted happily with Rook bringing him up to date on his adventure. At one point, he turned and winked at Merlin, whose heart did a double flip.

His whole being was yearning for Arthur's touch but he had to settle for a wink.

* * *

A large inn stood in the village of Morselea. Arthur's eyes lit up when he saw it as he knew that there might be private accommodation besides communal rooms. Actually they were lucky, there were two private rooms available, one sleeping four which the Camelot knights took and one double, while the others occupied a communal room. Merlin smiled and managed to slip his arm around Arthur's waist as he helped him up the stairs to their private room. He said solicitously, "How're your ribs, Sire, still hurting?"

Once they were in the room, he barred the door and threw himself on the bed grinning. "As long as you're in pain, it is well within my job description to assist you with everything."

Arthur sat beside him and felt nothing but love for this person who had insinuated himself into his life and made himself indispensable. Merlin sat up and gave him a hug before bounding off the bed to help Arthur out of his jacket and into something lighter for supper saying, "Do you think Rupert would think it rude if we ate in our room?"

"I think that would be inconsiderate as we have only just met up with him and I know he will have lots of questions to ask me directly. Sorry, it was a good idea and remember, we won't be down there all evening..."

"Well, then, I think I'd better..." Merlin brushed the hair off Arthur's forehead and let his finger trace down his nose to his lips. He was deliberate in his actions and Arthur began to complain finally grabbing him and gently kissing him. Merlin pushed him away, "That's it, I can't take anymore if we have to join the others. These last few days have been so difficult; I close my eyes and remember all the things we could have done if not for people being around."

"Soon, Merlin, soon..."

* * *

Actually Merlin enjoyed supper, the conversation was good and Arthur was in a great mood retelling for Rupert's benefit all the happenings both sad and happy.

Gawaine leant over and whispered, "So, the love birds have made up?"

Merlin grinned at him. There was something about Gawaine which he appreciated. He was wild and full of laughter but he was also trustworthy and exceedingly courageous. He drove Arthur crazy as he knew that Merlin felt safe with him and a spark of jealousy would flare in his mind.

Leon saw through the joking realising the calibre of knight Gawaine was.

Rupert was pleased that Gawaine had met up with Leon's group as he must have been a help. Both he and Leon felt that he had potential and could see him as a Knight of Camelot, not right now as Uther disliked him but maybe in the future.

Rupert mentioned that after a night's rest, he had sent Gielbert and Romney back to Camelot with the news that Arthur was safe. Barring any problems, riding all out, they should have been there in three days. He also told Arthur in particular that he was carrying a goodly amount of gold which the king insisted that he should use if a ransom was required.

Gawaine laughed, "Well, men, I think that means that we can have another round and our friend Rupert on behalf of his majesty the king can foot the bill." Rupert laughed and nodded. They all toasted the king and sipped the mead.

Merlin was very careful as he wanted to remain lucid and be able to walk up the stairs. Arthur smiled at him, reached over, removed his goblet and downed it.

"Scared he won't be able to fulfill his manservant's duties, Sire?"

Arthur smiled, he knew when he was being teased so he just said, "Exactly, Gawaine..! Be careful though as tomorrow I won't be so lenient when people forget their places and speak above their station."

Merlin couldn't help but add, "See, Gawaine. He's not so far gone that he doesn't remember that he's a crown prince."

Rupert and Leon started laughing and soon they all joined in. Humphrey smiled, it was good to see them enjoying themselves. Heads were raised across the room, Gaelen looked up but got back to his drinking. He had to travel with them tomorrow and Arthur was still out to get him.

When the others retired, Gawaine opted to stay with Rook for a couple of more rounds. Arthur and Merlin made their way upstairs. The landlord had been in and lit the fire. Merlin barred the door. Arthur stood there as Merlin helped him off with his clothes then sat on the bed and Merlin knelt to remove his boots.

"How's the pain?"

"It's getting less each day, just sometimes I move one way and the pain flares up and takes my breath away."

"You do that to me each day..." Merlin said in a quieter voice than normal. "Take my breath away that is ...not the pain bit."

Arthur leant forward and cupped Merlin's face and turned it up to him, "Merlin, if you and I were the only people left in the world, I'd be content and happy."

"But wouldn't we get bored, just the two of us?"

"I don't believe so...do you?" Arthur swung his legs up on the bed and lay down.

Merlin undressed slowly in front of the fire knowing that Arthur was watching. He walked around the end of the bed to his side and said, "Sire, as I'm the only other person left in the world, may I share this royal bed with you?"

"I don't know. What credentials do you have to prove you're worthy?"

Merlin knelt on the edge of the bed, thought and whispered in Arthur's ear. Arthur burst out laughing and pulled back the blankets so his best friend in the whole world could slip into the bed beside him. Merlin smiled happily...

An hour later, Arthur knew that Merlin was still smiling. He really loved this man and he knew that whatever faced them, together they would be able to manage. He had obviously been created for Merlin and he was certain that Merlin had been created solely for him. Lovers till the end...

_Suddenly the door burst open and guards stormed into the room, they parted and the king stood there._

"_What may I ask is this mockery of love?"_

_He heard himself say, "Father, what would you know about love?"_

_The king reached the bed and grabbed for the body still asleep beside him._

_There was a slight squawk, a frantic fluttering of wings and the king threw the bird back onto the bed._

"_Mend your ways, Arthur, or the same will happen to you."_

_Arthur was left alone in his bed facing a fluttering mass of feathers. He lifted the merlin and held it close to him as it breathed its last. Tears fell on the crumpled feathers..._

_He heard it say, "Arthur, it's only a dream, I'm here with you, we're safe."_

_But he knew he wasn't...and he started to sob. _


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : KNIGHT NIGHT!**

Merlin woke early the next morning and turned to check Arthur as he'd woken him during the night having a nightmare. He'd eventually settled but Merlin hadn't been able to get any response from him even when he told him that he was safe. He just held him until he stopped shuddering, finally falling into a deeper sleep.

He knew that he was still under stress from being held captive and Gaelen's appearance had done nothing to help him. He'd feel better when Gaius had seen him. Humphrey had told him in detail everything which had gone on giving him a better idea of what Arthur had been through.

He let himself drift off and it was Arthur who woke him. "Good morning, Handsome!"

Merlin snuggled in closer, saying, "Good morning, Oh Mighty One! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes on the whole but I dreamt that my father killed you, and I sat there holding you as you died...but you were a merlin..."

"Well, then I would just have flown away and returned to you later. I can do things like that, you know!"

Arthur smiled, "Come here and show me what you would have done once you returned..."

They finally had to get up and joined the others for an early breakfast. They left just after dawn planning to reach Sir Rupert's camp outside Hedgemere by late afternoon. The weather was perfect and every time Merlin caught Arthur's eye, he smiled and flapped his arms pretending to fly.

Gawaine learned over and said, "Keep doing that and someone will think that you're Peter Pan?"

"Who's he?"

"A boy who never grew up..."

"Suits me, did he have a friend who was a prince?"

"Don't think so but he had friends called Wendy and Tinkerbell."

"What sort of a name is that?"

"A perfect name for a fairy!"

"Honestly Gawaine, I sometimes wonder what goes on in your head even when you're sober."

They stopped briefly to buy food then pushed on. Arthur kept counting down the hours before he would see the spires of Camelot. If the weather held and they could ride from morning to dusk it should take just over four days.

The company was good and the hours passed quickly. The first night at Rupert's camp, they had to sleep rough but it was a warm night and the guards were well versed in setting up a suitable quarters. They had three separate camp fires and each group kept to themselves; the Camelot Knights, the guards with the Gower knights and the household staff. Thierry and Brian had been hunting and fresh game was roasted and served. They sat around telling tales and tried to solve the mystery of the original mission's capture.

They remembered and toasted the knights who had lost their lives, Sirs Bentley, Harold, Mandon and Bevan. Arthur most regretted Sir Bevan's death as he had been Edmund's father and he was close to him. His mind then jumped to Edmund himself and he felt more upset.

A voice at his shoulder said, "Is there anything I can get you?"

He looked into Merlin's worried face and said, "No! It's O.K., it just brings back memories."

Arthur let himself enjoy the camaraderie. He felt at ease with his knights and his mind was untroubled. It reminded him of his and Rudd's first ever overnight in the woods with Gielbert who was then a squire. Unbeknownst to them, they were only a mile away from Home Farm and there were also two knights watching over them. Rudd and he had been so brave to begin with but as the night progressed, they both crept back to sleep near the fire with Gielbert. He smiled remembering the 'wild' cow which they had heard and insisting the next morning to the manager at Home Farm that he should be careful in the woods at night.

Looking back, he realised that in general, life in Camelot had been good, tempered here and there with peaks and valleys, some rather depressing. Merlin caught his eye and he smiled and Arthur knew that there had been and hopefully would be, some future highpoints.

The camp was well supplied with ale and after the meal and a few rounds, the stories and jokes started. Gawaine as usual was in high form but he was matched by Rook with his wicked sense of humour. At one point, he suggested that Merlin should cover his ears as his next story might shock him.

Arthur had laughed saying, "Rook, I can assure you that having Gaius as a teacher, has prepared him for anything you could come up with!" He smiled at Merlin and said quietly, "_Volume XI, Chapter IV, Page II, Subsection VII _!" Merlin blushed and Arthur grabbed him around the shoulders, ruffled his hair, pushing him onto his back. He looked down at him, laughed and hauled him upright, giving him an extra punch on his arm for good measure.

Suddenly there was screeching and everyone's adrenalin flowed until a white ghost flew through the camp and they realised they'd been visited by tyto alba. Merlin laughed as in Ealdor there had been a pair living for years in a hay barn, scaring the living daylights out of kids who felt sure they were not only hearing ghosts but also seeing them. Rodney mentioned the Roman superstition which associated them with death and woe betide any household which had a barn owl land on its roof.

Soon, people started to settle for the night and it finally it was only Gawaine and Rook who were still talking quietly.

* * *

The plan to leave at daybreak never materialised as they left later. The knights went first with Rupert and Leon out in front, followed by the guard and that all important chest of gold. Merlin had teased Arthur when he had seen it. "Is that all you're worth?"

"And you think you're worth more?"

"Well, that surely depends on, to whom and maybe, when," he said cheekily, making Arthur grin.

A couple of the knights rode ahead to make sure food would be available, when they stopped to water the horses and give them a rest. They kept up a steady pace and late afternoon reached a little village with an alehouse. Sir Rupert insisted that the knights ate together and left the setting up of the camp to the guards and the household staff.

Merlin had turned to follow Humphrey and Daniel but Leon had caught him by the elbow and said, "Where do you think your're going? Come with the knights."He laughed, "You can always help getting anyone who might have drunk too much back to camp."

The meal was good, there was a lamb or rather mutton stew, hot and plentiful and also some fowlers' pie which was a mixed bag of game birds. It was also served with fresh bread and ale so no one went hungry or thirsty.

Rupert insisted that they turn in earlier as he warned that they would be up at daybreak ready to leave once the light was sufficient. "We need to get a full days riding in tomorrow otherwise, we'll end up having to camp an extra night before arriving home."

The site chosen by Sir Brian was excellent. He's convinced a local former to allow them to camp in his woods. The knights were able to sleep against a hill which was preferable to some of them than lying flat. There was a stream and even a meadow of sorts for the horses. The man had also willingly sold them oats for the horses and his wife agreed to have porridge ready early in the morning for anyone who was interested in breakfast.

Arthur lay down next to Leon with Merlin and Gawaine on his other side. It seemed to him that he had no sooner laid his head down that Merlin was poking him. He tried to grab him and pull him in for a kiss but Merlin pulled away and shoved a bowl of porridge at him. "Rise and shine, Sire, breakfast is served."

Arthur said under the noise of other people's talking, "You sure know how to ruin what would have been the beginning of a wonderful day!"

Although they started off in the sun, the weather deteriorated and soon it was cloudy with a fine drizzle. Everyone, bar one's spirits fell. "If you're going to smile, don't you dare look at me!" Arthur told Merlin who complied but kept grinning to himself when Arthur wasn't looking.

To pay him back, he kept talking to Gidun and Mulgan, "Now, isn't the track softer with a little you-know-what? You're really lucky as the gods are thinking of your legs." Arthur leant over and punched him so he shut up but hazarded a peek at Arthur who caught his eye and had to smile.

By mid-afternoon, the driving rain was so bad that they could hardly see ahead of them. There were huge puddles everywhere and the rain was running down Merlin's hairline onto his neck and wetting his back. "Satisfied now, are you?" an equally wet Arthur said, "I always knew you shouldn't interfere with the weather but no, you go thanking the gods for soft roads, so now we have a river!"

Rupert told the men to seek shelter in the woods and up against a rock strew hill. He named two guards to stay with him and the money chest. He told them if they found somewhere dry to plan on staying there for as long as it rained. If night fell, they should stay overnight and meet up again tomorrow morning.

Gawaine came over and whispered to Arthur. "I know this area. We have a choice, if we backtrack a mile, there are caves, if we continue on for about two miles, there is a farm with outbuildings. What do you want to do?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, who shrugged. So he continued, "Which would you recommend, Gawaine?"

"I like the idea of the caves but, Merlin, you're not too fussy are you?"

"I can manage," said Merlin, "...as long as the three of us are there."

"I was thinking of inviting Rupert as well. There are at least three caves some larger than others but we could all be dry if we split up."

Arthur said, "Caves, it will be! Talk to Rupert and tell him how much place is available. Maybe all the knights could stay there."

Gawaine left to seek out Rupert.

Arthur turned to Merlin, "Are you alright with that?"

Sure, if you can reserve a private chamber for the two of us!"

"Make a wish, my friend!"

Sir Rupert agreed so, five knights and two guards with the chest backtracked with Gawaine to the caves. Arthur told Humphrey and Daniel to follow them as well. True to his word, there was a selection of caves, some smelled strongly of animals but on the whole they were dry and quite large. Their horses were out of the rain and Rupert decided to call it a day for travelling.

When everyone else was settled, Gawaine said to Arthur, "Follow me!" They picked up their bedrolls and saddles bags and he took them up a little track through brambles and stopped reaching forward to pull the brambles away to expose a narrow opening. He entered beckoning Arthur and Merlin to follow him. Six feet in, they stopped in amazement. The cave in front of them was huge, it had galleries and many alcoves leading off it. Gawaine gave them a tour and pointed out interesting carvings in the rock face. He also showed them an underground stream and an opening in the ceiling explaining that smoke would rise and exit the cave.

Merlin was thrilled. He liked the size of the cave and the water and opening in the roof reminded him of another cave but without any of the bad memories. He felt quite comfortable in gorges and slowly he was beginning to enjoy caves again. He smiled at Arthur who put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

Gawaine said, "O.K., you two lovebirds, let's collect wood and see if we can get a fire going. Many times, cave dwellers leave wood for the next traveller so try near the entrance."

Merlin soon found sufficient to get a fire started. The firelight threw elongated shadows on the wall but being able to see both Arthur and Gawaine, stopped his imagination from straying too far. He soon had a blazing fire going and placed his wet clothes near the fire, encouraging Arthur and Gawaine to remove jackets and tunics to see if they could dry them. He laid out their bedrolls around the fire in hopes that they might also dry.

Gawaine came back from exploring with more wood. Merlin nipped outside to bring in some damp wood which would dry off by the fire. Arthur had tried to make a torch with grass but it smoked and wasn't of much help, as it needed animal fat to burn properly.

They sat around the fire daydreaming. They were warm and safe. The rain was still heavy and the winds had picked up. Arthur worried that the roads would be impassable, slowing their journey even further. At least, Gaius knew that Merlin and he were safe that is, if Gielbert and Romney had arrived home.

They emptied their saddle bags and Gawaine had some dried meat, Merlin had nuts, shrivelled mushrooms and what smelled like smoked fish. Arthur had dried fruit and something unidentifiable possibly cheese which was rock hard sporting a green mould. That went on the fire but the other food was shared out. Water was available and Arthur said, "Shame we have no ale."

Gawaine rolled backwards reaching for his saddle bag and produced a wineskin, "Would wine suffice, Sire?"

Arthur grinned, "Honestly Gawaine, if I were to be marooned on a desert island and Merlin couldn't be there, I think I'd choose you to be with me."

Merlin laughed as Gawaine said, "Be prepared! That's my motto in life..."

Soon Merlin could feel his eyelids drooping. Arthur laughed and said, "I see someone who is ready for _beddy-byes_."

He murmured, "Sleep...yes please!"

"Arthur, that takes me back," said Gawaine. "My mother used to say that to me when I was young as she handed me over to my nanny at nighttime. Strange how some things stay with us forever."

Arthur left Merlin asleep by the fire and rearranged their bedrolls next to each other. Gawaine went to the far side of the fire, explaining that he would be better able to keep away any marauding animals.

Arthur smiled and said, Thanks!" and leant over Merlin waking him up and pulling him over to their bedrolls. "Mmm!" was all Merlin said as he lay down and was fast asleep in seconds.

Putting his arms around him and holding him closely, Arthur kissed him and whispered "Nighty Night, Merlin My Love!" Arthur smiled to himself, here he was a crown prince responsible for a kingdom but by far his most important responsibility was the man who lay fast asleep in his arms. 'I love you so much!' he thought and tucked Merlin's head in the curve of his neck and fell asleep.

He was awoken maybe an hour later by Merlin thrashing about, screaming trying to fight off something or someone. Arthur realised it was just a nightmare and he spoke quietly saying, "Merlin it's me. I'm right here beside you." But to no avail, Merlin had his eyes wide open and was still cursing and fighting, punching at Arthur and trying to bite his own hands. He looked terrified.

"Gawaine, I need help!" Gawaine got up and came over." Just hold his hand so he doesn't hurt himself. I don't think he's awake, he can't see us but maybe he can hear us."

Merlin was now thrashing about and using his legs. He'd caught Gawaine and it had hurt. So, he threw the blanket over them and they knelt on the edges of it to keep his legs from making contact. He said quite clearly, "No! Not him, me...!" Whatever he was feeling was disturbing and very upsetting to him.

Arthur let go his hand and tried to steady his head as he whipped it back and forth. Merlin grabbed his wrist and he knew that he would be bruised tomorrow. He'd experienced this once before with him after the attack in Cave Two but he had not had any recurrence since then.

Slowly the intensity of the thrashing calmed down and Merlin without waking, began to moan and whimper.

It tore at Arthur's heart and he was glad that there was someone else with him. Finally, he was quiet again. He had not awakened. Chances are that tomorrow he would have no recollection of last night just curious about his hands if he had bruised them or Arthur's face and hands if he had scratched and bitten them.

If Arthur questioned how he had slept he'd say fine, oblivious to the disturbing events. Arthur knew he wasn't lying as if he had a bad nightmare, he would often laugh and discuss it. He might say that he was a little confused but nothing else.

Once he'd settled, Gawaine went back to his bedroll. "Wake me if you need me."

"No, he'll be alright now." Arthur rearranged his bedroll and their blankets and lay down facing Merlin his arm gently across him, praying that whatever had caused the frightening feeling was far away from his consciousness and that he was just asleep. He went over in his mind what they had done or eaten, he'd had no wine. He could think of nothing which could explain what had happened. It was as if Merlin had gone somewhere else and for a while had been in a different time and place.

Merlin woke to the birds and light coming into the cave. He got up and put more branches on the fire and once they had caught, he added more logs. He was pleased to see that everyone's clothes were dry so he separated them into piles. He felt thirsty and walked to the stream at the back of the cave. The others had finished off the wine so he left them sleeping.

It was still early so he returned to the fire. Arthur was snoring slighty, he smiled but he didn't wake him. He sat with his back against the rock face and tried to recall why he had woken, upset, feeling sad and so alone. He acknowledged to himself that maybe Arthur needed someone stronger and more capable. Was that what had upset him? He would look after him to the best of his ability but he might have to rely on other people as well. He needed to run these feeling by Gaius. Was he second guessing his abilities and being irrational or was there a basis for this anxiety?

Arthur moved and Merlin looking at him realising that he also looked worried as if he too understood that his abilities were not strong enough but then Arthur opened his eyes, saw him and smiled and he knew that they would muddle through, that in the end everything would be alright. He crawled across to Arthur and lay beside him, shivering slightly. Arthur pulled the blankets over him and said, "You were really tired, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I think so." He shuddered, "I feel as if there is something there but I can't remember it." He shrugged and smiled, "It'll come to me later on. Why? Did I wake you up?"

...and Arthur, out of love, lied and said, "Knowing you, Merlin, if you had woken me I would have remembered!"

Gawaine had listened to their conversation and smiled, Arthur was not only brave but prompted by love, considerate.

Merlin grinned and blushed. He propped himself on his elbow and leaning in, gently exploring Arthur's face with his finger. Arthur closed his eyes waiting for the finger to be replaced by lips. When it wasn't, he opened his eyes and saw that Merlin was miles away, distractedly playing with his earlobe, frowning slightly.

Arthur whispered, "Earth to Merlin!

Merlin eyes flashed back to Arthur's and he said, "Sorry, I almost thought I had it..." He leant over and...

Gawaine sat up, "Before the two of you get completely carried away, I'm out of here. Thanks for the dry clothes, Merlin." He stood up and slipped them on and called over his shoulder as he left. "Carry On! But I'll be back for the rest of my stuff..."

Merlin burst out laughing then turned his attention to Arthur...

* * *

Sir Rupert lead the way down to the main road. Arthur rode beside him. "I'd hoped to have a chat with you last evening but you must have been in another section of the cave."

Arthur nodded adding, "Excellent group of caves, well worth remembering about them for the future."

"Well, hopefully, we won't be this way again in pouring rain." He continued, "Ride with me and we'll see if we can shed a little more light on this mess."

By the time, they were all reassembled, the majority of them just wanted to reach somewhere to purchase food. They were hungry. The road surprisingly wasn't too bad, but apart from the leaders, Rupert and Arthur, everyone else was muddy. The fords were deep so the horses' legs were splashed clean but were no sooner clean than they were once again mud covered. Finally, they reached the next village.

"You look as if you had a mud shower," laughed Arthur as Merlin offered to take Mulgan and tie him up.

"Well, we can't all have the luxury of riding out in front."

"Do I detect a hint of envy or is it job dissatisfaction, Merlin?"

"No, just that I was relegated to the back and it seemed that every horse in front went through each puddle with gusto and I benefited from the flying mud."

"Poor Merlin, and he so likes rain but not its results, is that it?"

Merlin smiled sweetly but with a hint of insubordination said, "...and the first shall be last and the last shall be first!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, but it could be..." Merlin ducked behind his horse as a punch flew in his direction. It missed Merlin and got Gidun in the flank. He moved over and bumped into Mulgan, who stepped on Arthur's foot.

Arthur roared, "Merlin!"

"It wasn't me. Your own horse stood on you, you really should be more careful around him."

Arthur chased around Gidun to get at Merlin but he slipped behind Leon who stepped in and said, "I don't want to get involved in this argument but the inn is open and food is available."

Merlin peeked around Leon and said, "Truce, Arthur."

Arthur grabbed him from behind in a headlock. He said quietly, "Be afraid, Merlin! Be very afraid, the next time we are alone..."

Merlin grinned cheekily, "I'll keep you to that, Arthur!"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : A BLESSED SANCTUARY**

By mid morning, they reached an intersection and the road was familiar. They made good time and the weather held. Merlin had a brilliant idea but was reluctant to mention it to Arthur in case he scoffed at it. He figured that if they left the main party and pushed hard, they could reach Yewdene by nightfall barring any necessary detours.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing!"

"Merlin, I can see your mind spinning. Out with it!"

"It will sound silly..."

"Why should that surprise me after all these years?"

"Well...you see...we..."

"Spit it out Merlin. I don't have all day."

"But we almost do..."

"Almost do what?"

"...have enough time to get to Yewdene if we leave the others and ride until nightfall."

Arthur pulled Mulgan to a halt causing a chain reaction behind him. "Sorry!" he called over his shoulder.

He turned to Merlin and said, "You, Merlin, are worth your weight in gold!"

"More than what you're worth by the look of the chest..."

...but Arthur had already pushed Mulgan ahead to talk to Rupert and Leon. The plan was that they would leave the group and ride without stopping to Yewdene, spending the night there, joining up with the rest of the party the following midday as they passed the village, giving them time to get to Camelot by late afternoon.

Rupert wasn't sure but Leon could see the merit in allowing Arthur to spend a night in comfort before the final push to Camelot.

"Well, not without some knights to accompany you."

"No problem, we'll take Gawaine and you, Leon, if you're interested. I'd also like to take Humphrey as he deserves a chance to get a proper night's rest as well."

So it was decided. Leon went back in the ranks to speak to Gawaine and Humphrey and they followed him to the front. Rupert would have preferred that they had all stayed together but bowed to Arthur's request, speaking seriously to both of the knights explaining that it was their responsibility to have Arthur on the road waiting for them around noon tomorrow and if anything happened to him, he would have their hides.

Merlin decided to file that expression away for future use, as it had great possibilities.

* * *

The group of five cantered off in high spirits, the horses sensing that something interesting might be in the offing. The roads were wet but passable and they made good time, stopping to rest and water the horses and grab something to eat around mid afternoon. The gods kept a watch over them as there were no detours and by the time the sun was setting, they had reached the turn off to Yewdene.

Arthur took off at a gallop and the other filed after him. He had one thought in his mind...a bath.

He pulled up at the front door and Frank the manager came out pulling on his jacket. "Sire! What a wonderful surprise! We were so worried as we had heard no news since the bodies of the knights came through."

Grooms seemed to appear out of nowhere to take the horses and the housekeeper Bessie appearing tying an obviously fresh apron around her ample waist.

"Sorry to spring this visit on the two of you but..."

"We're always happy to have you at home, Sire. Supper will be ready in three hours," she said giving a little bob.

Humphrey added, "Sire, I will see that your chambers are ready, as well as plenty of hot water."

Arthur nodded at him and Merlin grinned. Humphrey put him to shame as he was intuitively capable.

Frank said, "If you will follow me to the main reception room, I know that suitable drinks are available."

"What did you say about the bodies?" Arthur asked.

"The knights had been here asking questions but we knew nothing. Then the wagon came through the village it must be ten days ago. I'm sorry for the loss of four knights." Then he smiled slightly, "...but happy to see your majesty safe and sound."

A maidservant arrived with a platter of dry biscuits and fresh fruit; a manservant walked in with goblets.

They sat in front of the fire and toasted the manor house. Arthur smiled, he was happy to be at his 'home away from home'. He smiled at Merlin remembering all the wonderful things which had happened here and then his face fell as he remembered Gaètan and Jules-Alain.

Merlin said, "The bones of a home encompass happiness and sadness."

"Never a truer word spoken!" agreed Leon.

"Well, this is more like a home than the castle." Gawaine said, "Has it belonged to Camelot for years?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin, smiled and said, "No, it actually belongs to me. It was a gift to me from Geoffrey a couple of years ago after his parents died. I'd stayed here as a child and loved not only his parents but also the house. We have some great memories...

Humphrey walked in to announce that the chambers had been made up and if Sirs Gawaine and Leon would care to follow him they could get settled.

Arthur said, "Humphrey, I was just telling Gawaine and Leon of all the good memories from times, we've spent in this house."

Humphrey smiled, "Ah yes! ...the gift of a snail that you gave to Lady Imelda when you were around eight and her merlins and Lord Mawley's zoo. It's a great place, Sire, a real pied-à-terre."

Leon and Gawaine followed Humphrey to their rooms, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. Arthur said, "I wouldn't have called my visit as an eight year old a highlight. It was fun and exciting but in retrospect hardly life shattering. I have better memories than that..." and he raised his eyebrows at Merlin, who blushed slightly, "...maybe we can make memories tonight, eh Merlin?"

Arthur often dreamt of Merlin's blushes. He knew in turn that they lit up his own face and filled him with exquisite feelings. He's seen people blush in embarrassment and go red in the face with rage but the subtle change in Merlin's complexion almost had him go weak at the knees. He walked over to him and allowed his hand to trail across his shoulders, pausing as he ran his fingers up the nape of his neck and through his dark hair, feeling Merlin tremble against his hand.

There was a knock at the door and Humphrey walked in. "Your chambers are ready, Sire, fires are lit and plenty of hot water available. I unpacked your saddle bags and laid out a jacket for you. There are also some of your clothes in the chest in the antechamber. Merlin can send anything you need aired or pressed downstairs. Supper will be served for you and your guests in the main dining room in under three hours." He grinned slightly and smiled saying, "Try to be on time, Sire!"

Arthur burst out laughing. Shaking his head, "Humphrey, what would I do without you? We'll show ourselves up, thank you."

As Humphrey bowed and left, Arthur turned to Merlin slipping his hand in his and they made their way upstairs.

* * *

The chambers were as they remembered them, safe, relaxing and welcoming. All the candles were lit and the fire was blazing. Arthur walked over to it and held out his arms just savouring the heat. He realised that this night was special as after this he would again be on show at the castle. He enjoyed the familiarity of the manor. He appreciated the attention he received from his staff; nothing was ever too much of a problem for them. He felt that maybe he was a different person when he was staying here. There were no stressful situations and he and Merlin were not forever looking over their shoulders.

Merlin called, "The bath's ready, the water is hot so if you really want a long soak, you shouldn't waste time."

In no time, Arthur was slipping into the scented water. He smiled to himself as it felt good and the last time he'd had a chance to lie back in water was in the cold stream near the cowshed. Merlin had added a little lavender oil which Gaius had made for him. "This is the life of luxury. Is there enough water for you to bathe as well?"

Merlin who was tending the fire which kept the water warm, assured him that there was always plenty of water from the water closet's hand pump.

"We can share if you want, Merlin?"

"If I remember the last time we did that here, we had more water on the floor than in the bath and my clothes were all soaked."

"Yes, but that was your fault because you dunked me..."

"...and you retaliated by pulling me into the bath. No thanks, I'll wait my turn and bathe leisurely. By the way, I found clean things for both of us to put on."

Soon, a soapy Arthur, stood ready to be rinsed. Merlin walked over with pitchers of warm water and poured them over him, when he was satisfied Arthur grabbed a towel and made his way back to the fire in the bedchamber.

"Not air drying yourself tonight, Oh Mighty One?" Merlin said laughing.

"No, I'll manage by myself, go and bathe before we have to leave for supper."

Merlin liked the luxury of bathing. Given the chance, he would lie there for hours until skin on his fingers resembled prunes. He also kept the water temperature exactly right as he did for Arthur, figuring what was the use of having a special ability if one did not use it.

He lay back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he realised he was not alone and he opened his eyes to see Arthur standing there, no further advanced in dressing than he had been when he had left him.

"You were supposed to be getting dressed."

Arthur grinned, "I got lonely! I also knew that you needed someone to sluice you off when you stood up."

Merlin laughed as he considered sluicing what you would do to the courtyard or to clean outside steps. He stood up and allowed Arthur to pour pitchers of warm water over him. It was great but it made him giggle to think what Uther would have thought if he could have seen the crown prince rinsing his soapy manservant.

"What's funny?"

"I was thinking of the king and his reaction if he walked in now."

"Not to worry, I'd just tell him that cleanliness is next to godliness and let him brood over that, while I grabbed you and we both high-tailed it out of here."

"Buck naked?"

"Well, I wouldn't risk stopping, to get dressed!"

* * *

Humphrey nodded at them when they arrived in time for supper. There were both clean and their hair was still damp. Gawaine and Leon were also looking cleaner. Merlin decided that proper water closets were the best thing. He was pleased that Arthur had also had one installed in their chambers at Camelot.

Humphrey served at table. They had brought their appetites with them and did justice to the wonderful spread laid before them, dishes of venison, fish and fowl. They discussed the return trip so far and Merlin wanted to make sure that they visited the water gardens to see the fish before they left.

Arthur said, "I do believe, Merlin, that the fish we had for supper looked familiar. Do you suppose there is possibly one missing from the ponds?"

"Well, I was also wondering, as that bird you are eating resembles a merlin to me!"

Arthur put the squab down, made a face saying, "Touché but my stomach is stronger that yours," and he promptly picked it up again and continued eating it.

A good time was had by all present. Gawaine was in his element and after a few drinks recounted hilarious stories of a friend of his. The others winking at each other, knowing that in all probability the stories were Gawaine's experiences not a friend's.

Finally, Arthur said that if they were going to have time tomorrow to look around the estate, they should be turning in.

* * *

Merlin lay back, "I really like it here. Will we be able to retire here, do you think?"

"I don't think that kings get the chance to retire they usually just continue working until they die. They have to keep running the kingdom and fighting battles"

"Even when they're really old?"

"Yes."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair as even horses are retired when they get old and stiff."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I vote that we retire here. You could fly your merlins and I could potter around doing whatever I wanted and I might even get myself a manservant."

Arthur laughed, "Well, I hope he's better than you were when you first arrived. I could have quite happily pushed you out the window into the courtyard a couple of times, in those first few months."

"But not know, eh, Arthur?"

"No, not now...I think I've grown accustomed to your ways, you amuse me, you keep me on a level keel and you're a true and loyal friend."

"Didn't you miss something, Arthur?"

"No, I don't think so..."

Merlin rolled over and put his hands on either side of Arthur's face and kissed him, teasing him. He ran his fingers down his neck and followed the line with little kisses and then laid back.

"Oh, was that a clue?" The prince said, "I'm not really picking up on it. Could you maybe demonstrate more fully...?"

...and Merlin the ever loyal servant did as his master requested.

* * *

Arthur stretched, pushing his toes as far down as he could in the bed. It was heaven, clean sheets, dry blankets, no drafts, no cold damp feet and uncomfortable ground. He counted his blessings, a dry warm house, good friends and he smiled...not forgetting the person curled into his back. He rolled over slowly to look at him. His eyes were closed but a soft smile was curling on his lips. He knew he was awakening but didn't want to break the mood. After hunting, Arthur decided the best occupation was watching Merlin when he was not conscious of being watched. He lay there watching him slowly coming out of a deep sleep. His hair was tousled and as he exhaled it moved slightly. His eye lids were fluttering but not opening. He knew that if he touched him he would awaken so he left him sleeping as he once again committed to memory every aspect of his lover's face, hair, neck and shoulder.

Merlin grunted and placed his other hand over Arthur, linking them around his waist, snuggling into his side. He let his lips gently kiss the area of the bruises over his rib. This was perfect, just the two of them, safe and sound, no need for words. He never questioned Arthur's love for him, his presence said it loud and clear. Today was going to be a busy one. Once they returned to Camelot, he knew that meetings would last way into the night, Arthur would be mentally and probably physically exhausted. So, he made a decision.

Without opening his eyes, he murmured against Arthur's side, "How early is it?"

"Not sure." Arthur moved his head slightly to kiss the top of Merlin's. "Maybe just before dawn, it's still sort of dark outside, why?"

"I thought I might go and light the fire for some hot water. Can't expect servants to track it upstairs this early..."

Arthur sighed, "Why not? I pay them well but I thought maybe we could..."

"My thought exactly," said Merlin "But we have been deprived of bathing for so long I thought maybe a little exercise followed by a bath might be beneficial for your aches and pains."

"How long will it take to heat the water?"

Merlin grinned, "I'm way ahead of you. I banked the fire last night so the copper cauldrons should be warm as we speak. I'm going to check the fire, I'll be back. Don't go anywhere!"

"As if..." said Arthur putting his hands behind his head, laughing as Merlin scampered out of the room. He knew he'd been complaining when he came back as it was a little cold and then he'd want to put his cold feet on Arthur's legs to warm them.

Merlin went to the water closet and added more wood to the fire. He'd slipped out of bed an hour ago to get the fire blazing and the cauldrons had warmed nicely. His feet were cold and he shivered as he made his way back to the bedchamber. He slipped in beside Arthur and pulled the blanket over him complaining.

"You'll never learn will you, Merlin. Where's your dressing gown and house shoes?"

"Don't need them any more, now I have you to keep me warm!"

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! What would my life be without you?"

"Boring!" said Merlin as Arthur shifted toward him.

An hour later, dressed and sitting by the fire, Arthur called out, "What are you doing?"

Merlin walked into the room, smiling, "Trying to dry out the water closet. Most of the bath water ended up on the floor and I worry what the maids will think when they have to dry it up later this morning."

"Not my problem, if you got a mite carried away."

"Excuse me! I seldom get carried away as I am usually the person having to clean up."

"Come now, Merlin, whose idea was it to share the hot water by bathing together?"

"Exactly and the key word was bathing. It was you who got carried away and wanted to...well, you know what you wanted to do."

"And you didn't...?"

Merlin ducked his head. He decided that maybe huge puddles on the floor were really not such a problem after all. He looked at Arthur and grinned.

There was a discreet tap on the antechamber door which Merlin answered.

Humphrey seemed surprised to see him up and dressed. "Breakfast is served," he said and followed by a manservant, he carried the platters into the private dining room, "Here, or would the prince prefer the solar?"

Arthur interrupted, "The solar, I think. The sun's up and its bright there. Are Sir Gawaine and Sir Leon up?"

"There are breakfasting in their rooms as we speak."

"Good tell them to meet us downstairs as soon as they're ready; we want to do a quick tour of the grounds. Merlin wants to see if any fish are missing, Don't you?"

Humphrey laughed, "...and you, Sire, want to check on the merlins?"

Merlin laughed, "You got him, Humphrey!" The manservant smiled, bowed and left.

Arthur was determined that Sir Rupert would not have to wait for any of them. They walked to the stables and checked on their horses, Arthur telling the grooms to have them ready in front of the manor before noon.

They walked to the mews and the falconer knew to expect the royal visitor, Arthur and he chatted so Merlin excused himself and took Gawaine off to see the ponds. Gawaine couldn't believe his eyes at the size of the fish. He laughed, "If they'd served one of these, there would have been no room on the table for anything else." They sat on the bench fascinated by the fish and their apparent lack of wariness of humans. Merlin laughed saying that they almost mobbed the young maid who fed them kitchen scraps.

Arthur and Leon joined them and he told them about the zoo which Geoffrey's father, Sir Mawley had. None of them had ever seen a beaver and the idea of fox trotting after Arthur amused them.

Merlin said, "There is a wonderful ride which starts up there on Threnody Tor and goes behind a curtain of water and into caves and gorges and ends over there on that ridge."

"And this from someone who isn't too sure of caves?" Gawaine asked.

Arthur slapped Merlin across the back saying, "Well, I...no...Merlin, you tell them how we managed the last time we were here to decrease your reluctance to be in caves." Merlin looked as if he would have been happy for the ground to have opened up.

Leon said, "Take it easy on him, Arthur." And turning to Merlin he said, "In years to come, people will remember you as the charming man who put up with an annoying prince thereby making life easier for everyone else."

"Don't give him any ideas, he'll want a raise, paid holidays and a pension plan!"

They laughed as they walked back.

The grooms and horses were in front of the manor. Humphrey and a manservant were attaching their saddle bags and bedrolls which had been dried. Bessie had insisted on preparing food which could be eaten for lunch. She also included extra bread and cheese for the other knights. All the water skins had been filled and Gawaine nonchalantly patted his wineskin which the manservant being a fine fellow, had refilled for him!

They heard a horse coming and looked up to see Rook. "Rupert sent me to make sure you would be on time, Arthur. Everyone is fine and they should be at the edge of the village within the half hour."

Arthur went and had a few words with Frank handing him a purse as he wanted to thank the staff for coping with unexpected visitors. "Next time, you'll be given warning that we are coming."

"It was not a problem. Sire, it is always an honour to have you and your guests visit."

They mounted and Merlin turned to wave at Frank and Bessie and they rode down the drive, through the village to arrive at the designated meeting place with minutes to spare.

* * *

Arthur joined Sir Rupert reporting that his estate manager had told him that the knight's bodies had been found and retuned to Camelot. He mentioned that they had had a good time and that civilization was everything it was cracked up to be. Rupert smiled commenting, "Well, you're certainly all cleaner."

Arthur laughed, "Don't worry, a half day's ride and you'll be luxuriating in a bath yourself, that is if the king doesn't insist upon immediately calling one of those interminable meetings which he so enjoys."

"He'll be so relieved to see you, Arthur."

"Not as relieved as I will be to see Gaius. You know when we were captive all I could think of, was that he would have know how to alleviate our pain. I wanted so much for him to have suddenly walked in."

"...and Merlin?" said Rupert with a grin.

"Yes, always Merlin!" said Arthur as he wheeled Mulgan to go back to check with the other knights.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: EVENTS** **STILL UNSOLVED**

The returning group made good time and mid-afternoon found them across the valley from where they could see the spires of Camelot in the distance. Their joy was tempered by the fact that four dead knights had preceded them into the castle the week before. Tonight, some families would be happy but for others their return would be bittersweet.

Arthur dreaded facing Lady Madge. He knew he wasn't directly at fault but now because of him, she'd lost her husband. He remembered how brave she had been when Edmund was murdered. He knew that she had relied on Sir Bevan to see her through that critical time but to have two family members murdered seemed unnecessarily cruel.

Merlin looked at him and saw the worried look on his face and said, "Penny for your thoughts..."

"...thinking about Edmund..."

Arthur turned away to look at the turrets of Camelot, a home riddled with sorrow and joy.

Rupert turned and interrupting Arthur's thoughts, "Sire, should will ride in, in formation or just proceed immediately to the stables?"

Merlin was pleased to see Arthur's mind diverted from tragedy to decision making.

"I think the knights should present themselves in the courtyard and support staff can proceed to the stables or treasury as required. Humphrey should stay with us as it would be fitting if the king acknowledged his return.

"Send one of the guards on ahead, to notify the sergeant-at-arms that we will soon be arriving."

With those few words, Arthur reverted to his position as crown prince, as during the days since he had been rescued, he had allowed people to take care of and lead him, making fewer decisions than normal.

'Back to the business at hand,' thought Merlin. He planned to try to keep out of the spotlight as he had been away without permission and it would be just like the king to make his leaving, after being implicitly told not to, an example of insubordination and have him hanged. 'Well, maybe not hanged but certainly punished severely,' he decided.

"Arthur, make sure Gawaine gets the credit for finding you as I was actually AWOL and that mightn't bode well for me."

"Don't worry, I'll have a quick word with Leon and the others. You go directly to Gaius's chambers and wait for him there and then reappear with him later and the king will be none the wiser." Then he grinned adding, "Hopefully!"

Merlin shook his head at him.

By the time the group made it up through the lower town, people were out welcoming them like returning heroes. Merlin rode directly to the stable.

Rupert and Arthur lead the knights into the courtyard and the king and the council were on the steps. Arthur caught Gaius's eye and nodded at him. He dismounted and walked up the steps with Rupert and Leon to the king at the top of the first flight. Uther put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and said, "Son, at last!" He then turned to congratulate Rupert and Leon. Then with his hand on Arthur's shoulders, he mounted the few top steps and entered the castle.

Merlin came out of the shadows and grinned at Gaius who was obviously looking for him. He motioned that he was going to his chambers. Gaius nodded and followed the main party up the steps. Merlin thought, 'I could do with a good drink!' then laughed. He wanted to keep his wits about himself as he intended to serve at supper and arriving slightly tipsy would be funny but wouldn't go over well. He decided to nip upstairs to dump their saddle bags and check their chambers. By now the staff should have been notified to make up the fires but he'd just like to know it had been done before he went back down to await Gaius.

Everything was in order, so he changed into something suitable for attending Arthur in the dining hall and went down to Gaius's.

He was intercepted by a squire running along the corridor. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you in the council chamber. He said to bring him another jacket."

'No peace for the wicked' thought Merlin and retraced his steps. Jacket in hand, he made his way to the council chamber dreading the king's explosion when he saw him.

The guards nodded at him and he took a deep breath and walked into the room. No one paid the slightest bit of attention to him and he made his way behind the table to Arthur's seat. Arthur looked up and said, "Ah, Merlin, he found you." He stood up and as Merlin helped him change jackets and he said loudly enough for anyone interested to hear, "I'm back so no more slacking off for you!"

Merlin bowed and said, "As you wish, Sire."

Leon caught his eye and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile before he turned his attention back to the king who was threatening war on all and sundry after hearing what his son had been through.

"Arthur, are you paying attention you can give orders to your manservant after the meeting..."

"Yes, Father..."

Merlin returned behind Arthur's chair. He caught Gaius's eye and breathed normally for the first time since receiving the summons.

Finally, the meeting was adjourned. The king said that it would be reconvened the following morning after he had met with Sir Geoffrey. Uther stated that he wished to dine with Arthur, all the knights involved including Sir Gawaine whom he had looked at disdainfully until he had heard of his part in the successful rescue. He also wanted Geoffrey and Gaius present. Everyone was dismissed to return within the hour for a late supper.

Once Arthur and Merlin were alone on their way upstairs, Merlin said, "Good one, Arthur! He didn't seem to pick up on anything amiss. My heart was in my moth as I walked in but it turned out alright."

"Sometimes, contrary to your normal beliefs, Merlin, I can have very sane ideas...and even if I say so myself, that was one of them."

* * *

Mid-morning, a shocked Sir Geoffrey read the original papers from Hansard and Uther's response as he listened to the king explaining his reason for sending an uninformed Arthur to meet the king and having him escorted by elderly knights and Sir Bevan. The king now needed help drafting a missive in response to the one received via the Gower knights who had arrived with the returning Prince.

Geoffrey suggested that Sir Rupert and Gaius be involved. However, the king was adamant, only the two of them and he wanted the Gower knights out of the castle as soon as possible. He had abandoned all thought of accepting Hansard's offer but now it had to be put on paper in as conciliatory a manner as possible.

Finally a draft was decided upon which Geoffrey would review. He'd edit it carefully, smoothing out the rough passages but making sure that the underlying message was clear, that no further negotiations on the matter would be forthcoming. The draft would be read by the king and if accepted Geoffrey would write it up and prepare it to be signed and sealed and delivered into the care of Hansard's men.

Geoffrey arrived at Gaius's late one evening wanting to have a private discussion with him and brought him up to date on all that had transpired. Gaius had been party to the first set of negotiations with Hansard concerning Guinevere and was shocked that Uther would go behind his son's back to make further marriage arrangements. It worried him that Uther had such little regard for his son. He knew he hadn't arranged the kidnapping but he had sent him off inadequately protected and it was only by luck that it had failed and the prince had returned safely. The information would go no further than his chambers but he was disappointed with the monarch.

Merlin wasn't disappointed to be back at Camelot. His routine was easy. Arthur and all those involved were given time off and apart from attending a few meetings they were free to do as they pleased. He noticed that Arthur was still stressed and encouraged him to spend time with his merlins and do some light training with Gielbert to get back into shape. He had suggested a rest after lunch each day but that had been impractical as although Arthur was quite happy to sleep for a couple of hours he didn't want to be alone and therefore, the amount of rest varied considerably.

One day Arthur decided that he wanted to go fishing, Merlin made the arrangements and they left mid-morning with Romney, Spenser and Gawaine. The king hearing about the outing had wanted to send guards but had finally accepted that three knights, Arthur and his pathetic manservant would suffice.

Following his son's release and subsequent return, Uther had tried to convince Arthur to consider another manservant but much to his annoyance, his son had firmly insisting that he was satisfied with Merlin. The king shook his head, he might as well have let the man go with the search party as Gaius had requested as keeping him in Camelot had solved nothing. The only good thing was that he hadn't seen hide or hair of him in the weeks that Arthur was missing. How such an insignificant person could annoy him so much was beyond him? He just didn't like the man.

Gawaine didn't want to fish so he sat with Merlin and watched the others wade into the water. "So, you were able to stay out of the limelight. It was difficult to answer the king's questions without referring to you but I think we pulled it off."

"He hates me so much, he would probably have escorted me to the gates of the lower town himself!"

Gawaine smiled, "Seriously Merlin, if that should ever happen get in touch with me, I could always do with a good friend on my tavern travels."

"Aren't you ever going to settle down? Why don't you see if Arthur couldn't arrange a place for you here?"

"One day, I will find a place to settle and I would be happy to think that it might be Camelot but tomorrow, I will be leaving. Not that the king has said anything yet but I have learned to figure out the exact moment when it is best to leave before overstaying one's welcome."

"Arthur will be sorry to hear that."

"That's good because when I come back, I'll be guaranteed a welcome..."

"Whose welcome?" said Arthur walking up the bank with two fish. "Make yourself useful, Gawaine, gut our lunch."

"Nice job when you can get it!" was all Gawaine had to say. Merlin laughed, as Arthur returned to the river, grinning.

Lunch consisted of fresh fish roasted over a fire to supplement what Merlin had picked up in the kitchen. They sat and talked and Spenser was brought up to date on Merlin's involvement in Arthur's rescue.

"Arthur, you know I asked to go on the search party but more experienced knights were chosen, Gavin and I both offered. It was awful waiting around especially once the bodies of the knights arrived and still you were missing. Then," he nodded at Romney, "You and Gielbert arrived with the news, we had all be waiting for. I'm not surprised you were involved Merlin as I can't see you willingly letting go of Arthur."

"Well, Spenser, keep that under your hat, as we don't want the king knowing that Merlin was missing without permission though as technically he's mine," here he paused to wink at Merlin, causing all of them to laugh, "He should have been allowed to accompany me."

Gawaine joined in, "Good thing Merlin was there as I think I would have been in too much shock to haul a soaking wet, naked Crown Prince out of the river!"

"Give over, Gawaine, if I rightly remember you were only too eager to grab Arthur's other hand." Merlin then continued and told Spenser and Romney how he had followed a path to a clearing and found Arthur standing in the middle of a stream with his arms outstretched to the sun, air drying while Humphrey sat on a fallen log and not a bath sheet in sight.

Gawaine leant over and lightly punched the laughing Arthur on the arm. "Good memories last a lifetime and that one I will be taking to my grave!"

They packed up and made there way back to the castle, Gawaine rode next to Arthur taking the time to thank him for his hospitality and tell him that he was leaving in the morning. Arthur thanked him for being instrumental in his safe return, telling him that he expected to see him at next year's Camelot tournament if not sooner. Keep in touch with Merlin so that if I ever go missing again, I know that I can count on your being in that search party. Keep yourself safe."

Merlin invited Gaius to join them in their chambers for supper. They sat around and Gaius marvelled hearing some of the little things which Arthur had not shared with the king, including their night at Yewdene.

Laughing, Merlin said, "I think we all went through more hot water than the staff uses in a month. It was wonderful, luxuriating in clean water, clean sheets and good food."

"...and what else, Merlin?" prompted Arthur. Merlin shook his head nodding towards Gaius and blushed. But Arthur continued, "Well, Gaius just let me say that your assistant not only has a wonderful way about him but when it comes to details from a certain compendium, his memory is par excellence."

"I don't think, I need to hear any more, Arthur, I get your drift," Gaius said as he laughed. "Anyway the two of you were lucky as the king never asked about Merlin, maybe out of sight is out of mind as far as he is concerned. Anyway, he was very upset that you were missing Arthur, he was having trouble sleeping and Richard on a few occasions came to get sleeping draughts for him."

"What about the dead knights?"

"They were buried. Sir Bevan's grave is beside Edmund's. Lady Madge held up remarkably well. Arthur, you should send her a note as she has returned to her family estate. I doubt that she will ever return here.

"Sir Bentley and Sir Madon had no family but Sir Harold's son was notified and he came and stayed a few days. We were lucky to find the bodies. It was a boy hunting who had come across them, recognised the insignia on their cloaks and raised the alarm. A search party was already in the area so the bodies were brought back here. Anyway, I must be going, I have a few remedies to work on and an early start tomorrow."

Merlin saw him to the door, saying, "One of the nicest things about being back is knowing that you are nearby if we need you. Thanks, Gaius!" He closed the door, barring the antechamber interior door.

Arthur said, "Come back and sit by the fire." He shifted slightly so there was room for Merlin beside him. "I missed our special bench. Mind you the window seat in the solar at Yewdene is as comfortable except it's cold in winter but it's also good for two..."

Merlin moved Arthur's legs and wedged himself up against him. "You know, this is like a shortened double bed which you can pull close to the fire and get really warm. Maybe we should have one made for Donatienne and Gielbert as an anniversary present."

"That's a good idea, see to it. You know if I close my eyes and smell your hair, I think I'm in the lavender gardens at Yewdene. Gaius has really got the recipe down pat...Merlin...?"

"Mmm..."

"Don't fall asleep. You know the smell of clean stables?"

"Arthur, you're kidding, when I first worked for you until you came to your senses, I spent more time with your horses than I did with you. You weren't really nice to me then were you?"

"I was a little in awe of you and I couldn't understand my own feelings. Have I made up for it yet?" Arthur asked nuzzling in Merlin's hair and kissing his scalp.

Merlin putting his head back so Arthur could make contact with his lips, said at last, "Allowing me in your bed, you make up for it every day."

"...and your sharing your bed with me, reminds me every day how lucky I am." Arthur pulled Merlin to him and nibbled on his ear, softly blowing and driving Merlin mad.

"But why were we talking about horses?"

"Oh! Yes, you know the smell of a clean stable?" Merlin nodded, "Well, do you like it? "Merlin again nodded more interested in loosening the laces on Arthur's tunic. "I've been thinking of asking Gaius to make a recipe for a scent that smells like horses."

Merlin lost it, then and there he started uncontrollable giggling. He tried to stop but each time he looked at Arthur he was off again. He took a deep breath and said, "Sir Arthur Pendragon, the Hunter of the Year because he uses Clean Stables a fragrance which masks his human scent so that he can get closer to all the bunny rabbits in the woods."

Arthur laughed. "I have visions of my father sniffing whenever I met him saying, 'Been riding, Arthur?'

But that was a far as he got as Merlin had other ideas. "I like the way you smell as you are..." and he buried his face into Arthur's chest.

There was a full moon and Merlin lay basking in the moonlight. Everything in the room had a silver tinge only the dying fire was orange. Sometimes Arthur really made his laugh, he stretched and put his arms behind his head. Arthur's hair was silver and the bruising had practically disappeared from his arms and face. He wondered what the whole story was behind Arthur's abduction. Was it just a little gang of bandits out to make easy money or had there been someone behind it with other motives? His arms were getting chilled so he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and decided it was time to fall asleep.

He was awoken later by someone lifting the latch on the main door. It lifted but as the door was barred with a length of timber, it remained closed. Arthur slept through it and the next thing he knew, someone was in the vestibule to the ante chamber trying the adjoining door, again it had been locked. No one in their right mind would interrupt the prince's sleep unless they identified themselves.

Merlin slipped out of bed and made his way across the room to the antechamber door. He could no longer hear any sounds but then as he went to turn away, he heard the outer door squeak as it was opened. He closed his eyes and said, '_Mihi animaverto!_'The walls and doors disappeared, as Merlin watched Gaelen leave the vestibule.

He returned to bed shivering, feeling unsure of everything. Why was Gaelen snooping around on the royal floor? According to Gaius, he was supposed to be leaving tomorrow for Gower. His cold feet must have touched Arthur as he moaned. He just wanted to grab him and hold him tight keeping him safe but Arthur needed sleep, he didn't need any more worries. Finally, he felt himself drifting away.

Something was playing with his nose, he moved his head out of the way but it kept coming back. He swatted at it but couldn't feel anything. He groggily raised his head and pulled his pillow over his face. But whatever it was, was now running up and down his chest. He came to and realised that Arthur was awake and obviously wanted to play. He moved the pillow, keeping his eyes closed and tutted opening his mouth a little. He waited and sure enough the hand stopped its downward march and a finger started playing with his lower lip. He waited patiently and as Arthur slipped his finger into his mouth, he not too gently clamped down on it.

"Ow! Merlin, let go. You're hurting me!

But Merlin, eyes still closed decided two could play games. He got hold of Arthur's wrist and held it, slowly opening his teeth to release his finger. He hugged Arthur's hand to his chest and pretended that he was still asleep.

He whispered, "I knew you'd wait for me. I've always loved you. Arthur makes me feel special but you..."

He felt Arthur's arm go slack and he knew that he had his attention. So he continued, "He can't understand how important I am to..." He yawned and took a deep breath. His eyes flashed open and he said, "Good Morning, Arthur, how's your finger?"

Arthur realising that he'd been had, smiled and said, "Good Morning, Love, how's your nose? It's late, I waited so long for you to wake up but you didn't. Didn't you sleep?" He jumped out of bed and went to get the trays in the vestibule. "Let's eat in bed."

'Oh no!' Merlin thought, 'More clean sheets!'

* * *

Arthur was dressed and ready to go hunting. Merlin unwilling to let him out of his sight had offered to accompany him and Arthur had gratefully accepted. He had intended to hunt rabbits but in deference to Merlin decided they should look for pheasant. He was just happy to be going into the woods on a beautiful autumn day with a very close friend and because the king was still paranoid, he would also have two knights Gavin and Rook with him.

Merlin watched from the window as Geoffrey handed the missive to Gaelen and the two knights left the courtyard. Gaelen glanced once over his shoulder in the direction of Arthur's windows and at the grooms and horses waiting in the courtyard. Then he rode through the portcullis and was lost from sight. Merlin decided that he would run last night's incident by Gaius, it couldn't hurt and he would feel better having someone else's input.

"Merlin, come on, I'm ready. What's so interesting out the window? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Merlin thought, 'I wish!'


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: HANSARD'S REQUEST REVEALED**

Arthur had been directed by the Master of the Hunt on the recommendation of his groundskeepers, to a section of the woods not too far from Castle Farm. He had wanted to supply beaters but Arthur had explained that it was really a relaxed hunt and if they came back with only one brace of pheasants, he would be satisfied. The hunting party left the horses at the farm and continued on foot.

It was a fine autumn day, trees in leaf but in orange and gold; ground covered with bracken, straw coloured. Some of the bushes were still green but the overall vision was of autumn.

The hunters carried bows and Merlin had offered to carry the quivers. There was a lot of talking and probably any pheasant with a brain had already flown from their area. Merlin glanced at Gavin and saw the young boy who had followed behind his friends' biers with tears streaming down his face. He'd come a long way. He remembered Daffyd who had not been so lucky. He smiled Daffyd had helped him so much when he had first come to Camelot, finding him and getting him to wherever he was supposed to be. His death had been a cruel shock.

"Merlin!" A voice broke his reverie and he realised that he had fallen behind. "Do the arrows weigh so much that you can't keep up? You're missing out on half of the conversation."

Arthur's hand suddenly went up and everyone froze. There was a distinct rustling somewhere to their right and Merlin smiled as he saw a deer bounding away. He thought, 'Run away! Run away! You're safe for today.'

He couldn't resist saying with a grin, "Oh, tough luck, Arthur! Isn't it always the way when you don't want them, you see them!"

"Shut up, Merlin! You're ruining my concentration." Everyone laughed as no one was really putting much effort into hunting just generally walking through the woods, enjoying each other's company. They continued down the trail and came to a wooden bridge over a narrow but deep stream. To cross necessitated going in single file, Gavin led, the others followed. Merlin was halfway down the bank to the bridge when he thought he caught a glimpse of a reflection off metal. He stopped and blinked his eyes but it was gone. He blanked out all other sounds but picked up nothing out of the ordinary. He put his foot on the first plank and again he saw reflected sunlight. He yelled, "Arthur!"

Arthur turned, stopping and leaning over figuring that Merlin had tripped and was in the stream. That action saved his life as an arrow flew by his shoulder hitting Rook, who crumpled. Gavin who already had an arrow notched in his bow, let it fly in the direction from which the other had come. Arthur bounded off the bridge and up the bank. Merlin raced across the bridge, jumping Rook who was sprawled there with his hand to his shoulder holding the arrow shaft, saying to him, "I'll be back as soon as possible!"

Gavin was already chasing through the woods and Merlin realised that horses were nearby. He detoured and came up the bank further over and found two horses tied to a tree. He spoke quietly to them, untied them, mounting one and leading the other. He had recognised the horses. Figuring that by foot, the men had less chance of an escape, he rode back toward the bridge.

Soon he was back on Arthur and Gavin's trail and heard a grunt and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Then he heard voices and someone crying, "It wasn't me!"

He crept up to the others and saw that they had a man on the ground. "Stay with him," said Arthur as he leaned forward and punched the fellow on the chin knocking him out. "He won't bite, Merlin. Hold an arrow to his throat and if he gives you any problems skewer him!"

Merlin shook his head, trust Arthur to be so graphic. All he told him was, "Two horses..." Arthur nodded. Merlin was worried about Rook but he had been conscious and hopefully it was just a shoulder wound. He stood over the man.

Gavin and Arthur continued their search with Gavin pointing to some leaves with crimson splotches. Arthur nodded and they advanced quietly. They stopped and stood listening and suddenly a pheasant burst from the bracken and flew in front on them. Arthur's hand tightened on his bow but the arrow stayed notched. The outing was no longer a pheasant hunt it was a man hunt.

Leading the way, Arthur followed the blood trail, it was sporadic yet plentiful. They stopped to listen, Gavin pointed right and they moved stealthily in that direction. Arthur motioned for Gavin to go left and he'd go right. He formed his hands into a circle, demonstrating a trap.

Gavin crept forward slowly, suddenly he could make out a figure propped on a rock, bow in hand. He could make out Arthur traveling slowly forward and the figure seemed unsure which target to shoot. Gavin notched his arrow and pulled it back, sending the arrow directly at the assailant's chest. Almost simultaneously, a bowstring twanged, a second arrow made contact and the body slumped.

No knowing if there were more men than horses, Gavin and Arthur froze hoping to pick up movement. There was a whirr of wings and another pheasant launched into the air. 'Damn birds!' thought Arthur.

The forest relaxed into silence. Slowly the normal sounds picked up and Arthur motioned to Gavin to continue forward. They met at the body and Gavin now holding a knife, pushed it over, Arthur in surprise said, "Gaelen?"

Gavin grabbed the dead man's arms and they dragged the body back to Merlin unceremoniously dropping it in front of the now conscious second man whose eyes opened wide in shock.

Arthur remembered Merlin's comments when they had met up with Gaelen and said to him snidely, "Still want me to be nice to him?"

Merlin rolled the body over. He knew whom to expect as he had recognised the horses and the man he was guarding. He had thought twice about telling Arthur whom he would be facing and decided against it. He had seen Gaelen as a sad character but after the arrow intended for Arthur had hit Rook, he had no sympathy for him. It would be interesting to see if they ever got to the bottom of it.

"Merlin, get a horse and we'll get these misfits back to the Farm."

"But Arthur, you missed at least three pheasants." Arthur just smiled and shook his head at him.

Merlin returned with a horse and removed the missive from the man's tunic, handing it to Arthur. He left returning to Rook, who grimaced as he pulled out the barbed arrowhead. When he saw Arthur with the body and a prisoner he mumbled, "Shit! I missed all the fun..." They eased him on the other horse and walked back to Castle Farm.

Back at the castle, the second man was handed over to the guards. Merlin escorted Rook to Gaius, mentioning about the missive and Gaius eyes had flashed in dismay. He pulled Merlin on one side saying, "I advise Arthur returns it unopened to his father. See to it, Merlin. I'll get Geoffrey to explain later."

Gavin was invited to join them for lunch. Rook looking worse for wear but in no pain thanks to one of Gaius's draughts, made it to Arthur's chambers with Merlin's help. They went over what had happened since the time Merlin had seen the Gower knights leaving the courtyard, Gaelen's glance at Arthur's window and their horses in the courtyard. It made absolutely no sense but from the babblings of the second man, it seemed to have been planned.

* * *

Uther shook his head when Arthur returned the missive and he learned of the attack. "You will have to be escorted by guards, the next time you leave the castle."

"Father, it was nothing, the attackers were caught and Sir Rook was winged by an arrow...but it was nothing." He was determined to play it down as he needed his freedom.

"Arthur, I do not consider your being attacked by two of Hansard's knights as nothing. I will get to the bottom of this. Who were they?"

Arthur feigned ignorance. He wanted first to find out, how much the second man knew about Gaelen and the princess before commenting. Merlin and he had a sad secret and he had no intention of anyone else learning about it. The king dismissed him. He bowed, said "Sire!" and left followed by Merlin.

The corridors were empty as the two of them returned to their chambers. Merlin said, "Do you think it had anything to do with Hansard?"

"I don't know. We'll have to be very careful and maybe check with Gaius and Geoffrey before we start asking questions."

Merlin breathed a sign of relief, "My thoughts exactly."

Arthur went and stood in front of the window, "Do you think it had anything to do with the baby?"

"I really haven't a clue. Did they represent Hansard and Gaelen just took the opportunity offered, to try to kill you?" He walked over and put his arms around Arthur's chest, nuzzling his ear. "You're too much a target for my liking; I'm going to have to be extra vigilant."

Arthur leant back into him and smiled saying, "...and you will be able to keep me safe when even four knights couldn't?"

Merlin fell quiet, then said, "For you, Love, I would do anything, calling on all the powers of heaven and earth to keep you safe. I'd give my life willingly for yours, and would still love you until the end of time."

"I don't like it when you get serious like this. It makes me feel uncomfortable as if there is more to our relationship than I am seeing..."

Merlin thought, 'Oh Arthur! If you only knew...'

Arthur continued, "I love you so much and the thought of your putting yourself in danger because of me is upsetting. I'll always watch out for you as without you, life would be without a reason." He gripped Merlin's hands tightly.

Merlin promised, "Alright, I'll lighten up. Give me a kiss and I'll go arrange supper for four. We'll invite Gaius and Geoffrey and talk."

They talked way into the night. Neither Gaius nor Geoffrey could see any reason for Gaelen wishing to kill him. Geoffrey briefly outlined the reason for Arthur's visit to Hansard. Arthur was furious to begin with and then finally upset that the king had not approached him directly but for the sake of peace between himself and his father, he agreed with the two older men to let it rest. He glanced at Merlin whom he could see was upset.

Merlin felt a cold hand grip his heart at the thought of Arthur having another wife. He'd fight against it tooth and nail. He was his, that was it, no discussion, matter closed!

Arthur said, "Geoffrey, why hadn't Sir Bevan given me an idea of what was to happen? I was close to him."

Geoffrey explained that he was under the impression, that only Sir Bentley as the king's advisor on this matter knew what had been planned. Gaius added, "The king must have known that if Geoffrey or I had been involved, we would have been vehemently opposed to it being planned behind your back."

"Would you have encouraged Arthur to agree to it, if it had been presented to him?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked at his worried face and put an arm around his shoulder; he smiled gently and said, "No, Merlin! I know where Arthur's heart lies and it's in Camelot with a former assistant of mine."

Arthur looked at them and smiled. Again he had the feeling that his life would have been so much better if this kind man had been his father.

"What is it with him, Gaius? I have tried to be a good son, I forgave him for missing ten years in my life but he is still making it difficult for me to like him. He tries to marry me off to a stranger, he lied to me about the mission we went on, he caused four unnecessary deaths and he detests Merlin." He smiled softly and said, "Gaius, how can anyone in their right mind, dislike Merlin?"

Gaius smiled, "It's a hard thing to do but we don't know what is going on in the king's mind."

They made their way to the library to compare signatures on the original and the second missive. Certainly the handwriting on the letters was different but that could be accounted for by having different scribes copy the letters. The king's signature was similar but again unless it had been witnessed by reputable people, the papers could be counterfeit. Gaius felt that the signature was a copy.

Before they left, Geoffrey agreed to be present when Arthur questioned the second man who might or might not be a Gower knight. Merlin would have his input but Arthur would do the questioning.

* * *

Arthur refused to take a sleeping draught and Merlin knew that whatever sleep he got would be fraught with stress and he'd be a wreck tomorrow.

He'd been very upset when he'd returned to his room going over the fact that the king had treated him so badly. Not giving him an idea of what he would have faced if he had reached Gower. He got more agitated as he thought about it. That would have explained the elderly knights and also Humphrey. The king wished no one to ask questions. "Who does he think he's dealing with? I'm nearly thirty and expect to be treated as an adult in all matters which involve me and the kingdom."

They turned in but apart from a peck on the cheek there were nothing. Merlin lay beside Arthur who tossed and turned making no sense as he talked in his sleep. He knew that Arthur's faith in his own ability had been shaken and there was nothing which he could do to make him feel otherwise. Would his own father have tried the same with him? Then again he knew his Mam would have intervened on his behalf. He really didn't trust the king and he couldn't understand how any man could treat his son so terribly.

He must have drifted off as when he awoke Arthur wasn't beside him. He panicked and then noticed that someone had put extra logs on the fire. He got up pulling on his dressing gown and picked up Arthur's. He walked over and looked at him, sitting there, staring into the fire.

"Arthur, slip this on, you'll get cold." Arthur stood and allowed Merlin to belt the garment around him.

"My mind won't stop racing. I'm not going to be able to interrogate that man tomorrow."

"You will. You're just overwrought. You still have a few hours to sleep."

"Maybe, I'm not the right one to be the crown prince. My father has no confidence in me. Does he see something I don't? I've worked for this since I was ten when I started with Geoffrey in the library. Maybe, I'm not cut out for it."

"Well, then, why do the knights trust you in bad situations? Why do the council members listen attentively to you when you speak? Why does Gaius acknowledge that you are doing at great job? Arthur, you're a capable leader, a strong fighter, an intelligent man and an honest prince. You have friends who respect you. You have knights who admire you and you have me who loves you so much, it sometimes hurts." Merlin wondered if he had been right to include the last example but when he saw Arthur's eyes glistening in the firelight he knew that even if it had hit him below the belt, he had said the right thing.

Arthur stood, grabbed his hand and said, "Merlin I need someone to cuddle..."

Merlin smiled, "Will I do...?"

Dawn came and Arthur was still in his arms. He'd been there since they had returned to bed. He'd been quiet and slept like a baby. Merlin thought, 'If being cuddled by someone you loved could solve all your problems, the world would be a better place.'

* * *

Geoffrey met him in the library and together they made their way to the communal cells where the guards had placed the man in a separate holding area as requested by Merlin. As the prince came down, the guards withdrew so they could have privacy. Merlin was pleased to see that the man had not been beaten up as he felt they were more likely to get answers if they treated him fairly. His only crime at the moment was consorting with an assailant.

Arthur started by asking if the man knew whom he was? He replied, "Prince Arthur, Sire."

"What was the name of the man who was killed and what was his relationship to you?"

"Sire, my cousin, sort of distant. Sir Gaelen used to be a knight he did, in some place called Growly or summat like that."

"And your name and rank?"

The man dropped his head and said, "Ernest from Mudwark, no rank just a humble peasant."

"Did Sir Gaelen represent King Hansard on this visit to Camelot?"

"No, Sire." Arthur turned to Geoffrey who nodded.

"Who was he working for?"

"I don't know Sire. He promised me a fortune, enough to buy a cow and three sheep, if I travelled with him and kept my mouth shut." As the man realised he wasn't going to be hit, he became more talkative. "...said if I opened my mouth everyone would know that I wasn't no knight."

Merlin nodded every time the man answered a question and Arthur glared at him. So, Merlin shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "What?"

Arthur walked over to him and stood in front of his saying quietly, "Merlin, this is supposed to be an interrogation not two aunts having afternoon tea."

"Well, at least he's talking, Arthur!"

Arthur returned to the man called Ernest, "Why is this cousin of yours no longer a knight of Gower?"

"Don't know, he'd up and left, I guess...but he weren't short of the money. He bought the horses and had our clothes made by a proper sewing lady."

"Did he tell you why you had to dress up as knights?"

"He said we could have fun. Had to deliver a message for an important man 'coz someone had fucked up and cost this here man, a lot of money. Promised me, I'd sleep in the castle and I did. Eat good food and I did. Then go back home but..."

"You didn't!" added Arthur losing patience. "When you left the courtyard where were you going?"

"Home, then I'd get money and I'd buy me a cow and three sheep."

"How did you land up in the woods?"

"We went along the road but Gaelen was watching for other horses and said that was the way home. I wanted to stay on the road but he said it was a short cut to get us there faster."

Merlin nodded but stopped half nod when Arthur turned to him. He thought, 'When I get upstairs, I'll tell him about good cop-bad cop and then he can say sorry.'

"What did you think when he dismounted and took his bow with him?"

"Nuffin' as he said that we needed food for the trip. No more eating in alehouses, no more drinking just riding to get the packet to the man. I said that I liked staying in inns and he hit me and told me to shut-up. He went back to being what he used to be as a child, a right bully. I wasn't going to challenge him as I no longer trusted him."

"You have no idea who he was going to give the message to?"

"No, when he came to Mudwark, he already had the horses and the clothes. I never saw no man. Will I still get money for the cow and the three sheep? Don't want to go back empty handed like."

"You might get to keep your life if you're lucky."

That opened the floodgates, he pleaded, "Sire I ain't done you no wrong. I have a wife and four children waiting for me and now I am here and they be there and I don't know where I am."

"Idiot, you're in the dungeons at Camelot surely you can see that. You don't have an ounce of sense and I'm losing my patience with you." Arthur turned and stormed out of the cell, nodding at Merlin.

Merlin walked over and played his roll. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife and children being so far away but if you could just remember something extra, maybe the prince would be merciful. Think Ernest, did Gaelen ever mention anyone's name?"

"No...but there was something about a bastard called Dirk, nasty bit of business he was if you ask me. Met him at an inn one night but I had to sit outside as they wanted to talk private like. 'Nother man called Caleb. He was O.K. Can't remember the other man's name, think he was the boss of them but not the big boss as Gaelen was yelling at him."

Merlin asked quietly, "How was Gaelen related to you?"

"His grandfather got my grandmother with child when she was no older than a kid. He was a lord of types and she worked in the scullery. He married her off to some chap and she had my dad and that's where I came from. He was from the rich side of the family that's how he got to be a knight."

Geoffrey had been jotting down notes the whole time. Arthur never came back so Merlin thanked him and asked the guards to return him to the communal cell after he'd had something to eat. "Prince's orders," he added.

"Well," said Geoffrey, "I don't think the man knows much at all. He was way out of his depth and probably Gaelen just needed another body to make the Gower knight story stand up."

They went to Arthur's chambers, he was sitting there having lunch. He looked up and said, "So, Merlock, did you crack the case?" He motioned for the two of them to join him. Merlin ignored his wisecrack, sitting down as he was thirsty and hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : A BELATED BIRTHING GIFT**

Geoffrey brought Arthur up to date on the information received from Ernest. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He eyed Merlin, "You knew he had information and you let me leave before he had mentioned it."

Merlin laughed, "Excuse me? It was your stupid impatience that made you miss it. Come on, the man is no threat to anyone; he's more upset by his inability to buy a cow and sheep than by anything else. He was carried along by his cousin's promises. I'm surprised none of us picked up on his speech and questioned his being a knight but if he had done as Gaelen ordered, maybe no one heard him speak. I can't remember if he was even armed when they first joined us."

Geoffrey listened thinking that watching Merlin dealing with Arthur was worth an admission ticket. They were equals, there was no question in his mind.

"He probably was holding back information, Merlin, so that he could share it with you. By your continued head nodding, he realised that you would be a soft touch and believe everything he said."

Merlin came back with "Well, what about Geoffrey? He's also convinced the man is telling the truth...probably, done nothing worse in his life than stealing apples from a neighbour's tree."

They were interrupted by a tap on the door. "Entre!" Arthur snapped and a squire peeked in not too sure of his welcome.

Merlin smiled, "Simon, come in, he's not going to bite!"

"Sire, the king requests your presence immediately, concerning Gower. Sir Geoffrey is also to be present and Gaius."

Merlin said, "Don't worry about Gaius, I'll notify him. Thank you Simon, you may go." The page smiled, ever since he had saved him from that Prince Lander, he had always liked and trusted Merlin.

Sir Geoffrey said, "We'll finish this later if that is alright, Arthur. It must be something special for the king to want us immediately."

"Merlin, I expect you to be present as well. Go and get Gaius and meet me in the council room." So saying Arthur and Geoffrey left and Merlin thought that it must be lovely to have someone at your beck and call and then he thought that when the doors were barred at night...he did...and he smiled happily.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius arrived and the king called Gaius to the table. Merlin assumed his position at Arthur's chair.

The king looked at Arthur and shook his head, "No need for your manservant to be here."

"Sire, I request that he stays. He can be trusted."

"Arthur, this has to do with information to which he is not privy. Dismiss him!"

Merlin looked at Arthur and bowed. He didn't want to be the reason for a fight between the king and his son so he left the room. Gaius looked at Arthur warning him from doing anything rash.

Going into the corridor Merlin stood with the guards and then moved over to a stone bench and sat ankles crossed with his back to the wall of the chamber, a manservant waiting for his master. He closed his eyes which had turned golden, thought '_sumo auditor'_ and opened his ears. He could hear everything which was being said.

Once he had left the room, without any further preliminaries, Uther had spoken. "Today, we received a missive from King Hansard delivered by three Gower knights. Last week, we received a missive from the king which we now suspect to be a forgery." He nodded at Geoffrey saying, "I will be answering the missive in due course and will send Rodney and Thierry to deliver it in person to Hansard. They will be accompanied by the Gower knights."

"Arthur, I want you to continue finding out more about the previous messengers. Sir Leon can assist you."

"Am I to know the contents of the missive, Sire?" Arthur asked.

"There is no need, it was addressed to me personally!"

Arthur could feel his blood boiling. His father was once again ignoring him. He was dying to state that he knew all about the stupid arrangements but he caught Geoffrey's eye and decided to play along. He knew he'd receive the information from him later on. It would be interesting to see what Hansard had actually said.

"Arthur, you may question these knights but I prefer that you make no reference to the previous missive or the men delivering it. That's all for now, you may both go. Geoffrey I want you to remain."

Arthur and Gaius stood, bowed and left the chamber. 'I feel like a kid being dismissed from table so that the parents may discuss something in private...' thought Arthur

* * *

Arthur walked outside and saw Merlin relaxing on the bench. He clicked his fingers at him, presumably to waken him. "Did you have a nice rest, while my father was being his usual annoying self?"

'Takes one to know one!' Merlin thought ignoring the question, instead saying, "What happens next?"

"Next, you don't know what happened first, Merlin! What's the use of knowing what is next?"

Merlin held his tongue. "Well, I presumed he must have brought you up to date." Then being careful he said, "Was there any important news?" Arthur told him what had transpired. Merlin nodded.

Gaius and Geoffrey joined them for supper. Gaius started by saying that he was impressed by Arthur's self control as it must have been rather difficult for him.

From where Merlin sat, with Arthur's hand tracing circles on his knee, he knew that Arthur's self control in some areas of his life was non-existent. He smirked, Arthur caught it and he was cuffed across the head by that same hand. 'Touché!' he thought and smiled to himself.

Geoffrey's meeting with the king had resulted in reading the missive. It asked after the prince and if any decision had been made and when they would have the pleasure of welcoming Arthur and his party to Gower. He said, "Uther feels that no news of your abduction must have reached Gower and therefore tomorrow he will be drafting a suitable reply, more or less along the same as the last one which he has again in his possession.'

"I have Hansard's letter if you wish to read it. The king wants a copy for tomorrow's drafting." Arthur nodded, he read it letting Merlin look over his shoulder and then passed it to Gaius.

Merlin was sent with a key to retrieve a metal box from Geoffrey's office which contained all the correspondence between the two parties. They agreed that Hansard's signature on the first and last missives was the same and the same scribe had written both letters. The one carried by Gaelen had been a forgery.

Satisfied, they ate their supper and sat around mulling over details while drinking mead. Arthur poured Merlin a quarter of a goblet, warning him that if he got drunk he'd find himself banished to the manservant's chamber, adding under his breath, "...because you would be of no use to me!"

Merlin got him own back by pinching him under the table, Arthur grimaced and gave him a threatening look so he said sweetly, "Oh, Arthur! Was that you, I thought it was the table leg?" hoping, that things might get interesting from here on...

They called it a night agreeing to wait until after Geoffrey's meeting with the king to decide any further action with Ernest.

* * *

Merlin checked on Ernest, early the following morning taking him a meal which he ate in private while he talked to him as it could hardly be called questioning. "Did Gaelen mention if he had ever seen Arthur before?"

Ernest replied, "He said that he was the son of the king to whom he was delivering the message. I asked why we couldn't just give it to him for his father. He said because it was to be given directly to the king."

"Did he become friendly with any of the Camelot knights on the journey?"

"No. Don't think he never even looked them in the eye. We always sat by us-selves and I was told not to talk to no one. So, I didn't."

"Was Gaelen married?"

"No but I think he had a girlfriend and she must have died."

The food was finished and after telling Ernest that he would see him the following day. Merlin motioned to the guard that he was returning the prisoner to his care. He walked slowly up to the royal chambers.

Arthur was stretched out on the bed asleep. He sat beside him on the bed bouncing, waking him up. "I left you hot water and your breakfast an hour ago. What happened? You were awake when I left."

"I was thinking and I guess I fell asleep. Where did you go?"

Merlin told him where he had been, what he had done and with whom. Arthur wasn't impressed. "You're being too nice to him. He can see right through you!"

"Oh, he can, can he? ...and how about you?"

"Merlin my Love, not only do I see right through you but I know what you are going to say even before the word leaves your lips. There is nothing that you could ever hide from me as you, my Love, are an open book."

Merlin smiled, leaning over to hold Arthur's hand. "...and what am I thinking now?" He said as he kissed the tips of Arthur's fingers, before nibbling them.

"Mmm! You want to join me in bed?" Merlin shook his head surprising Arthur. "You're lying, Merlin, I can see that soft lustful expression in your eyes..."

"Wrong!" said Merlin, "Do you want to guess again or was that more wishful thinking than actual mind reading?"

Arthur laughed and shook his head, "What were you thinking?"

"That I would like you to get up so that I could make this bed; for you to get washed; for us to have breakfast; for you to get dressed and for me to tidy the room. Today, I think we should see if we could visit Donatienne."

He felt Arthur stiffen beside him and pull his hand away. "Arthur, we have to, they will think it strange that we've returned and haven't yet seen the baby."

"I can't. I wouldn't know where to look and I'd be ashamed if I got upset."

"We've spoken about Baby Merlin loads of times and you aren't sad. If you can stand and watch knights die in battles and people being killed by your father. You can certainly visit Donatienne and say the appropriate thing when the nursemaid brings in the baby. I found something in the market that would make her a lovely present, a little curly lamb and I think from you something in gold. I'll check with Humphrey, he knows better about things like that."

Now that Arthur's day was spoiled...he got up, washed, breakfasted and dressed, but he was not a happy camper. Merlin waylaid a squire and Arthur wrote a message regarding the visit. A message was received from Gielbert saying that Donatienne would be honoured to introduce Aurora to her future king.

"See?" said Merlin, "Even that has made them happy. I'll be there. Let's go and visit Gaius in the meantime."

"You go ahead, I want to ask Leon if he could meet with us this afternoon."

Merlin hightailed it down to Gaius and explained where they were going and asked if he had something to take the edge off Arthur's anxiety. Gaius used some flower essences, a mixture of Rock Rose, Cherry Plum, Star of Bethlehem and Clematis, he added a little mead and hot water and dubbed it Arthur's Rescue Remedy.

When Arthur arrived, Merlin had a mug and was sipping water. Gaius had mead with warm water and Arthur was invited to try one of Gaius's new herbal drinks.

"This has got mead in it," he stated. "It's good. Merlin, I hope you're not drinking too much of it as you'll be falling all over the place when we visit."

"Drink up, as we really should be going or we're going to be late. Humphrey sent this over, he said it would be a suitable gift for a baby girl." Arthur opened the box and on a bed of rose-coloured silk there was a little gold bangle.

Arthur stared at it and said huskily, "Thanks, Merlin. It is lovely."

"Now, on your way, have a lovely visit, she's a beautiful baby." Gaius said.

"That's what I'm scared of!" said Arthur as he went out the door and Merlin crossed his fingers behind his back for Gaius to see.

* * *

"Gielbert, Arthur came to visit me today and saw the baby. Is something bothering him? He seemed happy until the baby was brought in and then he seemed slightly on edge. Then he became himself again."

"He hasn't had much experience with babies maybe he was nervous of hurting her."

"I don't think it was that. Merlin was with him and he seemed also slightly uneasy.

There was a knock on the door and three pages entered. One carried a bowl of flowers another a knitted curly lamb. There was also note which Gielbert read, "For a wonderful Mother and her beautiful little baby girl, Merlin."

The second page held out to Donatienne, an ornate wooden box and she opened it and smiled at the lovely little gold bangle, with the note, "To Aurora, you are all that I would expect you to be, having such wonderful parents, Arthur.

"See, there was nothing amiss that was kind of him to send Aurora a present. He was maybe in a hurry."

Donatienne smiled at her husband, agreeing; however she still had a feeling that upon first seeing the baby, it had triggered something in Arthur's mind.

Merlin had laughed as they had arrived at Gielbert's chambers, having forgotten the gifts at Gaius's. They could be sent over later in the day. Arthur got though the visit with a minimum of stress and actually held the baby and by the time they left, Arthur was quite comfortable. It was Merlin who was the wreck.

They had entered their chambers when Arthur heard a sniffle. "You'd better not be coming down with an autumn cold as it could last all winter." He turned and saw that Merlin was standing inside the door with tears streaming down his face. "Merlin, what's wrong? Are you ill?" He walked to him and enveloped him in his arms, holding him as Merlin sobbed as if there was no tomorrow.

Arthur walked him over the fire and sat holding him until the sobbing diminished and the sniffing began. He got up and fetched a cloth and gently wiped away the tears encouraging him to blow his nose. He looked at him and saw in front of him, the seven year old boy whom he had seen in the courtyard. He kissed his eyes and let him snuggle up to him. He realised that it was a reaction to seeing Aurora. Merlin, so brave, who had on many occasions faced death, was floored by a little baby.

Finally he had enough control to speak. "Arthur, you were so calm. I could hardly look at her. She was all pink and healthy looking and all I could see was our baby, gasping for every breath. I'm so ashamed. I don't understand it."

"I do. You're a very loving person and what I thought might have happened to me, happened instead to you. You were brave, as you hung on until we got home. Merlin, I love you, love you all the more for being sensitive and able to feel and express your feelings. Are you hungry?"

"No. Not at the moment I jut want to feel your arms around me." Arthur held him until he dozed off and then he got up throwing a blanket over him. He was hungry. He brought in the food and set it near the fire and ate watching Merlin sleep. What he couldn't really understand was, that as he himself was the one who had been so worried about seeing the baby, why was it, that by the time he'd left Gaius's, the anxious feeling was gone and he had enjoyed the visit?

Merlin finally came to, he snuggled back into Arthur wrapping them both in the blanket. He said, "I can't even explain it. I was fine until you held her and then my mind flashed back and I was finished. Do you think Donatienne realised?"

"Possibly not, as I didn't. It wasn't until I heard you sniff and even then I thought you were coming down with a cold. It probably was made worse by our having met up with Gaelen again."

"Do you think, we'll ever find out who was behind the his attack. The kidnapping I can see, as there would have been a ransom but, Arthur, just a plan to outright kill you?"

"The second man obviously has no information worth anything. I'm going to send him on his way tomorrow. Take care of it will you? Slip him a couple of coppers as he has a fair way to go. See if you can track down the horse he rode as it must be somewhere; if so make arrangements for him to keep it. Can't give him a cow or sheep but a horse is worth something."

Merlin smiled as Arthur wasn't a bad sort.

"You're smiling, are you feeling better. Can we un-cuddle now as I'd like to get my clothes off?"

Merlin let him go but stayed in front of the fire and lay back watching as Arthur struggling with his boots and then undressing.

"You know, that was a great performance apart from the hopping around on one leg cursing at your boot, which sort of spoiled the overall effect."

"Well, that's what happens when one's dresser becomes one's audience. I hope you're enjoying it!"

"You're good at it, Arthur, we could make it a weekly event and sell tickets!"

Arthur smiled cheekily, "Over my dead body, I only do this for one very special person."

Merlin was tempted to say, 'Who Gawaine?' but had second thoughts and said instead, "Oh, Arthur, you make my heart beat double time."

He was glad he'd not teased him when he answered. "That was my whole idea, come over here!"

* * *

Mid afternoon, Merlin realised that he'd had no lunch. He was famished. "Loving makes me hungry!"

Arthur smiled lazily and said, "I told you should have eaten something."

"What, and miss the matinée, not bloody well likely!"

Arthur burst out laughing, "Do you even know what that means?"

"Well, it certainly didn't mean sitting, all by myself over there in front of the fire, did it Arthur?"

Arthur pulled him toward him and said, "No Merlin My Love, it didn't" He could honestly say that he had never enjoyed being around anyone as much as Merlin. There was a little spark of humour in him which brightened each conversation. Yet he was intelligent and Arthur smiled, could even be serious when needed. He was funny and endearing. Life would be boring and dull without him.

* * *

The ensuing meeting with Leon accomplished little. He went with Merlin to see Ernest and agreed that he was just a sidekick and of little importance. The man who had died was the one holding all the cards.

Arthur could be forthright with Leon as he had attended Baby Merlin's burial. He asked him if he remembered Gaelen from the Princess's retinue. Arthur explained, "Gaelen was one of the two the knights who joined us on our return journey."

Leon was surprised. "Sorry, Arthur I was too busy keeping an eye on you to even give the two of them, a thought. I now remember his being in Camelot, quite a pleasant chap and he left with the princess to return to Gower. Did anyone else recognise him?"

"Just Merlin and I. No one else commented about them and they kept to themselves. He insinuated that he was still a knight for Hansard and they were on their way to Camelot at the behest of their king to find out why his request to see me had never been acknowledged. I told him to report to you as I wanted nothing to do with him."

* * *

Merlin slipped out early next morning and took the note which Arthur had signed down to the dungeon. He spoke with a guard who agreed to see that the prince's wishes were met. Ernest again had a meal and a chat with Merlin. He told him that Prince Arthur was releasing him on the agreement that he went home. He handed him a leather pouch with enough coins for him to buy food for himself and the horse which Arthur was also giving him. Merlin advised, "Sell the horse and tack and buy that cow and sheep you wanted."

Ernest became emotional, "The prince is a kind man…still don't know what Gaelen was trying to do."

"Well," said Merlin, "Just stay away from Camelot as next time the prince might not be, so understanding..."

Arthur and Leon waited for Merlin until he returned from the dungeons. They had to reconcile the visit of the knights from Gower and the presence of Gaelen in Camelot. Arthur realised that any questions asked of the knights could be reported back to Hansard. He was going to be careful and did not intend to mention any name as that might cause a renewed interest into the indiscretions of the princess. Leon had suggested that they meet the Gower senior knight Sir Malford.

Arthur wondered, how much information Hansard had kept from the knights regarding Guinevere's running off. Hansard and Uther had both wanted to save face so there had been no public announcements made.

Malford turned out to be middle-aged, pleasant and practical. He willingly answered questions assuring Arthur that the missive, to the best of his knowledge was the only one sent by his king. Arthur asked, "What was the yearly turnover of knights? Malford said that attrition was primarily due to fatalities but any request to leave, was always granted. It was a loss to the brotherhood of knights but understandable.'

Merlin thought, 'Talk about leading a horse to water...very clever, Arthur!'

Sir Malford continued, "The most frequent was the knight who had accompanied Princess Guinevere to her new home. You know him, Sir Gaelen of Wyecombe."

'Bingo!' thought Merlin.

Arthur said, "Yes, he was in Camelot but he left and nothing further about him, has been heard."

"Well, he never reappeared in Gower...must have found greener pastures. He seemed likable but a bit of a loner."

"Well, thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy yourself here with us and have a safe journey back to Gower." Arthur nodded at him and the knight was dismissed.

The three of them looked at each other, they were no further ahead. They left it at that and once Sir Thierry and Sir Rodney had returned, Leon questioned them about any suspicious things which they might have picked up in relation to the abduction but there was nothing. The abduction and the attempted murder were never solved.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : A WOODLAND GUARDIAN**

For the longest time, the king pestered Arthur about guards and extra knights. However, once again he was out in the kingdom accompanied by his regular knights. Merlin appreciated this as with extra knights and guards, riding beside Arthur had been difficult and he was always nervous that someone might accidentally and foolingly say something which would have raised suspicions in anyone outside the inner circle.

The weather was changing quickly and next week Arthur would be in his element as the annual hunt was taking place for winter supplies. The kitchens would be a hive of activity as game would be brought in to fill larders, lockers and smoke houses.

"I'm so glad, our sorties are now back to normal. I never felt like myself, I was stressed and upset."

"Poor Merlin, missing me were you? I think I can remedy that..."

It was clear, good hunting weather. Arthur had tried Iago out hunting but he was useless. He danced, he was all over the place and standing still was beyond him. Finally he'd said, "Merlin, take him back, I'll take Gidun."

"I told you that he wasn't a wise choice."

"Thank you, Merlin the Horse Whisperer, for your sound advice! Bring Mulgan back with you."

"Look after Gidun, Arthur. He's special and I won't be in a happy frame of mind if anything happens to him."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it might however cause some problems later this evening." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"I will not be spoken to like that, Merlin! Are you threatening me? No? I assure you that Gidun will be in the best of hands as you might be this evening..." said Arthur with a wink.

Merlin quite enjoyed Iago, he was a handful but a beautiful mover and an interesting ride. There were alone, cutting across country. It was a great day and the change of scenery was good for both of them. He found a woodland path and was cantering when a wild boar barrelled out of the woods in front of them. Iago swerved, Merlin stayed on him but then the horse came to a dead halt and Merlin fell forward onto his neck. He regained his balance, was back in the saddle and Iago decided that this was a great opportunity to buck not once but three times and Merlin had no chance. He went flying.

The horse stopped, shook himself and took off. It wasn't running away, just making haste to return to its stable.

* * *

The hunt was going fine. Gidun was behaving himself and for the time being Arthur had forgotten that he wasn't on Mulgan. They had killed three does and one magnificent buck. The packhorses were loaded and the hunters were taking a break, telling of their best shots and congratulating each one. Suddenly Gavin called over saying, "Arthur, wasn't Merlin with us?"

Arthur stopped mid-breath. Merlin! He should have been back with Mulgan. He had a nasty feeling. His eyes made contact with Gielbert and he immediately stood. "I'll get the horses, Sire. A few of us will ride back with you. Gavin and Romney mount up. Right now!"

The four of them left retracing their steps, not realising that two miles east of them Merlin lay unconscious against the rock which had broken his fall. His arm caught under him and his leg at a strange angle.

Within the hour they were entering Camelot and one of the guards called out. "He's back safely, Sire. He's in the stable"

Arthur thought, 'Thank God.' He would never forgive himself if something had happened to Merlin because of him.

Gielbert suggested, "If you go on upstairs, I'll send Merlin up. You have time to bathe and take it easy, before supper."

"Alright, send him immediately." He dismounted in the main courtyard and a groom took Gidun to the stables.

Arthur got to his room. He was relieved; he pulled off his boots, and loosened his jacket. The fire needed logs and he went over and added a few. He'd had a good day. The gamekeepers and butchers would be busy tonight. He sat in front of the fire and was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Come on in, Merlin, stop fooling." He looked up and it was Gielbert standing there looking grey.

"Arthur, he didn't make it back. Iago did, came in about an hour ago, sweaty and mud covered but riderless."

Arthur was on his feet. He walked to the door then had to backtrack as he had no boots on and wasn't completely dressed. "Send for Leon and Rook, now!"

Another knock at the door and Gaius walked in, "Arthur, what is this I'm hearing about Merlin?" He took one look at Arthur's face and knew it was true.

"He was returning with one horse and was supposed to come back with another. Gaius, he doesn't like hunting and I figured, I was doing him a favour. It should have taken him no more than two hours for the round trip. Now it's four hours and no one has seen him."

"Arthur, maybe he dismounted and the horse took off and he's walking back."

"We would have seen him on the track between here and the hunting site. We didn't."

Another knock and Leon and Rook walked in, Leon saying. "We heard, we're leaving now while there is still light. We'll take some grooms with torches. He can't have gone far off the track. He might even come in by himself."

"Arthur, let them go." Gaius said, "They'll find him and be back before your supper with the king is over. I'll check him out and have him back here before you return."

"Gaius, if anything has happened, I would never forgive myself for staying here just so that I can dine with my father. I wouldn't be able to concentrate and I am going with the others. Please tell him that something came up and I will be unable to join him."

And so, a prince, five knights and four servants rode out into the afternoon sun making their way slowly back to the area where they had been hunting. They met the packhorses and grooms coming in but they hadn't seen him either. They cantered through open meadows but trotted or walked through the woods searching for any clues that would show that a horse and/or rider had left the track.

The weather had changed. A fine drizzle fell softly covering the horses in minute droplets. Soon, the rain became heavier and Arthur could see Merlin turning his face to the rain and grinning, he cleared his throat. He was alright, probably had seen some plant that might interest Gaius and had dismounted and the stupid horse had taken off. Any minute now, they would see him on the road.

Finally, Leon pulled up. They all stopped. "Arthur, this is where you were hunting. We'll turn around and make our way back." The rain had stopped momentarily.

Arthur couldn't speak so he just nodded. 'What had he done?' It was his fault deciding to bring Iago and then changing to Gidun. He knew that Gidun would never have left Merlin, he would have waited. Arthur blamed the rain for his wet cheeks but it wasn't raining and he knew it. He wiped his arm across his face hoping no one had noticed. Romney had and he felt for his prince.

Three hours later in pouring rain, they arrived back at Camelot. It was autumn, the night dark and dreary, the torches held by the servants hissed and spluttered but gave them enough light to ride safely. They were all soaking and shivering.

Arthur wouldn't give up, maybe he had returned during their absence and Gaius true to his word had checked him out and he was right now in his dressing gown in front of the fire having soup. The servants lit their way into the courtyard and Arthur's heart dropped as he made out a worried Gaius standing on the steps.

He made his way to him and Gaius put his arm around his shoulder and said, "It'll take more than a night in the rain to keep Merlin down. You'll find him. Come up to your room and get out of those soaking clothes."

Leon accompanied them but first sent for Humphrey to help Arthur change.

Humphrey had him into dry clothes and wrapped in his dressing gown before the fire as Gaius and Leon waited. Not a word was spoken.

Finally, Arthur said, "At daybreak, Leon..."

Leon nodded and left.

Gaius said, "Here, try to get some soup down you, you've not eaten since this morning."

"I can't, not if Merlin is out in this weather, lying somewhere hurt." There was a rumble of thunder and Arthur put his head into his hands.

Gaius moved to sit beside him, put his arm around his shoulder and gave him a mug of warm water, mead and more of the flower essence mixture. It would just take the edge off and unlike a sleeping draught, should Merlin arrive, he could be woken easily. Arthur put his hands around the mug and was encouraged to sip the contents.

Gaius left him in front of the fire and asked a worried Humphrey to stay in the manservant's room overnight. Just in case Arthur needed anything.

He made his way downstairs, feeling almost desperate. A wounded person spending a night out in this rain could be a disaster. He sat in front of his fire and prayed, that Merlin in whatever condition he found himself, had been able to use his magic to keep warm.

* * *

It was the lightening and thunder which greeted Merlin as he came too. He had a sore head, an arm which was pinned underneath him and a leg which made him scream when he tried to move it. He lifted his head but he could see nothing but blinding pinpricks of light. He had been thrown, he remembered that. He'd obviously hit his head and had been unconscious because now it was dark. The trees had kept some of the rain off him but he was still soaked and shivering with the cold.

Merlin lay still collecting his wits, he breathed deeply and gave his magic freedom and warmed himself from within. He sent thoughts to his leg but nothing alleviated the pain. He tried to heal it but the magic wasn't strong enough to warm and heal him at the same time. He tried to lever himself off his stomach but the angle in which he was lying on the rock made it impossible. He could breathe without pain so he surmised that no ribs were broken.

He lay crumpled on a rock. He was warm. It was no use trying to do anymore right now so he let his mind take over. He picked up on Arthur's worrying for him. It was sensual, like a pleasurable touch. He could feel his hands softly taking away all the pain and let himself fall into a deep sleep, murmuring, "Don't worry, Arthur, I'll see you tomorrow...

Magic enveloped the warlock in a cocoon, protecting him from the denizens of the woods. An owl watched over him from a nearby tree. A salamander curled up on his free hand, two rabbits cuddled into his bent knee and watched in fear as footsteps approached. They relaxed as they saw the flowing white mane of the unicorn come to watch over him.

Merlin slept...

* * *

Arthur was snuffling in his ear and blowing gently on his neck when he awoke the following morning. Sleep befuddled he tried to speak. He couldn't. He heard the birds and then glanced up. Standing over him was the unicorn, his first instinct was to put his hand up to its neck but he knew he mustn't. For Merlin, his days of touching unicorns were over, once he'd given himself to Arthur. A tear escaped from his eye and ran down his cheek.

The unicorn snuffled across his shoulders and down his back. He shivered and smiled as it tickled. He felt the warmth in his hips. It was comforting and pleasurable. It again came to his face and made contact gently caressing his profile, drying his tear stained face and then moved back slightly. He had yet to say a word, he lay still accepting its ministrations with relief as he was no longer alone.

The next place, he felt its muzzle was on his leg. He stiffened as he knew it was damaged. It blew gently and traced the muscles giving warmth and relief. It nudged his leg back into a more natural position and he felt no pain. There was a tingling and an awakening feeling and he recognized it as magic at work, maybe not his, yet magic none the less.

He helped himself by shifting his hip and managed to roll over slightly, freeing his arm. He again felt the warm breath and gentle strokings of the magical beast and his arm tingling but not unpleasantly so. Merlin kept trying to turn into a position which would allow him to slip off the rock and get his rear on the ground. The unicorn gave him another nudge and he was slipping. He felt the ground beneath him and smiled. At least, he was the right way up. His leg and arm felt normal.

The unicorn continued running its muzzle over his chest, stomach and groin. Satisfied, it took a step back. It looked him in the eye and Merlin could see the depth of its magic. It lowered its head and its muzzle touched his heart. It blew gentle and Merlin smiled. It ran its muzzle down his arm until it came to his hand and pushed at it. Nudging it until Merlin opened his palm, it blew lightly on it. Merlin moved slightly, cupping his hands, he lifted them and the unicorn lowered its head and placed its muzzle in his hands snuffling gently and waited...and Merlin reciprocated, he moved his head and gently blew into the animal's nostrils. Time passed, ages passed, it was communication between two magical entities.

The animal eventually pulled back, stamped its foot and wheeled away, Merlin watched it as it walked up a bank, softly nickered and disappeared.

* * *

Arthur awoke to a sore neck and back. He's spent the night in the chair, unwillingly to get into the bed alone. It was light outside but still grey and overcast, the weather matched his mood. He moved to the window glancing out at the rain slicked roofs and cobbles. Not the best day for bushwhacking, they'd be soaked unless the wind got up and dried things.

There was a tap on the door and Humphrey walked in with hot water. "Sire, you're up, I thought you would like to wash and change your clothes before breakfast." He took the pitchers to the water closet and Arthur could hear him moving basins and toiletries.

"I'll eat first. Did you see any of the knights up and about?"

"Yes, Sire. Romney, Spenser and Gavin were breakfasting and I met Leon and Rook on their way downstairs. Leon said that he would drop by on his way back. Did you manage to sleep at all?" Humphrey held his dressing gown for him.

"I must have dozed but can't remember much of anything."

Arthur ate and washed, and Humphrey was helping him with his clothes when Leon tapped at the door. Arthur remembered that the only person who confidently burst in without knocking was Merlin; he never had knocked and he doubted that he ever would. 'Where was he?'

"Good morning, Arthur, the horses have been ordered, and we're ready to leave as soon as you want. I took the liberty of having Gidun saddled so Merlin will have a mount when we find him.

Arthur thought but didn't say, 'I'd prefer him to ride double with me, so I could feel his arms around me!'

Instead he said, "Gidun might even be useful in finding him as he's so attuned to him. Good idea. I will see you in the courtyard shortly. Arrange for some food as he'll be hungry, on second thought, enough for all of us to have at lunch should we be out there that long."

He turned to Humphrey and said, "Would it be silly thinking of taking a change of clothes for him? If he's been in wet clothes all night, he'd appreciate something dry."

"I'll take care of that right now, Sire."

Arthur arrived in the courtyard, Humphrey handing Leon a saddlebag with clothes which were buckled to Gudin's saddle with the food which Romney had brought. The group was escorted by the same guards and they left the courtyard as Gaius watched from the steps.

Leon rode with Arthur. Their plan was to ride directly to the area in which they had been hunting and then split up and spread out going through the woods, searching ditches and depressions for any signs. Leon reminded them that Merlin had been wearing a dark green leather jacket, dark trousers and possibly a green or bluey-green tunic. They split up. Leon insisted on staying with Arthur while each of the others was accompanied by a guard, four groups and four chances of finding him.

* * *

Merlin had ultimately stood up and stretched, there was no denying that he was sore but certainly his leg was capable of holding his weight and his arm was functioning. He smiled to himself holding in his heart all the wonderful things which he had experienced which he could only share with Gaius. He'd believe him even if no else would.

He tentatively took a few steps. He'd be able to make it slowly but once he got back to the main track, it would be easier. He hazarded a guess of the direction he should take and set out gingerly. He found a good sized branch and used that to help his balance. He reached a stream and saw pig tracks, this might be a good place for Arthur to hunt in the future. He thought of the black boar and then hoped that Iago had made it back safely.

In the end, he had to rest. His trousers and boots were soaking and he was decidedly hungry. He lit a little fire for warmth. He found some berries and wild apples. He picked two keeping one for later. At one point, he had thought he'd heard voices calling but attributed it to crows. Crossing another path, he had picked up fresh hoofprints of large shod horses. This was the first clues of human life that he had seen. Again he heard the crows. The wind was picking up and he really needed to keep going. He put out the fire and continued.

Arthur was almost hoarse. He'd called Merlin's name every few minutes. Leon and he were way off the beaten track on a little path heading east. Leon said. "Hold Up!" He dismounted picking something out of the mud and handed it to Arthur. It was a buckle with a remnant green leather.

Arthur dismounted. He tied Gidun's reins to his breast plate and turned him loose. "He won't go far but he might pick up something. Check the sides of the path for any disturbances in the leaves or weeds."

Leon backtracked and scoured his side of the path, Arthur doing the same. Nothing. Arthur looked up Gidun was half off the path checked something in the trees. His head raised up and he rolled his lips back to better get the scent. "He's found something." Arthur ran dragging Mulgan beside him. It was a rock and the ground around it which had caught Gidun's attention. Arthur realised in dismay that the rust colour on the rock could have been blood. It came away on his fingers when he rubbed it. There were foot prints of a person and possibly a lady's palfrey. It didn't make any sense but why was Gidun interested.

Arthur yelled, "Merlin!" making the horses jump. He waited, no answer and then he repeated it. "We'll continue looking for tracks into the woods. They mounted and walked following the single track of prints, even when it turned off the path onto another path at an intersection. The weather had improved and the sky was lightening. They kept going now in the direction of home.

Romney was also on a path and had picked up tracks. He started to call Merlin and at one point thought he heard an answer but it was only a crow.

Arthur said, "With the prints so clear, we can speed up. Whoever it is, can't be that far ahead of us." They put their horses into an easy canter scanning the ground to be sure the tracks were still there. They came to an interaction and the tracks they had been following were now practically obliterated by shod hoof prints. They cantered on and rounding a bend, saw two horses ahead.

Leon yelled out when he saw a red cloak and Romney pulled up his horse and turned around. "We're following footprints." Arthur and Leon caught up. "They must have been made today as otherwise the rain would have wiped them out."

Arthur held up what Leon had found and mentioned Gidun and the blood on the rock, feeling that they were possible following the same footsteps. Leon dismounted and walked ahead. "Arthur, it's the same ones!"

"Let's keep going!" They mounted, Romney moving his horse aside to let Arthur and Leon lead the way.

Arthur said, "I hope it's him. How far ahead of us is he?" Suddenly, he was almost pulled out of his saddle by Gidun whom he was leading, coming to a dead halt and whinnying. "Leon, ride ahead and see what's around that far bend. Take Gidun, he's obviously on to something. Leon reached for Gidun's reins but before he got them, the horse had started trotting ahead, Arthur shrugged and told him just to follow him.

Gidun got halfway to the bend and put his head down to the road and then swung off the track into the woods. Arthur started again yelling, "Merlin!" He'd know Gidun too long to overlook that behaviour.

Merlin was tired. His leg was tired. He was hungry and thirsty. He was watching for a stream and when he had seen one through the trees, he left the path to go to drink. He sat on a rock in the sun, convincing himself that Arthur must be looking for him.

Suddenly, he heard a large animal in the woods. It was coming towards him and he stayed perfectly still and then a smile broke across his face as Gidun appeared, pushing him with his nose and slobbering all over him. Then he heard his name...

He hadn't spoken all day and he tried to call out but his voice was scratchy and volume less. He again heard Arthur and as another horse left the track plunging into the woods, Gidun called to Mulgan and the stallion answered.

Next thing, he was wrapped in a red cloak and Arthur was squeezing him, squeezing all the breath out of him. All he heard was, "Merlin! ...oh, Merlin!"

Leon arrived on the scene with Romney. Arthur by then, had let him go but kept his arm around his waist. Merlin suddenly realised how tired he was and was grateful to be supported. Arthur sat him back down on the rock and said, "Are you alright? We tried to find you yesterday but it was hopeless and then the rain. Your clothes are still damp. Whatever happened? Iago arrived home by himself."

Romney got up and opened one of the saddle bags taking out a wineskin and some bread. "Here, drink some of this and take a little bread. You must be famished."

The wine helped lubricate Merlin's throat so he could talk. "Iago and I went cross country and a wild boar scared both of us and I fell off." Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "I'm glad he got home safely, Arthur."

Under his breath, Arthur said to him, "Chevaline!" and Merlin smiled. "Don't talk now. You can tell me everything what happened after we get you home. I have a dry tunic and jacket for you and some extra boots."

Merlin showed them the rip in his jacket with the missing buckle and leather. Arthur reached into his tunic and said, "Don't worry. It can be repaired. This and Gidun helped us find you."

"See, I told you he was a special horse and you had to take care of him."

Arthur punched him in the shoulder and Merlin said, "Ow!"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : RETRIEVED AND SUBSEQUENTLY REQUISITIONED**

Romney took the horses back to the guard on the road. Arthur and Leon helped Merlin and got him on Gidun with a minimum of discomfort. Romney offered to ride ahead and notify Gaius that he had been found.

The others made their way slowly meeting up with Spenser, Gielbert and the guards. They had not seen Gavin. Everyone was relieved that Merlin was well enough to ride and Merlin was just happy to see all of them. He kept glancing sideways at Arthur who still seemed worried but when their eyes met, he would smile.

They reached a section in the woods where they could see Camelot and the others cantered ahead across the meadow. Mulgan and Gidun walked side by side as Arthur had noticed that even a jog had caused Merlin some discomfort. He'd wait till tonight to find out what exactly happened.

As they rode into the courtyard, Gaius appeared on the steps, coming down to watch as Merlin carefully dismounted. He could see the light in his eyes when he greeting him and knew that something important had happened. Arthur insisted that Gaius dropped by to give him a once over, Merlin shrugged saying that it was only muscular, nevertheless Gaius went off to get some supplies.

Arthur walked upstairs with Merlin and once their door was closed, he held him saying, "I'll kill Iago. Never again will I trust that horse."

"Well, I will!" said Merlin, "He's good and honest just a little excitable. He's young and it wasn't completely his fault. How much did you miss me?"

"Let's just say that I slept in a chair...couldn't face the bed alone!"

"Well, better than me I slept on a rock. Not at all comfortable..."

There was a knock and Gaius walked in with Gavin who had returned and was carrying his supplies. "Just had to make sure you were really here, Merlin." He said then left smiling.

Gaius said, "Alright, Arthur, help me get his things off and I'll check that leg. Did you hit your head? Have you had headaches or dizziness?"

Gaius went into physician mode and Merlin was checked over and finally allowed to sit in front of the fire sipping a concoction of flower essences, honey and warm water. "You don't need heavy pain medication this will just take the edge off. I'll leave you something for tonight and take it easy for a couple of days, let those muscles heal."

Arthur said, "Thanks, Gaius!"

"Make sure you keep an eye on him, he hit his head hard enough to knock himself out and tears in muscles have a habit of reoccurring if not properly healed to begin with. I'll get someone to bring up supper."

Supper was finished. Arthur refused Merlin's help. He put the platters in the vestibule, checked that the doors were barred, banked the fire and finally sat down beside Merlin who said, "Arthur, your housekeeping abilities astound me! Soon, I'll find myself without a job!"

"You're evading the matter at hand, Merlin. Out with it, what happened?"

Merlin told him the truth; his idea to go cross country, the boar, Iago's three bucks and waking against a rock, wet and cold, in the middle of a thunder storm, with a sore arm and leg. He never mentioned the unicorn that was something special which he would only share with Gaius, who would not only appreciate it and understand it but also approve of it. Arthur would have just raised his eyebrows and laughed saying that some people had quite fanciful dreams when they'd be knocked out.

Arthur told of their searching for him in vain.

Soon Merlin's eyes started to droop. Arthur said, "You're ready for bed, come on, sleepy head."

"Last night, I knew you were worried about me, I could feel your love. Can I snuggle, Arthur?"

"Come here, you know that you never have to ask. Well, not unless the king was sitting in that chair over there, watching us and then I have a feeling the fact that you were in my bed might have already caused enough of a shock."

"Arthur, did you bar all the doors?"

"Yes, Merlin my Love! Why?"

"Just in case my snuggling...well, you know...things might escalate..."

* * *

_Arthur was standing over him threatening him. He was yelling and brandishing a sword._

_His face was contorted not in pain but in rage. "You fool! You stupid, ignorant oaf! Who do you think you are? I specifically told you to stay there. How dare you disobey me? Do you know who I am? Get up off the floor and fight like a man!"_

"_Sire, I..."_

"_Get up, you worthless piece of shit!"_

_Merlin tried to stand but with a missing arm and a leg which didn't work, he just heaved his body and got nowhere. He turned pleading, looking up at Arthur who had the blade leveled at a point below his left shoulder blade."_

_There was a raging scream, a flash of white. Arthur's face grimaced, the sword falling from his hand as a crimson horn protruded from his chest. His hands grasped it and he fell forward as the unicorn shook off the impaled man._

_He managed to raise his eyes to his beloved servant and whispered, "Merlin...?"_

_Merlin had no fear, the unicorn advanced, lowering its head, stained with Arthur's blood which ran down the horn to its muzzle. The magical beast stepped forward bowed its head and knelt. In his mind, Merlin acknowledged that it had said, 'Master!'_

_But he could only whisper, "Arthur...?"_

"Merlin Love, I'm here right beside you, wake up! I'm not a unicorn, I'm Arthur..."

"But you were dying," Merlin insisted. "You were impaled!"

Arthur held him close and said, "Merlin, I'm glad these awful things happen only in your dreams...and then I can get all better so that I can look after you. Look at you, you're in a real state!" He ran his hand up and down his back waiting for him to settle. "It was a dream, do you want to talk about it?"

"No! It was too frightening. You called me a fool, I'm not a fool, Arthur! You called me ignorant, I'm not ignorant, Arthur! You called me an oaf, I'm sorry if I appear to be one, Arthur! ...and you called me..."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Merlin, tell me what else did I call you?"

"You said that I was a worthless piece of shit!"

"Out loud?"

"Well, yes but in my dream."

"Then, I now know that it wasn't me in your dream, as I would never ever call you that." Arthur smiled. "Maybe a pig-headed horse might receive that honour but never you...You're the love of my life, the centre of my universe, the reason my heart beats, my beloved...!

Merlin sighed. It had been a dream and a silly dream at that but why had he dreamt that a unicorn needed to save him from the man he loved. Slowly with Arthur still holding him, he fell asleep...thinking that today was special but he couldn't remember why.

* * *

Merlin stretched his leg which still felt sore but bearable. His forehead was bruised and sensitive. The arm which had been pinned under him was a little tender but nothing compared to some of the pains he had had when Arthur was teaching him to defend himself. He wondered why some boys liked to fight. Not all did, but even some of the pages had the same look on their faces in training as Arthur did when he was squaring off against Gielbert.

He thought of the squires who would be invested next spring. Simon was one, he knew that Arthur had great hopes for him. Simon's little brother Guy was a senior page due to be upgraded to a squire around the same time. He wondered if he would have made a good knight but then he hated all the killing. He knew it was necessary and anytime he had joined in he had always hoped that once they had got far away, the wounded had survived to become exemplary citizens. He smiled, thinking of Arthur's words, maybe he was too much of a girl.

Arthur moved and his manservant turned towards him, slowly wakening him until he smiled and opened his eyes, moaning, "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and said, "Who else, Silly?

It was mid-morning before they left the chamber. Arthur had a meeting and then was later expected to lunch with the council and on that account, he wasn't in the best of moods. "Don't worry," said Merlin, "I'll make it pleasant for you when the king isn't looking."

Arthur just raised his eyes to heaven and shook his head.

The meeting had been without end and boring. Considering how exciting it was to live in Camelot, Merlin really didn't understand why meetings were stuffy and bland. They needed something to spice them up. Arthur beckoned for Merlin and he came forward and managed to rub his knee against Arthur's as he took his request. He felt Arthur tense against him...This was to be the highlight of the meeting.

Uther looked up at this inopportune moment and he said, "Arthur, does that idiot have to stand so close to you? There is a respectful distance which a manservant is expected to assume. Arm's length would be appropriate. If I didn't know, I'd think he was fawning over you!" He paused, waiting for the council members to react to his humour by laughing. "Could you not teach him his place?"

Arthur's response of "I'll certainly try to teach him, Sire!" almost had Merlin rolling on the floor. He took an exaggerated step backward and ducked his head. How the two of them managed to get back upstairs without their laughter echoing through all the corridors of the castle, Merlin would never know.

"So, what are you going to teach me, Sir?" He said smugly as he closed the door behind himself.

Arthur said, "Bar it!"

Arthur began his class by pinning the giggling Merlin against the door. The situation intensified and Arthur taught him quite a few things... or maybe the statement, reviewed quite a few previous lessons, would better explain what actually happened.

Merlin finally whispered, "Mr. Pendragon, Sir, will there be any homework tonight?"

Smiling contentedly, Arthur said, "Do you think it will be needed?"

"Oh, yes Sir!" was Merlin's enthusiastic reply.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin wandered down to Gaius to have his head checked. Gaius was happy to see him but unhappy at his behaviour in the council chamber. Someone had mentioned what the king had said and Gaius had realised that Arthur and he had been careless. "The king might try to make you look foolish but if he ever suspected anything between the two of you, his joking would swiftly turn to rage and you would be dead before the day was out."

"I'm sorry, I was bored out of my skull and I thought it would brighten up Arthur a bit. It was my knee which touched his, nothing else!"

Gaius said, "Well, I guess that's a blessing in itself. Sit down and let me check your head. It looks alright, how did you sleep?"

"I had a nasty dream but otherwise, alright."

"Where's Arthur?"

"In another meeting and I decided to let him go alone and sent Simon as his squire. I have something I want to tell you."

Gaius looked up and saw the same faraway look in Merlin's eyes as when he had first seen him on the stairs yesterday. He motioned for him to add another log on the fire and settled in his chair. Merlin filled the kettle and swung it over the heat."

His face shone in the firelight as he said passionately, "There was a unicorn, Gaius! It let me touch it again even though I'm no longer a virgin. It checked me all over with its muzzle, at times it tickled but it was soft and warm." He smiled softly, "It wasn't frightening, I just gave myself up to it. It was comforting not to be alone and I never said a word. I lay still accepting its help.

"Gaius, it knew that my leg was badly hurt even possibly broken and dislocated. It traced the muscles and nudged it back into place with no pain. I could feel a tingling and I knew it was magic at work. Not mine, but magic nonetheless. It looked me in the eye and I felt lost in its depth, a magic, intense like mine."

His eyes grew big as he said, "He asked me to touch him. Honestly, Gaius, not with words but with actions. He nuzzled into my palm and blew on it and when I raised both my palms, like this..." and here Merlin demonstrated cupping his hands. "He rested his muzzle in them and I knew I was expected to blow into his nostrils as I do when I'm talking to Gidun."

Merlin had been getting more emotional as he progressed, until he reached the point where he had blown in its nostrils and again looked deeply into its eyes, by then he was sobbing.

"Gaius," he sniffed. "It was the most beautiful experiences that I have ever had. Even more magical than when Arthur..." he stopped flustered but Gaius smiled softly, so he continued. "We just stayed there looking at each other, it was so intense but not painful, exhilarating, soul-searching; he was me and I had become him. He then backed away and left but called to me before he disappeared."

Gaius got up, walked behind him, leant over and hugged him. "Merlin, I knew from the first time that I met you, that you were special and this only confirms it. Oh, my Boy, you are blessed! With a dragon at your beck and call and unicorns to protect you, great things will be expected of you. You will have to prove to be brave and courageous, truthful and honest but your way will be safeguarded and you will always be able to find sanctuary."

"But I have it now, Arthur and the knights protect me and you are my refuge."

"I will not always be here, Merlin, and I have a feeling when you are old, that Arthur will also be taken away from you but you will always have dragons and unicorns to watch over you."

These last few words of Gaius's did nothing to instill happiness in Merlin but he remembered vaguely having also dreamt of being alone in his old age so he took these words of Gaius's to heart. "Let's have tea, Gaius, and talk of things present and not things to come."

"What did Arthur say?"

"I never told him. He would have laughed and told me I was dreaming. I only ever intended to share the secret with you."

"Your trust, Merlin, is valued. You have made me a happy man to know that you have such trust in me. I know that many would consider that your unicorn experience is no longer a secret as you have confided it to me but I promise you that I will safeguard it."

"Thank you! Know that I don't think any less of Arthur because I couldn't confide in him, it's just that he's not yet..." he paused and grinned, "... ready to know everything about me, is he?"

"No, Merlin, he's not. Maybe one day but not yet! You'll know when the time is right time, believe me..."

There was a knock at the door and the non-believer walked in. "So this is where you have been hiding! We were dismissed early and I couldn't find you. Come upstairs, I have to go over notes and I want company."

Merlin sighed raising his eyes in mock fatigue and said, "No...seriously?...book stuff!" Arthur laughed.

"Go on the two of you and leave me here in peace. I've got work to do," said Gaius.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him after him. He looked around carefully and said, "Wait until you hear the outcome of the meeting." He was excited, "All the menservants, squires and guards were dismissed and only the advisory council, three senior knights and I were present." He put his arm over Merlin's shoulders and they made their way to their chambers.

"So? What was so important?"

Arthur pulled him over to the fire. "The lands which once belonged to Cenred are up for grabs. Their two neighbouring kingdoms Camelot and Midlands will share them. My father is negotiating with King Astor of Midlands and I saw the tentative division. We'll get the southern section and the dividing line will be northeast of the River Raston, and that means..."

But Merlin interrupted him, "Arthur, my Mam will live in the kingdom of Camelot and will now officially be under the protection of the Knights of Camelot and her favourite prince. When can we visit her to tell her the good news?"

"The negotiations are still ongoing; probably no formal announcements will be made until next spring. I'm going to tell Gaius and swear him to secrecy. Do you think it will surprise him?"

Merlin thought, 'Not as much as my unicorn encounter did!' but he said, "He'll be really surprised. Are you happy about it, Arthur?"

"Yes, my wish would be to see all the small kingdoms united to Camelot and we can become a kingdom to be reckoned with by one and all. Merlin, the news must go no further than here. The king says that other kingdoms might try to enter into the negotiations. The result would be that the land would need to be split up further, unless, it is all tied up and is presented as a fait accompli. King Astor and he have drawn up preliminary agreements but nothing is official until each one of them, is signed sealed and delivered.

"Will the peasants accept the changes willingly?"

"It will have nothing to do with them, they will be given no choice and if some families wish to move across the proposed border to live in the other kingdom, who'll be interested enough to stop them. Serfs are more involved with their allotment of land than the king who owns them. Hopefully, there will be little bloodshed. The only trouble might occur if Cenred's noblemen decide to put up a fight but I feel that they will just roll over and keep quiet in exchange for keeping their private lands. The majority of them would be located in the New Midlands.

"Arthur!" Merlin suddenly said, "You have supper with the king and you are not ready."

"Well, neither are you."

"But, I'm not going, I arranged for Simon to serve you at table. After this morning's kerfuffle, I decided it might be better to keep my knees to myself. Well, at least until you get back this evening. I'll eat with Gaius but won't mention your news so that you can tell him tomorrow."

Arthur was quickly changed and stood waiting for Simon to tap on the door to escort him to the dining hall.

"Wake me up, if you come back late as I believe, Mr. Pendragon, you said that there would be homework!"

Arthur smiled at him. He knew that having Merlin smile at him was sufficient to make his heart do funny things but having him make suggestive remarks sent it ricochetting off the scale.

* * *

Simon managed well at supper and the king smiled at him. Arthur was amused as the idea of the king smiling at Merlin in the same position would have been ludicrous.

His father beckoned him over. "Tomorrow I would like you to see Geoffrey regarding the letters which we have received from Astor of Midlands confirming his general acceptance of the division of lands. You will be involved on my behalf for the preliminaries. It is necessary, they know that you are capable and I have complete confidence in your negotiating abilities. Arrange a convenient time with Geoffrey." With that, the king turned on his heel and left.

"...and Good Night to you also!" Arthur said under his breath as he left to return to his chambers, slightly annoyed as the knights were planning a sortie tomorrow and he had intended to join them. It might have been the last sortie before the roads became quagmired or frozen.

He entered the chambers by the vestibule door and took his own key to open the inner antechamber door. The main door would be barred at this time of night especially if Merlin had turned in. Surprisingly, the main door hadn't been barred and Merlin wasn't in the room. That was strange; he must still be at Gaius's. He stood by the window, there was still some activity in the courtyard as he could see torches and guards. He decided to give him some time.

There was a tap at the door. He said, "Enter." Leon and Spenser walked in. He nodded at them and realised that this wasn't to be a social call as they both looked serious. "Obviously, not good news, what has happened?"

Leon said, "Arthur, there is serious illness in the castle. Gaius has quarantined all the squires in their quarters.

Three have already died. It hit suddenly today. Simon who wasn't there all day is alright." Leon then named the dead boys, one senior squire and two younger squires, and asked Spencer to read the list of the numbers.

'Out of the forty-two remaining boys, four are critical and not expected to survive, thirty four are in varying degrees of illness and twelve are showing no effects at all.' Spenser said, "Arthur, it's not looking good..."

"I must go!"

"Arthur that's why I'm here," said Leon. "Gaius has forbidden you to go to that wing. Simon is being housed elsewhere. It's too dangerous."

"...and Merlin?"

"He's with Gaius, in voluntary quarantine."

The look on Arthur's face said it all. Leon walked with him to the fire, motioning Spenser to get him a drink. Arthur put his head in his hands. Diseases were Gaius's big worry as with so many people living in close quarters, even a stomach bug spread like wildfire. Without thinking, he took the goblet handed to him and drank, the mead burned his throat but it was comforting.

Leon was talking so he tuned in, "... so Daniel has offered to resume his position until Merlin can return. He will be here, shortly."

Arthur couldn't be bothered arguing and he just nodded. "How have they quarantined the area?"

The whole wing is closed. The boys will stay there until no more get sick. Gaius was against allowing the healthy ones to leave just in case they hadn't yet fallen ill. He will have some idea tomorrow."

"How did you communicate with him?"

"We didn't, we spoke to Merlin. He came to a window in the squires'wing and we were in the opposite wing and could talk to him. He wanted me to bring the news to you."

"Leon, if anything happens to him or Gaius, I don't know what I'll do."

"Both of them are adults, none of the staff looking after the squires are sick. I'm sure it can be explained, we'll just have to wait."

Arthur nodded. "You should both go back to your quarters. Leon ,your family will be expecting you. As a precaution, tell Gielbert that I would prefer he remained with Donatienne and Aurora, until further notice."

"I'll stay until Daniel arrives," Spenser said. "If you want to undress, I can help you."

He allowed Spenser to help him with his jacket and tunic but then said that he'd be happy in his dressing gown. Spenser helped him with his boots. Arthur returned to sit in front of the fire and think, he poured himself a drink. He offered one to Spenser and they sat in silence. His mind wouldn't rest, Merlin quarantined. He'd only just got him back from the Iago episode. His first thought was to go and see if he could get Merlin to come to the window to talk to him and then he felt selfish. Merlin had enough on his mind as he was probably worried about Gaius and the boys.

Arthur got up and walked over to the cupboard by his bed. He unlocked it and took out a box. He put the ring in it, on his other hand and prayed that Merlin would one day be able to wear it openly. He then remembered something else he had put on one side. I had completely slipped his mind. It was for Merlin's birthday which had been yesterday. He had been going to give it to him tonight, before they started on their homework! It was a book about the language and the essences of flowers. He smiled wistfully, it had been in the library and as crown prince, he had permanently requisition it to give to Merlin.

There was a tap on the door and Daniel walked in. Spenser stood and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sire..."

Daniel walked over, picked up the clothes and turned down the bed. "I'm sorry, Sire, if there anything I can do for you, please let me know?"

"Get Merlin!" said Arthur sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 : EPIDEMIC**

The news the following day was no better as another two squires had died overnight. By standing in the window of a room across from the squires' wing, Arthur had been able to talk to Merlin and Gaius. They were both well. The two dead squires were two who had been critical the night before. Twelve were still showing no effects and those sick seemed to be improving. Gaius didn't know what it was but the deaths, he was sure were due to exceedingly high fevers.

Arthur found it hard talking to Merlin with everyone else listening. He tried to remain upbeat and mentioned that he'd see that Gidun was exercised. He risked saying, "Keep yourself, safe, as I don't want to have to find another manservant!"

He knew that Merlin would read between the lines. He did and he smiled shyly as he answered, saying "...if you could, Sire, _find_ one to suit you!"

The king was most bothered that they had lost five squires. He complained that after all the money invested in their training, it was annoying. Arthur took in a sharp breath, he was embarrassed hearing his father talking about young men as if they were a commodity. The burials were low key, Simon, the Squire Master and a handful of knights, attending each one of them. As the illness had yet to be identified, parents living in the castle with children, watched from afar and those dead boys who were not from Camelot would have their parents notified by court messengers. Something which Arthur realised every parent must dread.

By nightfall, the number of fatalities had not increased. All fingers were crossed but by the following morning the other two boys in critical condition were dead. No one else seemed to have become ill and a few who had been sick felt well enough to eat.

Arthur managed to speak to Gaius and he was holding up, exhausted and exasperated but not ill. It was killing Arthur being able to talk to Merlin but not touch him. He was close by but so far away. Spenser spent nearly every day with Arthur. They would spend time getting all the news and Arthur was charting the numbers of boys whose health was improving.

Gaius finally sent word to Arthur that he should notify the king that no further cases had occurred. If this remained the case, he would lift the quarantine in ten days. Arthur sighed, and then felt guilty. Merlin would be back in ten days but for seven sets of parents, their sons would never come back. He wondered if he could face ten more days only talking to Merlin through a window. Romney encouraged him to keep busy and asked him to join the knights on the training field. Arthur went but was so distracted that twice he landed on his backside with a sword at his throat. Finally, Leon called it a day and they all returned to the castle.

The king insisted that life in the castle carried on. He seemed to be able to blank out the fact, that thirty five young men, five staff members, Gaius and Merlin were cut off from the rest of the world. Servants were allowed to carry food to the large wooden doors into the wing but refused access. Once the area was clear, the quarantined staff would unlock the doors to bring in what had been delivered and put outside the door, the empty platters and containers of laundry. The wing had its own water supply. Humphrey received lists from Gaius of supplies which he needed and the hunt was on to find them in the physician's chambers, Simon proved to be useful and quick at this.

Arthur spent the specified time with Geoffrey and got the information about King Astor into his head. It was not a priority as he had two people of more importance to worry about. He was bored. He thought of all the little things that he and Merlin got up to during the day and missed not only seeing him but especially hearing him. Events happened which would have had the two of them laughing but he decided that laughing by yourself, wasn't as much fun.

One day, he took Spenser with him and they rode over to Castle Farm. Gidun was happy to get out yet seemed shocked when Spenser mounted him, he kept looking around at him as if to say, "Excuse me! You are not Merlin!" Arthur leant over to him and said, "I know, I miss him too, Gidun Old Boy!" At least, he would be able to tell him that his horse had had a pleasant afternoon.

After supper, he went to see if he could talk to Merlin with fewer people around. Merlin wasn't too chipper. Arthur figured it was due to the separation but realised that Merlin's flushed face and lack of interest was something else.

The following morning, Arthur had spoken to Gaius not Merlin. "He's a little under the weather, Arthur, he's been up day and night. I have insisted that he take it easy and he hasn't woken up yet."

Arthur's mind raced. He could hardly understand what Gaius was saying. "I'm coming right up, Gaius, quarantine or not."

"You will do no such thing. You will be refused entry. Are you listening to me? He is safe here, he will be furious if you do such a thing. I am not even sure that he has the same symptoms. We have been here so long and he has only just fallen ill. He's just exhausted; he's worked as my assistant and manservant to the senior squires. Please, Arthur, give him until this evening before doing anything rash."

Arthur returned to his chambers and Gaius asked to speak to Leon. He gave him a synopsis of their conversation. "Keep an eye on him. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Leon said, "You can count on me, not only will I check on him regularly but I will watch him like a hawk!"

He thought, 'Maybe not the best turn of phrase...'

He had his work cut out though as Arthur, could see no reason why, if he was willing to go into quarantine that he couldn't join Merlin. Leon listed all the reasons why it would not be advisable, putting emphasis on the idea that Merlin would get better faster if he knew that Arthur was safe as he wouldn't be worrying that he might also come down with whatever it was.

Daniel arrived, "Sire, did you remember that you are lunching with the king and Sir Geoffrey?"

"Oh damn! Just choose something for me to wear." Daniel did as requested and accompanied Arthur to the king's chambers to serve him.

Arthur really only wanted to talk about the squire situation but the king refused to be drawn into it. "Arthur could you, please let it go. That is Gaius's problem not yours. Let's get back to this matter at hand."

Geoffrey caught his eye and Arthur knew that he had heard about Merlin. He said, "Arthur, if we could just buckle down now and settle a few things, I think that we might finish this quickly. Then you might consider going to the kitchens and ordering something special for the quarantined boys, maybe something that you know Gaius..." he raised his eyebrows, "...Gaius might like." He winked, "He's probably missing his usual nightcap!"

Even Uther smiled at the last remark.

Smiling for the first time in a long time, and knowing that it was not only Gaius about whom Geoffrey was thinking, Arthur settled down and by mid-afternoon the problems had been ironed out to the king's satisfaction.

Coming out of the king's chambers, Arthur bumped into Romney, "Great," he said, "You can come with me..." and dragged him off to the kitchens to put Geoffrey's idea into reality. Romney did not mention that he was there specifically to keep an eye on the crown prince as Leon had instructed.

The kitchen staff was pleased to see the crown prince and arrange special treats for the squires and something suitable for the court physician and his servant. Arthur then checked with Humphrey to arrange for some mead to be sent for Gaius.

Satisfied that he had done the right thing, he walked back to the chambers. "You know, Romney, that Merlin isn't well at the moment. I spoke to him last night but this morning he was still asleep."

"Arthur, he has Gaius with him and maybe it isn't even the same thing. Why don't we go right now and see if we can talk to Gaius? Supposedly, all the squires are feeling much better and maybe Merlin is as well."

They made their way into the opposite wing and one of the squires at the window saw Arthur. He called for Gaius who came to the window smiling. He turned and called over his shoulder and he was joined by Merlin.

Arthur knew that he wasn't well just by looking at him but he was on his feet and he managed to smile. Gaius explained that he'd lost his voice and Merlin mimed 'Hello!', by waving.

Looking over his shoulder, Arthur realised that the only person in the room was Romney and he could see that the only people at the window across from them were Gaius and Merlin. He pointed at Merlin and then blew him a kiss! Merlin pretended to catch it and hold it to his heart. Then almost breaking Arthur's heart, he held both of his hands in front of him not unlike a child pleading to be picked up and held. "Soon, Merlin, soon!" was all Arthur could say.

Gaius must have said something to him as he waved and left the window.

Arthur continued, "I have arranged for some special treats from the kitchens for the boys, some more adult food for you, Merlin and the staff, as well as a little mead so that you can have your favourite drink before bedtime. Don't let Merlin get at it!"

"Don't worry about him, he's much better now than last night and I have absolutely no intention of sharing my nightcap with anyone. Have to go. Keep yourself safe, you too Romney."

As they left the room, Romney said, "Feeling better, aren't you after seeing Merlin? He didn't look too bad, did he?"

Arthur smiled, "It's better being able to see him with my own eyes but I really want to hold him with my own arms."

"You will Arthur, just think in eight more days, he'll be back arguing with you and getting into all kinds of scraps."

Arthur smiled and put his arm around the knight's shoulders. They bumped into Leon and Spenser and Arthur invited the three of them to join him for supper in his chambers.

* * *

Gaius had insisted that Merlin return to bed. He gave him a little of his mead, with hot water and suggested that he have a little nap. He checked on all the boys who were thrilled with the surprise sweetmeats and fruit.

No one else had come down with the illness, though some were still recuperating. Gaius was hopeful that in eight days, the doors would be opened and he could return to his own chamber and he could deliver a healthy manservant to the crown prince. He looked down at the man in the bed and pulled up a chair. His complexion paler than normal but his heartbeat was regular and his features seemed more relaxed. He had great faith in the idea that visits from loved ones and relatives often hastened a recovery.

He thought back to Arthur's blown kiss and Merlin's catching it. He saw Merlin holding his arms out and was determined to make sure that when those doors opened Merlin would be one of the first ones out. Gaius felt that he was the sole reason that Merlin was not with Arthur. As on that first day, he had seen him and mentioned that some of the squires were sick and Merlin had offered to accompany him to their quarters with his supplies.

He looked at the bottle of mead which had been delivered to him and smiled. Arthur was thoughtful and generous but then he always had been even as a young child. He decided that a small drink right then could pass under the guise of 'medicinal purposes'.

* * *

Suddenly the weather took a turn for the worse. Snow blanketed the surrounding fields and any unnecessary outings were cancelled. Life in the castle had changed as people realised how much they depended upon the squires. Pages were still available as messengers and some of the older ones were getting a taste of what the life of a squire would be like.

The ladies of the court were very possessive of the pages and many were reluctant letting them get too involved with the knights and their rough and tumble existence. The older pages on the other hand found it very exciting and could hardly wait until their magical fourteenth birthday.

The knights were fending more for themselves as all the squires were to be quarantined for another four days. There was only Simon available, not that they saw much of him as he had been allocated to Arthur. He was worried about his friends and Arthur allowed him to spend as much time as he wanted with his parents.

Accustomed to having squires do most of their work, the knights were now dressing without assistance and also doing such menial jobs as looking after their own chambers and arranging for laundry maids to collect soiled clothes. There was some complaining and Leon laughed at them because as one of the married knights, he was less inconvenienced as servants were still available to them.

Arthur had finally agreed that Gielbert could again join the knights as Gaius had reported no further illnesses. He laughed telling Arthur that his enforced holiday had been wonderful as it reinforced the fact that he was married and was the father of an adorable little girl. Arthur smiled, at least someone had benefitted from the quarantine.

Gaius had not!

He was fed up with four senior squires and three dormitories of another eighteen boys. The thirteen who had been sick were now as boisterous and noisy as the others. The one master with them had set up a class schedule but the boys were antsy from lack of exercise and then they saw the snow...!

Gaius decided to call an early end to the quarantine. He sent a message with Humphrey to the king, suggesting that tomorrow the boys be allowed to integrate into the castle proper with certain restrictions. Boys with parents would be allowed to spend three days with them and the remaining seven would be given extra privileges under the watchful eye of the Squire Master and his staff. The king agreed to his proposal.

Arthur was busy with council meetings and that evening, as there was a dinner of recognition for the Senior Council Members, which he was expected to attend. Gaius knew about this and also dispatched a message to Sir Rupert.

Returning to his chamber mid afternoon, Arthur decided to take it easy until dinner. The weather was cold and snowy and he decided to walk down to the stable to check on Mulgan and Gidun. Spenser offered to accompany him. They were gone longer than expected as Arthur decided to drop by the mews to check on his falcons. This enabled Humphrey, under orders of Sir Rupert, to slip into Arthur's chambers.

Dressed for dinner, Arthur was accompanied to the dining hall by Daniel. He said, "I hope this isn't an all-night affair as I'm tired and want an early night."

However, he was pleasantly surprised when the king said, "I have heard from the court physician that tomorrow, three days early, should there have been no further sign of illness, the quarantine will be lifted." Everyone nodded and the king continued, "We may rejoice but we must remember that we lost two senior squires and five from the lower levels."

Arthur nodded, he would be so happy to see Merlin again and now he would only have to wait until tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Gaius had called Merlin, "I am giving you the opportunity to leave earlier but only if you promise to do what Humphrey tells you." Basically, it was that he would go to Humphrey's chamber to get changed. Dine there and then go the royal chambers to wait for Arthur, who was at a formal council dinner.

Merlin face brightened, "But what about you, when will you get out? You're more exhausted than I am and certainly deserve to get out of here at the first possible opportunity."

"As a physician, my responsibility is to my patients, I can put up with another night here, if it means that everyone is able to get out tomorrow. Go and enjoy yourself!"

Merlin gave him a hug. He waited for Humphrey and left with him. He wanted to run and jump as although the wing where they'd be quarantined was quite large, the oppressing fact had been that the doors were locked and they weren't free.

Humphey and he walked to the Lord Chamberlain's assistant's quarters. Humphrey explained that he had made sure that there was plenty of hot water and he had also picked up some of Merlin's clothes. He hoped they were to his liking.

Merlin laughed, "I'd be happy wearing a bath sheet after being stuck in these clothes for so long. They smell and are fifthy. It will be great to be clean."

"Would you have liked to bathe?" Humphrey asked tactfully.

"No, that would be too much trouble..." said Merlin

But Humphrey had seen his eyes light up and he said, "No trouble at all, I'll send for a bathtub and servants with more hot water. However, I now have to join the Lord Chamberlain in the dining hall. Mum's the word, as Arthur doesn't know that you are out. Take your time as the speeches will be long-winded!"

Merlin relaxed by the fire. Once the bath arrived and was filled, he had a luxurious soak, keeping the water at a constant temperature. He washed his hair and rinsed himself off. Wrapped in a bath sheet, he sat in front of the fire. It was quiet, no boys talking, no stress that another one might die.

Finally, he checked out the clothes which Humphrey had chosen, he approved. Obviously looking after a prince had made the former manservant, conscious of colours. He'd chosen his dark green trousers; a wheat coloured laced shirt and a lighter green, padded jacket. He dressed and felt like a different person. There was a tap on the door and his meal arrived.

He couldn't wait to get to his own chambers. It seemed like years. He had left that morning with Gaius, never thinking that he would have an enforced separation from Arthur for a fortnight. It had been good seeing him each day but they hadn't had the opportunity to be themselves as others were usually present. He smiled visualising Arthur's face as he walked into their room and he was there.

* * *

Arthur was trying to lock his jaw to stop himself from yawning. Bad enough that he had to sit through council meetings with some of these characters but now, to listen to each one of them drone on about their time on the council and the importance of it to the kingdom, was mind numbing.

His one thought was, 'Tomorrow...!'

He said, "Daniel?" and he appeared as if by magic, "My goblet..." Daniel filled it and for want of something better to do, Arthur looked into it, twirling it, watching the tawny liquid rise up the pewter before settling again. His mind was miles away.

Finally, Sir Rupert stood and on behalf of Camelot, thanked all the Senior Council Members for their messages and the evening was over. The king stood and left the chamber, shaking the hands of many of the senior members. Once he had left the dining hall, the others were free to also leave.

"Thank God, for that!" said Arthur as he went into the corridor with Sir Rupert. "Do you want to join me for a nightcap?"

"No, I really should turn in. Got a busy day tomorrow."

They walked to Arthur's door, Arthur put his hand on the latch and turned saying, "Good night, Rupert!"

Rupert grinned to himself as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

Merlin had walked to their chambers, carrying his soiled clothes and put his hand on the latch, savouring the familiarity of it. He opened the door and saw that the fire was lit. He dumped his clothes on the bed in the servant's chamber. Walking into the main chamber, he thought, 'It's good to be home...'

He wondered how Arthur had managed without him and thought of the hours he had lain in that uncomfortable cot in the squire's quarters thinking about him. Some of his dreams had been so vivid that he was surprised to wake in a strange bed, in a strange room.

He walked to the cupboard and took out both of their dressing gowns, he held Arthur's to his face, breathing deeply. He put them near the fire. He lit all the candles beside the bed. He was going to change into a dressing gown and then remembered that Arthur would be formally dressed so decided to stay dressed as well.

Arthur often joked that seeing him all dressed up pleased him. Merlin used to say, "Only for you, Arthur, just for you!" So that he knew that it was really, for him alone.

He prowled around the chambers, enjoying being back home and sat by the fire waiting. Merlin had to stop himself from falling asleep, the bath had left him sleepy and being back in his own chamber was another relaxing feeling. He was not asking for much just to be able to sit beside Arthur and feel him next to him.

He heard the latch click and he stood up taking one step forward...Arthur stood in the doorway...


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : HANDS AND HEARTS UNITED**

Arthur walked into the warm room, happy to be back, he glanced at the lit candles and then saw the figure near the fire and heard a voice say quietly, "Sire, can I be of any assistance?"

Years ago, he would have grabbed him and thrown him on the bed but their love was more mature and he walked towards him with his hands outstretched and took his hands in his and kissed them.

"Arthur, I..." Merlin said but he was caught in a big hug. "Arthur, I...I think you should bar the door."

"Don't say anything. Just let me look at you." He pulled away and looked him over head to toe. He grinned, "Look at you, you're beautiful, perfect!" He hugged him again. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Gaius, allowed me to leave tonight. The door...!"

Ever obedient, Arthur barred the door, "Did you have a bath? You smell lovely and you're so clean."

Merlin smiled, he traced Arthur's face, giving him a little kiss, before pulling him towards their special bench. Arthur sat at one end, swivelled around, making space for Merlin between his legs. He put his arms around him, pulling him back against his chest. Merlin settled letting Arthur wrap himself around him. This was what he had missed, the feeling of being held and sheltered by someone he loved and completely trusted. It just felt right... Arthur crossed his ankles over Merlin's.

"It was all Gaius's doing," Merlin said. He told Arthur about his getting changed in Humphrey's quarters.

"I missed you so much. When you were sick, I was all for joining you but Gaius was adamant. Was it awful?"

Merlin became serious. "It is never easy seeing someone take their last gasps but to watch as sixteen and twenty year olds who had been healthy and vibrant a day previous...die...well, it was awful. I was really upset but Gaius was wonderful, calmly looking after the dying and consoling the other squires. They were really frightened. It was as if there was an invisible enemy in the wing and no one could defend themselves.

"The saddest thing was the look of utter helplessness on their faces. They'd planned, to become knights and spend time defending Camelot together. They went quickly and Gaius had no chance. He was worried that whatever it was, would spread to the rest of the castle especially to the children and the elderly. He still doesn't know what it was, some unidentified fever..." He held Arthur's hand and slowly entwined it with his own. Arthur slipped off Merlin's ring which he had been wearing and put it where it belonged on his finger, kissing it.

They lay against each other. Merlin could hear Arthur's heart beating and he giggled as Arthur nibbled his ears and snuffled in his hair. He said, "You remind me of Gidun and the uni..."

Arthur said, "Uni…what?"

"The...uniform which the squires wear?"

"What has that got to do with blowing in your hair? Sometimes, your mind reminds me of a grasshopper. Are you paying attention?"

"Not really, I'm enjoying hearing your voice and feeling you against me. Arthur, I didn't like being alone. I imagined never getting back to you and dying without being able to touch you one more time. You are so much a part of me that I feel incomplete when we are separated."

"Well then, from now on, at every opportunity, we'll have to remedy that."

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin said softly. He then turned to look at him in mock surprise, "Does that mean that I can sit on your lap during council meetings?"

Arthur grinned, "Make a wish, Merlin!"

Merlin stood up and pulled Arthur up as well. "Are you ready to turn in, yet? The bath has made me sleepy. You stand still and I'll get into dresser mode, if I can remember how to do it!" he said grinning.

"Not tonight, Merlin, we'll help each other." Merlin yawned, so Arthur smiled, "That is if you can stay awake long enough to get undressed."

Merlin couldn't so Arthur finally sat him on the edge of the bed. He smiled to himself, as he tugged off his boots, taking care of and being responsible for someone he loved, gave him a feeling which was so deep and gratifying that everything else paled in comparison.

He finished undressing himself and blew out all the candles save one. He wanted to be able to see Merlin if he woke in the night. He also, didn't like being alone especially in the royal bed, so he slid over and took the sleepy Merlin in his arms, kissed him and said, "Merlin, I love you with my whole heart, my whole body, and my soul..."

Merlin snuggling closer, murmured, "Mmm...me too!"

Arthur couldn't sleep; his mind kept going over all the things which Merlin had said. He had also missed the physical comfort of having someone he loved with him. There was something special about Merlin's cuddles, sensual one moment and in the blink of an eye becoming sexual. Merlin was one of the most giving people Arthur had ever encountered, he hoped that this quality had rubbed off on him so that he would react by being compassionate and caring towards people in the kingdom.

Merlin moaned and pushed against him. Arthur said, "Shh! You're safe. I have you and will chase away any bad dreams, you have tonight." But he couldn't...

_It was the prince on the bed. Gaius looking distraught was pacing back and forth across the room._

_The king stood glaring at his son, a weakling unable to withstand an illness which he himself had caught and survived... "Clear the room! If my son is going to make a production of this I want no audience... Gaius, you stay...!"_

_The prince was gasping for breath, Merlin knew he had to stay. He slipped under the bed..._

"_Gaius, for heaven's sake, give him something to stop that racket."_

"_Uther, he's your son...! Gaius looked in disbelief and horror at the king. _

_This was the boy whom he had raised when the king had rejected him, surely the king had acquired some paternal feelings over the intervening years._

"_Well, I'm not putting up with this..." so saying, the king strode from the room, forcefully slamming the door._

_Merlin lay quietly hidden. Gaius was sobbing and the prince's gasps were getting weaker and less frequent._

_Slipping from his hiding place, he stood beside Gaius, his hand on the elderly man's shoulder._

_He looked at him, saying "May I?" Gaius nodded so Merlin slipped into the bed and held his prince. He knew nothing that he did could help but he just needed to be there with Arthur at this most important moment in both of their short lives._

_Gaius finally whispered, "Merlin...he's gone..."_

* * *

Merlin screamed...

Arthur woke up from a dead sleep, with such a start that he thought his heart would stop. Merlin had screamed in anguish. He was fighting him, punching him, making pitiful noises and repeating over and over again, "No! Not yet!"

Holding him loosely, Arthur ran his hand over his head, crooning to him as a mother might an upset baby. "Wake up, Dear, it's only a dream." Merlin was still rigid, held deeply by his nightmare. Arthur ran his hand up and down his back speaking softly, saying anything which came to mind. He realised that whatever it was that had control of Merlin's mind, was powerful.

Slowly, the tenseness disappeared; the sobbing began. Merlin, face tear-stained looked up at Arthur and whispered, "I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I was frightened myself, it was too real. Arthur, when I'm dying, will you hold me to make it easier for me to leave you?"

Arthur with tears in his eyes promised that he would. Praying, that time would be far distant, he thought, 'When the time comes, please let me be brave enough...'

Finally the two of them fell asleep, dead to the world still enfolded in each others arms. Their minds joined as closely as their bodies. Dawn came, the birds were singing but neither of them stirred.

Arthur came to first and lay their contentedly. He could feel Merlin beside him, he had him back and everything was right with the world. He moved his head to look at him and realised that Merlin was awake gazing back at him.

Arthur smiled saying, "I waited for you..."

Grinning Merlin said, "You always were a prince!"

"And you, a willing and competent manservant, Merlin My love. Come here, show me it was worth it..."

Breakfast was eaten closer to noon but neither complained.

"Arthur, we should go and visit Gaius to check that he is alright. Maybe, I could order something special for supper and we could eat with him. He'd like that. He must be tired and also curious as to how his surprise worked out."

"Well, I think we can give him an A+ for his idea and another A+ for the manner in which he pulled it off."

Merlin put his finger on the love bites on Arthur's neck where he had got a little carried away and said, "Do I get a rating for my involvement?"

Arthur laughed, "An honourable mention which you can remember each time you look at my high collared doublet when I could have been wearing an open necked tunic."

"Well, you could wear a neckerchief; it can hide a multitude of sins!"

Arthur grabbed him and roughly kissed him again but this time on his cheek bone. "Hide that, Merlin or wear it like a badge of honour!"

Merlin laughed, "I choose the latter but Gaius, will be cross with you for possessively marking his one time assistant."

"I've done more than mark you...My Love," Arthur said laughing as he walked into the corridor pulling Merlin with him.

Gaius was in his chambers and happy to see the two of them. He smiled, "Well, by the look on your faces, I can see that your early release, Merlin, was appreciated. Did you bump your face?"

"No, someone I know got carried away but that goes no further than here!"

Gaius shook his head, he'd been young once and had happy memories of a certain young lady.

"Merlin said that you had your hands full. You must have been exhausted. Has my father spoken to you?"

"Briefly, we'll have more of a discussion later. How's Simon? I was worried about him as he was isolated from the others and lost his best friend Kieran. They'd been together as pages since they were seven years old."

"He was very strong. He attended every funeral with the Squire Master. Gaius, it's going to be difficult for all next year's candidates for the knighthood, in the space of two weeks they dropped from being seven to five. The only group to benefit if you could call it that, was the older pages some of whom received first hand experience of what being a squire might entail."

Merlin changed the subject by saying that they had decided to dine with him and he hoped that no one had rifled his supply of mead while he had been away as he was sure that Arthur would enjoy a drink before supper. Gaius laughed, "Arthur, that mead was so appreciated. I even gave it to Merlin when he was under the weather."

"Good thing, you didn't expect him to do anything of importance afterwards as he would have been incapable."

"I was fine wasn't I, Gaius?"

"You certainly were, as it put you to sleep and you had a good rest."

Arthur laughed grabbed Merlin and cuffed him across the back of his head. "Now, I know how to get a quiet night. Just give you a mead nightcap and you'll sleep soundly."

"...and what would be the fun, in that?" Merlin replied grinning.

Gaius raised his eyebrow at the two of them. "Then, did you sleep alright last night?"

"Yes!" Merlin answered quickly.

Arthur said, "No, he didn't, he had a bad nightmare and almost gave me a heart attack."

"Merlin, I'll give you something to help you sleep tonight if you like?"

"What and miss all the fun? No thanks!"

Gaius and Arthur sat in front of the fire and Merlin wandered around tidying up the place. He got the mead out of the cupboard and handed goblets to the others. He took nothing himself and sat on the floor in front of the fire, leaning up against Arthur's legs. Gaius brought Arthur up to date on what had happened as Arthur absentmindedly played with Merlin's hair and ears.

Merlin smiled, as each touch sent comforting tingles of electricity down his spine. Here he was, warmed by the fire, with the two people in Camelot whom he loved the most. He was woken from his reverie when a servant tapped on the door announcing that their supper was there. He jumped up and as Arthur cleared the table, he collected the platters.

* * *

The squires had a three day break before returning to their normal routines. Merlin bumped into Simon and mentioned Kieran. Simon's eyes filled up as he said, "I went into the squires' quarters today just to make sure that it wasn't a mistake and that maybe, he was still there but he's really gone, Merlin. His clothes are packed and his room will soon be empty."

Merlin nodded, "He really suffered but he was very brave...he asked me to give this to you." Merlin handed him a silver clasp and a tear escaped down Simon's face.

"It belonged to his grandfather, Sir Bewdley. I should return it to his mother."

"No, Simon, he said that it was for you. Keep it and wear it proudly at your investiture. That would be what he would have wanted."

* * *

Slowly Camelot returned to normal. The squires who had missed the first snow fall were thrilled when it snowed solidly for two days, small flakes which built up quickly. Arthur told Merlin of his sliding on the hill below the ramparts and damaging his ankle and how Romney had helped him back to Gaius's.

Merlin was feeling great and asked Arthur to go riding one afternoon. He'd spent two days in the council chambers and Merlin figured he needed a break even if the king didn't. Luckily on that day, the meeting was adjourned before lunch and Arthur was free. "Are you sure you want to go, Arthur?"

"Yes, why have you changed your mind?"

"No! If we dress up warmly and stay only on the roads, we should be fine. The horses will enjoy the outing.

Could we invite Spenser and Gavin? They're fun and if you ask for them who will refuse you?"

So, it was four riders that set out to explore the snow laden lanes of the region. At every turn, there was something to admire. It was cold and the snow squeaked underfoot. The horses muzzles were frost rimmed from their breath and they snorted clouds of white mist. It was invigorating for man and beast alike.

They were near Castle Farm, when Merlin saw something in the snow. He dismounted and picked up a bundle of multi-coloured blue-grey, rusty red and white feathers. He looked up and showed Arthur as he realised he was holding a sparrow hawk or a falco sparverius. His heart went out to the little scrap of feathers. He could barely feel a heart beat and he held the bird to his mouth and blew over it. An eyelid fluttered and he slipped it into his jacket to keep it warm. Anybody watching him closely would have seen his eyes turn golden as he said, '_Exsuscitas_!' He couldn't just wring its neck and throw it away. It was possibly hurt, cold and hungry and he was going to give it a chance.

"Merlin, what are you making a fuss about?"

Merlin shrugged apologetically and said, "Arthur, it will be warm in my jacket and when we get it home, we can try to thaw it our further and maybe get some insects for it to eat."

Arthur shook his head, "...and where, pray tell, are we gong to get insects in the middle of winter?"

Spenser laughed, "Bedbugs maybe?"

"Fleas?" suggested Gavin.

"You may laugh but I will find things for it to eat." He checked inside his jacket and said, "Don't pay them any heed, you and I will get on just fine, you'll see!"

Gavin smiled and said under his breath, "Let's see how happy, Arthur will be with the competition?"

Arthur spun on him laughing, "Watch it Gavin, I've put knights in cells for less..."

Merlin picked up the thread of the conversation with, "Arthur, you might have to sleep in the manservant's quarters for a few nights until it gets used to you."

The others hooted as Arthur called over his shoulder as he cantered back towards the lower town. "That, Merlin is non-negotiable!"

Returning to their room, Arthur ordered some mulled cider, dried bread and cheese and the four of them sat around the table discussing the ride but also the sadness that some families would be facing at the upcoming holiday season.

The little falcon did survive, Merlin finally convincing it to eat minute pieces of shredded chicken and grasshoppers which conveniently appeared, much to Arthur's bewilderment. Gaius was pressed into service to strap its broken wing to its body. As a result, it was soon hopping around in their chambers, calling to Merlin whenever it saw him. Arthur put his foot down to having it share Merlin's pillow so it spent the nights, at his insistence in a rough wooden cage which Merlin had found in the market.

"You spend more time with that falcon than you do with me," Arthur complained after supper one night.

"Jealous are we, Sire?" Merlin said suggestively, sliding over to him on the bench and running his hand down Arthur's neck. "Well, Killy, looks like it's your bedtime." He placed the falcon in its cage.

"Now, Your Majesty, you have my undivided attention and the permission to do with me, what you will!"

"Merlin, my life would be so uncomplicated without you. However, I would die of boredom and loneliness."

"Well, not tonight I hope! Let me see if I can remember a remedy for boredom from Gaius's compendium..."

By the time the fire had burned down, Merlin's mind was no longer on falcons but solely devoted to Arthur who had suddenly remembered why a complicated life with Merlin was much superior to an uncomplicated one.

* * *

"I have a scathingly brilliant idea."

"Oh, oh, that doesn't usually bode well!"

"Come on, Merlin, you're usually the one who says, you are up for anything."

"But, I have things to do, breakfast and the like." He pushed himself up on his elbows.

"They can wait."

"Your wish is my command, Oh Mighty one."

Arthur laughed saying, "...as it should be, my dear Merlin!"

"I have a feeling that I should change my mind, you've got that 'come hither' look in your eyes."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Merlin swung his legs out of the bed and put them on the floor. His leaving however, was stopped by a strong arm around his waist and he was pulled back so he was lying across Arthur.

"Your stomach, makes an excellent pillow, My Lord, but if you want hot water, let me light the fire under the coppers so that be the time your scathingly brilliant idea has played out, you can get washed and then dressed."

"Let's not get out of bed today!" Arthur whispered.

"Excellent idea, just give me time to notify the king so that he can send pages to all the council members notifying them that the location of this afternoon's meeting has been changed to the crown prince's bed chambers."

Arthur laughed, "Alright, let's stay in bed until it is time for me to get dressed to go to the meeting."

"Agreed, but I still have to get the water heated. Let me go, and I promise I'll bring in the breakfast and then crawl back into bed."

"...and the fee for allowing you to leave in the first place is a kiss. Come here."

Merlin turned and laughingly presented his hand to be kissed.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind...rather, this!"

When he got his breath, Merlin confided, "This is what I missed the most when I was quarantined."

"The most...?"

"Well, maybe the second most after Gidun."

"You, Merlin, are the worst of liars. If I had been in quarantine, you and you alone, would have been what I would have missed most."

"Thinking only of yourself as usual..." Merlin ducked as Arthur tried to bury him beneath a pillow.

"How long could you have gone without me?"

"That depends upon who else might have been lurking in the shadows. I'll have you know that I could be much in demand, if I so wanted!"

"But you're not because I hold the monopoly on all things Merlin."

Snuggling back into Arthur, Merlin said, "Exactly as it should be... Arthur Pendragon, you are my servant for life."

Hey, that's a bit much!"

"No not really let's put it this way, when you have your two feet on the floor, you are my master but at all other times you are my servant."

Arthur said, with a grin, "What happens when I am seated in the council chamber and my feet aren't touching the floor?"

"Well technically, I could request all sorts of favours which you would be unable to refuse. Even this..."

Arthur smiled, it really was a master/servant relationship even if for onlookers it seemed one sided in Arthur's favour but behind closed doors, the balance shifted and his best friend and he were equal masters and on some occasions the balance shifted further and he was serving to the best of his ability.

* * *

One warm winter day, Arthur accompanied Merlin to the battlements as he launched into the air the little bundle of feathers. The little hawk, momentarily dropped then started to climb steadily, setting off in the direction of Castle Farm. Arthur smiled proudly at Merlin and putting his arm across his shoulders, they made their way inside.

Life fell back into the normal routine, the snow melted and training recommenced. Upcoming seasonal festivities did not reduce the need for the knights to be prepared at any moment to defend the kingdom. Visitors were beginning to arrive for the Yule celebrations. The castle kitchens were abuzz with activities as the traditional foods were planned. Guest wings were prepared and servants relocated as needed.

* * *

Late one morning, the king summoned Arthur to his chambers. Richard was there dressing his master. "Come in, come in! Sit down. A magnificent fifteen point stag has been reported on the moors south of Hartwicke. I want you to take three knights and get it. We will highlight it during Yuletide and the rack will be displayed for all to see."

Merlin glanced at Arthur and saw his eyes light up. He liked nothing better than a challenge in the hunting field and a fifteen pointer must have been around for some time and should make an interesting quarry.

"You'd better check with the locals and offer a good tracker whatever he wants. You say you like hunting and you're good at it, so prove it!"

Arthur could talk of nothing else. He'd never heard mention of anything so wonderful in that area and Merlin knew that if he had, it wouldn't be alive. He remembered Arthur killing the unicorn. Sadly, while in the field, Arthur's motto often was, 'Release the arrow and ask questions later.' Hopefully, this wouldn't be a blood bath.

Merlin sought out Gaius, "Could I graciously bow out of this hunting expedition? It's never been my favourite sport and I know that Arthur and I are going to come to odds about it. Could I cry off sick?"

"No! That's tempting fate. He will expect you to be there, if for no other reason than he wants you with him. Arthur has always been enthralled with hunting, ever since he was a little boy." Gaius smiled, "Once Rudd and he had been taken out to shoot rabbits with the royal gamekeeper, he's been completely captivated with it. His father has laid down a challenge and Arthur will accept it as willingly as he would pick up a gauntlet."

The knights were chosen, he took Gielbert, Romney and Spenser. Romney had an excellent eye which made him a great tracker, Gielbert was a great shot and he decided that Spenser would appreciate the opportunity to accompany them. Naturally, Merlin would be there as well as two grooms and packhorses, carrying the weapons, bows and quivers full of arrows, in addition to a crossbow with bolts. Hopefully, on the return trip they would also bring back the carcass. It was an excited party that left Camelot early one winter morning to travel to the moor district.

They spent the first night in a royal hunting lodge. Nothing spectacular but it was dry, windproof and with a roaring fire, warm and an excellent spot to camp. Tomorrow, would see them at the beginning of the moors.

Everyone drifted off quickly and in no time the sun was wakening them.

The higher they climbed, the more snow was seen but the day was warm and patches of grass were visible. By noon, they could see the village of Hartwicke in the distance. Merlin and Spenser rode ahead to arrange accommodation in the inn, he presented himself as a manservant with three late season hunters. He didn't want to backtrack to return to the others so he made arrangements for their horses to be stabled and Spenser and he waited for the others to join them, in the ale room in front of the fire.

"Merlin, you don't want Arthur to hunt the stag do you?" Spenser said.

"No, but don't tell him as he loves hunting, so it is just something I try to deal with without making too much fuss. Well, most of the time!"

Spenser smiled, "I don't like seeing magnificent stags killed, especially if they have lots of hinds as they produce superior offspring just like Solomon back at Castle Farm."

Arthur's arrival interrupted any further discussion. The landlord brought food and they sat around drinking and discussing plans. Merlin slid in beside Arthur and kept rubbing his instep up and down his leg, enjoying Arthur's momentary lack of concentration in their discussions.

"Landlord, is there someone who is a reliable tracker hereabouts?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"Yes, Milord. Old Jeb, he's the man you want to talk to. Trackers have been in his family for generations. I can send one of the boys for him, if you want..."

"Please do." Then he turned to the others and said, "We'll hear him out and then I'll decide if we need him. Merlin, did you arrange for supper and breakfast?" Merlin nodded his head.

They ordered another round of the local ale and finally a short, stocky red-haired man arrived, cap in hand.

I'm Jeb, been tracking these hills since I could follow my dad. What game are you interested in?"

"Deer!"

"Any particular one?"

Arthur smiled, this chap knew his business and obviously had heard of or maybe even had seen the one to which the king had referred. "We need a large specimen to feed a manor at Yuletide possibly with a commendable rack?"

"He's a wily one Milord, has a herd of forty hinds and is very difficult to get within shooting distance. He's up in the valley beyond Melton Tor at this time of year."

"Could you lead us there and track him for us? I'll pay handsomely if we make a kill."

"Milord, this is not a good time for tracking as the moors are often fog-covered and the bogs are freezing. We'd have to go a fair way on foot."

"Not a problem, "said Arthur.

While Merlin thought, 'Shit! Wet legs and frozen feet.'

"…tomorrow, predawn, by horseback until we need to climb. I'll bring my dogs and you bring warm clothes and food."

Arthur shook hands with the man and as he left, he turned to the others smiling broadly saying, "Well, we have a tracker lets hope getting the stag will be as easy." Spenser caught Merlin's eye in sympathy.

They left on time, the weather cooperated and by noon they were within walking distance of the valley. The tracker knew what he was doing and Arthur and he walked together talking quietly about hunting. Just before cresting each hill, the tracker and Arthur would crawl to the top, searching the valley and hills below to see any trace of deer. It was however, Romney who first viewed the herd.

The stag was above the deer and kept raising its head, scenting the wind. He drove the herd further to the east and settled again. Arthur and the tracker spoke again and then Arthur began giving hand signals which to Merlin had always been Greek but the others seemed to understand.

Spenser said, "We're to stay here, the tracker and Gielbert will go west and Arthur and Romney will slowly travel east. And...my bum's wet from sitting on this bracken and moss."

Later, Merlin said quietly. "Knew, I didn't like moors, no trees, few rocks, plenty of bogs and streams and everything is wet. Only good thing are the birds and the crowberries, they are a bit soft but they taste alright. Will they remember to come back for us?"

"Should think so, maybe the dogs will come to find us."

Suddenly, they froze, they could hear footsteps in the squishy ground. Looking back, they spied a stag on the crest of the hill over which the others had disappeared about an hour ago. It was fantastic, a deep reddish colour with a rack that would challenge many on the walls of Camelot. Merlin felt guilty, but he was happy that it was only the two of them, no arrows, no cross bow. The stag walked slowly along the crest of the hill for maybe a hundred feet and then disappeared, they quickly climbed up to the top and looked over and saw him bounding down beside a stream and then he was lost from view.

Spenser looked at Merlin with a smile and they both covered their mouths laughing. If nothing else happened they would never forget this day. Spenser grinned and Merlin whispered, "...like Solomon!"

Spenser said, "A seventeen pointer!" Merlin nodded.

The sun was descending when they heard the hunters return, Arthur grinning from ear to ear. "We got him!"

Merlin felt sick, no, not that magnificent animal, who had so much to give to its offspring! "A fifteen pointer and massive, Jeb has sent the dogs down and his son will bring up their Fell pony."

Merlin said, "Where was he?"

Arthur pointed, "Beyond that Tor with his herd. Romney got him in the heart with the bolt and I had already got him through the chest with an arrow. He was dead before he hit the ground. He walked over to Merlin and put his arm around his shoulders, "He didn't know we were there and he dropped where he stood. It was fast, Merlin, he didn't suffer unnecessarily."

Merlin said, "I'm glad Arthur but I trusted you that you wouldn't just wound him and let him get away to die a long and lingering death..."

"Enough, Merlin, I know your opinion of hunting, please don't spoil my day!" Arthur said sharply.

Merlin looked at him shocked, he felt badly. As only Spenser was with them and he was ahead of them, he pulled Arthur to him, placed his hand on his chest and gave him a kiss saying, "I'm really proud of you!" Arthur all smiles, hugged him in return. One day, he might tell him of the magnificent seventeen pointer, Spenser and he had seen which thankfully was still roaming these moors.

They made their way down, Arthur grabbing Merlin's hand to pull him up slopes and every now and again, he gently kissed it. He loved this man and would until they were parted but in the meantime he would enjoy every moment he spent in Merlin's presence.

Spenser called him and Arthur walked ahead up the last hill before getting to their horses. He turned offering Merlin his hand...

Merlin looked at him standing there and could see the fulfilment of the prophecy about a country united by a strong king, Uther and all previous rulers might have been instrumental but it would be Arthur who would see it to fruition. He thought, 'Long live the Crown Prince and God bless all the future inhabitants of Albion!'

**FINIS**

**The sequel to this story will be published in September 2012. Entitled BEHOLD A PALE LOVE, it will be the eighth story in the REJECTED BY ROYALTY series.**

**In the meantime, I am publishing in mid July, a fourteen chaptered story of a young Merlin, entitled A BOY CAME TO CAMELOT.**


End file.
